La peur au ventre
by Kirenae
Summary: Poussée par la curiosité, Clarke tentera coûte que coûte de découvrir ce qui se cache derrière l'histoire de cette jeune femme vivant dans la rue. Jeune journaliste en herbe dans un des plus grand journal de Sydney, elle tentera par tous les moyens de se rapprocher de Lexa, afin de rédiger un article sur sa vie. Rating M
1. Chapter 1

**Bonsoir les gens ! Ayant écris récemment une OS sur Clarke et Lexa, j'ai décidée de me frotter à l'écriture d'une fiction complète. Etant un petit peu novice dans l'écriture, j'espère que celle-ci vous plaira tout de même. Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews. C'est le seul moyen pour savoir ce que vous en pensez et je suis preneuse de tous conseils ^^**

 **Bonne lecture**

…

Cela faisait déjà plusieurs heures qu'elle marchait dans les rues de Sydney. Elle marchait comme si sa vie en dépendait, comme si elle avait un but ou une raison particulière à ces nombreux allers-retours. En réalité, il n'y en avait aucune, mise à part peut-être passer le temps, ou éventuellement ne pas rester là, immobile dans le froid. La nuit, la brune était toujours plus craintive. Les passants étaient souvent plus agressifs, plus hargneux… Pourtant elle essayait tant bien que mal de se faire toute petite afin qu'on la remarque le moins possible. Le résumé de sa vie consistait à passer les heures, pour arriver au jour suivant sans embuches. Malheureusement son quotidien dans la rue était remplit de difficultés et la vie persistait à en mettre sur son chemin. Chaque nuit elle se demandait comment réussir à garder la force pour arriver au jour prochain, comment affronter encore et encore cette vie, qui malgré les mois, l'effrayait toujours autant.

Vivre dans la rue, elle ne l'avait pas vu venir. C'est comme si tout c'était déroulé sous ses yeux, et qu'elle avait été spectatrice de sa propre vie, sans aucun contrôle dessus. A force de rester prostrée dans le silence, elle en avait oublié ce que cela faisait d'avoir une vraie conversation avec quelqu'un, ou bien même d'avoir quelqu'un qui se souciait d'elle. La brune, continuait à marcher tel un zombie, le regard baissé, les yeux livides et le visage vide de toute expression. Pour tenter de survivre, elle avait vite compris que la nuit était son pire ennemie, et que le jour restait sa meilleure chance. Marcher, encore et encore et surtout ne pas s'arrêter. Elle n'était pas la seule SDF de Sydney, mais peu de femme aussi jeune qu'elle était dans sa situation. Sa fragilité et son jeune âge lui avait souvent porté défaut. Souvent dilapidée de ses affaires, elle avait vite compris que dans ce monde, elle ne pouvait compter que sur elle. Seulement au fond, la force n'y était plus. Tout devenait de plus en plus dur au fil des jours… Le manque de sommeil, la peur, le froid…

« Putain mais ressaisit toi ma vieille ! » Se dit-elle à elle-même, comme pour se redonner du courage.

Elle s'efforça de garder les yeux ouverts, tentant par moment de secouer la tête pour relever ses paupières devenues si lourdes. Il fallait qu'elle résiste à la fatigue, qu'elle continue jusqu'au lever du soleil. Là, elle pourra trouver un banc, ou un petit coin dans une rue pour pouvoir enfin dormir un peu. La journée, la rue était plus sure… Sydney était une ville très animée, et même si la sécurité n'était pas parfaite, elle l'était tout de même plus que maintenant, dans les rues sombres de la ville. A chaque passant qu'elle croisait, elle priait en silence pour ne pas se faire accoster, bousculer ou agresser. Tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était continuer de marcher, jusqu'à voir apparaitre les premiers rayons du soleil. Et enfin, elle pourrait souffler, et lever les yeux pour observer le monde autour d'elle. Monde auquel elle n'appartenait plus depuis déjà bien trop longtemps. Mais après tout qui s'en souciait ?

…

« Clarke bouge-toi ! Tu ne vas quand même pas arriver en retard encore une fois ! »

La jeune femme blonde, releva doucement son visage de la couette pour regarder celle qui l'agressait comme ça dès le matin. Seul un grognement sortit de sa bouche quand elle vit la brune lui sourire, tout en allumant la lumière de la chambre. Il ne lui en fallut pas plus pour replonger sa tête dans le coussin, espérant échapper à sa colocataire.

« Toi et le réveil vous n'êtes vraiment pas amis, hein. Ça fait 20 minutes que j'entends ce truc sonner dans tout l'appartement. Comment peux-tu ne pas l'entendre ? Je suis sûr qu'il est assez fort pour réveiller tout l'immeuble. »

« Hum, je dois être à moitié sourde… Mais c'est sans compter sur ma casse pied de coloc qui elle, arrive très bien à me réveiller en m'aveuglant avec cette satanée lumière, comme chaque matin depuis un mois » dit-elle tout en s'efforçant de se lever du lit.

« C'est la seule chose qui marche, sale feignasse », sourit-elle

« Sale traitre », souffla Clarke tout en donnant une tape sur l'épaule de son amie.

La blonde savait très bien que sans Raven, elle ne parviendrait jamais à se motiver à se lever. Il faut dire que son lit était de loin son endroit favori, et se lever restait sa plus grande difficulté. Elle n'avait pas l'habitude de se réveiller aussi tôt ayant toujours eu des boulots de serveuses, et des horaires bien plus tardives. Mais depuis un mois, elle avait commencé un nouveau travail dans le centre de la ville, et celui-ci lui plaisait vraiment. Elle avait enfin trouvé le travail qui lui permettait de mettre à profit sa passion du journalisme. Ayant finit ses études depuis plus de deux ans, elle n'avait jamais réussi à trouver une place en lien avec ses diplômes. Pour pouvoir subvenir à ses besoins, elle avait enchainée les petits boulots, suffisant à pouvoir payer sa part du loyer ainsi que les factures et les dépenses quotidiennes. Elle vivait depuis 1 an avec ses deux meilleures amies dans un petit duplex en plein centre-ville.

« Octavia a encore découchée ? Elle est toujours chez Lincoln ? »

« Oui, elle est passée hier pour récupérer quelques affaires. Je crois que ce week end elle va rencontrer sa famille. C'est que ça devient sérieux », fit Raven en levant les yeux au ciel

« Ose dire que tu ne rêves pas secrètement de la même chose ? Rencontrer un homme, parfait, beau avec qui fonder une famille et qui pourra te chouchouter toute ta vie… »

Elles se regardèrent sérieusement un long moment, avant que Clarke pouffe de rire, entrainant Raven avec elle.

« Quelle horreur ! » dirent-elles à l'unisson.

« Tu viens de décrire mon pire cauchemar. Non vraiment, cette vie n'est pas faite pour moi… » dit la brune les mains en l'air comme pour appuyer ses paroles.

« Heureusement que je t'ai avec moi, sinon je me sentirais vraiment à part. A croire que les gens ne rêvent que d'amour et d'enfants. J'ai parfois l'impression de ne pas être dans le bon monde tellement je me sens loin de tout ça ! »

« Et si on faisait un pacte ? Aucun mec ou fille ne passera avant notre amitié et nos soirées bières et pizza ! »

« Ça marche. Je n'ai pas le temps pour ça de toute façon, souffla la blonde. Merde il faut que je me dépêche, je dois être au journal dans 45 minutes. Et vu ma tête, je ferais mieux d'arranger ça assez vite si je ne veux pas effrayer mes nouveaux collègues. Merci coloc de mon cœur pour m'avoir réveillé, encore une fois » dit-elle tout en souriant.

« Ce fut un plaisir. Allez je te laisse la salle de bain, parce que là en effet, tu ne peux pas aller bosser comme ça », se moqua Raven.

Clarke aimait vraiment sa vie et sa petite routine. Elle avait trouvé en Raven et Octavia les meilleures alliées pour affronter la vie. Ses moments de complicités avec les filles étaient ce qu'il y avait de plus précieux à ses yeux. Sa mère habitant assez loin, elle avait su trouver en ses amies une vrai famille et elle savait que peu importe les évènements, elles seraient toujours là les unes pour les autres. Elles aimaient se moquer d'Octavia, qui était légèrement plus fleur bleu qu'elles mais au fond, elles étaient vraiment heureuse pour leur amie. Les trois filles s'étaient rencontrées il y a deux ans, lors d'une soirée étudiante qui avait été organisé pour fêter l'obtention des diplômes de fin d'année. Elles étaient devenus inséparable assez rapidement. Chacune avait dut partir assez loin de leur famille pour faire leurs études, et elles avaient décidé de rester sur Sydney, qui était une ville où il était agréable de vivre.

Après une bonne douche bien chaude, pour réveiller peu à peu son corps, Clarke se précipita vers son armoire pour en sortir un jean, un petit pull et une veste de tailleur pour rendre le tout plus professionnel. Elle saisit aussi une petite paire d'escarpin et son sac à main et se dirigea vers la cuisine pour se faire un café. Sans café, la journée ne pouvait démarrer.

« Alors tu vas faire quoi de ta journée ? » Demanda-t-elle à Raven, qui c'était glissée à son tour dans la cuisine pour se servir un verre de jus d'orange.

« J'ai reçu hier un coup de fil d'un client qui n'arrive plus à démarrer son ordinateur. Je vais aller y jeter un coup d'œil. »

« Je suis contente de voir que ton projet d'ouvrir ta boite commence à marcher pour toi et que de plus en plus de personne te contacte. Tu as réussi à créer ton réseau et ça fait vraiment plaisir à voir »

« Oui, on ne s'en sort pas trop mal dit-elle en souriant. Qui aurait cru que Mademoiselle Griffin travaillerait pour le très renommé « Sydney Morning Herald »

« Pas moi », souffla la blonde. « D'ailleurs en parlant de ça, il faut vraiment que j'y aille. Passe une bonne journée. On se voit ce soir ».

Clarke sortit précipitamment de l'appartement, et se mit à marcher en direction de son lieu de travail. Elle en avait à peine pour dix minutes de marche, et cela lui permettait de se réveiller tous les matins avec un grand bol d'air frais non négligeable. La blonde adorait regarder les gens marcher dans la rue, observant leurs comportements, leurs tenues, leurs expressions. Elle aimait se balader chaque matin entre les passants, bravant la foule, pour se rendre au journal. C'était devenu son petit rituel depuis un mois.

En arrivant devant le bâtiment, elle ne put s'empêcher de regarder la misère qui régnait sur la ville. Assez fréquemment, elle pouvait apercevoir des sans-abris endormit devant les différents commerces, bars, de la ville. Elle avait fini par s'habituer à leur présence, se disant qu'après tout on ne pouvait pas tous les aider. Comme tout le monde, elle avait appris à fermer les yeux sur ce spectacle qui l'entourait. C'était peut-être une excuse que chaque personne se donnait lorsqu'un sentiment de culpabilité prenait le dessus mais la vie était ainsi faite, et l'homme vivait avant tout pour soi, et non pas pour aider n'importe quelle personne dans le besoin. Mais c'est au moment où elle s'apprêtait à détourner le regard et rentrer dans l'établissement qu'elle aperçut une jeune femme, allongeait sur le sol, roulée en boule, la tête reposant sur son sac. La femme semblait jeune malgré des traits très marqué sur le visage, preuve surement de son calvaire quotidien. Ses cheveux ébouriffés, son visage salit, ses vêtements abimés, tout était rassemblé pour rendre cette femme « répugnante » aux yeux de la société. Mais Clarke, elle, ne put s'empêcher de remarquer que la jeune femme devait être vraiment très belle, si on faisait abstraction de tout ce qui lui portait préjudice. Après un long moment à l'observer, elle décida de rentrer à l'intérieur du journal, non pas sans un dernier regard vers la brune.

Le Sydney Morning Herald était connu comme étant l'un des plus importants journaux australiens, réputé pour son intégrité journalistique et ses éditoriaux politiquement modérés. Pour Clarke, participait à cette entreprise était une énorme fierté. Depuis toute petite, elle avait pris pour habitude de feuilleter ce quotidien, au début pour imiter sa mère puis par la suite par pur intérêt. Au fil des années, elle s'était découvert une véritable passion pour le journalisme… Toujours en quête du meilleur article. Ce fut d'autant plus une évidence, lorsque pendant son cursus scolaire elle eut l'occasion de participer à des stages de découverte. Les journalistes qu'elle avait rencontré étaient tous tellement passionnés, et tellement investit. Elle s'était vite prise au jeu, et rêva longtemps d'en arriver au même point. Aujourd'hui, c'était sa chance, de prouver qu'elle avait sa place dans ce monde, et que son travail en valait la peine. La blonde avait d'ailleurs rendez-vous avec le patron de la boite à 9h, et se dirigea donc vers son bureau pour le rencontrer. C'est un peu stressé qu'elle se décida à toquer.

« Entrez Mademoiselle Griffin dit-il en se tenant dans l'ouverture de la porte. Asseyez-vous, on va prendre un peu le temps de discuter ».

Clarke tenta tant bien que mal de faire disparaitre son malaise. Son patron était tout de même Thelonious Jaha, un homme dont la renommée n'était plus à faire. L'homme paraissait très sûr de lui, et sa prestance n'aidait pas la blonde à se détendre.

« Je vous remercie de prendre le temps de me recevoir Monsieur »

« Allons détendez-vous. Je ne suis pas votre ennemie. Je voudrais savoir comment se passe votre intégration. Cela fait maintenant un mois que vous avez rejoint nos équipes, avez-vous pris vos marques ? »

« Oui les personnes travaillant ici sont vraiment gentilles. Et pour être honnête avec vous, je rêve de travailler pour ce journal depuis des années alors vous imaginez bien que je suis aux anges » dit-elle avec plus d'engouement qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu.

« Et bien vous m'en voyez ravi. Je vous observe depuis votre arrivée et voir une jeune femme aussi investit et passionnée dans nos bureaux est un vrai atout. J'aimerais voir plus en détail votre travail. J'ai donc une proposition à vous faire. »

« Je vous écoute » fit la blonde

« Depuis quelque temps, le journal n'a plus personne pour s'occuper de la rubrique touchant aux thèmes de la société. Madame Grant s'en occupait mais elle est partie en congé maternité et nous n'avons trouvé personne pour la remplacer. C'est une rubrique plutôt intéressante et très diversifié du fait des nombreux sujets à aborder. Vous pouvez parler de quasiment tout ce qui vous fait envie, à partir du moment où cela touche à des faits de société. Comme vous le voyez, le sujet est vaste. »

« Oui je pense que les possibilités sont nombreuses répondit-elle le plus assurément possible. Et ce serait un honneur de porter ma contribution à la rédaction de ce quotidien en rédigeant ces articles. J'espère me porter à la hauteur de vos espérances. »

« Je ne me fais aucun doute là-dessus. Vos ambitions, je l'espère, vous permettrons d'aller loin dans ce métier et il me semble normal de vous en laisser l'occasion. Que dites-vous d'un article par semaine pour commencer ? »

« Ça me semble parfait. Avez-vous un sujet précis que vous voulez que j'aborde ? »

« Je vous laisse carte blanche, tant que ça touche à des thèmes de société, le chômage, le monde du travail, la pauvreté, la population… Tout ce que vous voulez tant que ça concerne la ville de Sydney et ses habitants. »

« Je tacherais de ne pas vous décevoir » dit-elle plus confiante que jamais.

« Prenez votre journée et partez a la découverte de cette ville pour trouver le sujet qui vous tentera. On se voit demain matin pour que vous m'exposiez vos idées. Bonne chance et laissez libre cours à votre esprit Mademoiselle Griffin. »

« Merci encore de m'accorder cette chance » dit-elle en se relevant de sa chaise, tout en s'avançant vers le bureau pour serrer la main de son patron.

C'est tout sourire que la jeune femme prit la porte, pour se diriger vers la sortie. Elle était très excitée par cette nouvelle responsabilité et se sentait très inspirée par le sujet. Elle n'avait aucun doute sur le fait de trouver un sujet intéressant, restait plus qu'à savoir lequel. Elle décida de se poser sur un des bancs présent face au Sydney Morning Herald, afin d'observer un peu plus l'environnement pour trouver le sujet idéal. Une fois assise, elle contempla la vision qui s'offrait à elle, réalisant que cette ville était vraiment magnifique. Le centre-ville de Sydney, malgré sa petite taille regorgeait de choses à voir. Clarke aimait beaucoup marcher le long de cette rue qui donnait un formidable aperçu sur les tours de Town Hall. Cette partie de la ville était un des principaux pôles économiques et beaucoup des monuments historiques s'y trouvaient.

Dans sa contemplation, elle laissa à nouveau son regard se porter sur les sans-abris qui se trouvaient au pied de bâtiment où elle travaillait. La jeune femme de tout à l'heure était toujours présente, mais cette fois ci elle ne dormait pas. Elle était assise en tailleur, le regard perdue on ne sait où, en train de tendre sans grande conviction un récipient. Surement essayait-elle de récolter de l'argent pour se nourrir ou pour trouver un endroit où dormir. Les personnes qui passaient devant elle ne lui prêtait aucune attention. La plupart effectuait même un mouvement de recul sur le côté pour ne pas prendre le risque de se faire aborder et d'être ainsi importuné dans leur petite vie parfaite. Voir la jeune femme, qui devait a peu de chose près avoir son âge, aussi démunie lui faisait comme un pincement au cœur.

Sans s'en rendre compte, Clarke passa le reste de sa matinée assise sur ce banc, à regarder la détresse de cette personne. Peut-être était-ce malpolie de la regarder avec autant d'insistance mais la blonde ne pouvait s'en empêcher. Et tout en pensant à la proposition que lui avait faite Thelonious Jaha, elle décida du thème de son prochain article. Cette femme l'avait inspirée et écrire à son sujet n'était peut-être pas une si mauvaise idée. Quoi de plus actuel comme sujet sur la société que la pauvreté présente dans la ville de Sydney ? C'est sur cette idée que Clarke se mit à penser à accoster la jeune femme brune assise non loin devant elle. Mais n'était-ce pas mal venue de venir l'a déranger pour écrire un article sur elle dont elle n'aurait surement jamais conscience ? Si, sure que oui… Mais le travail d'un journaliste consiste aussi à rentrer dans la vie privée des gens, et fouiner partout où il est possible de fouiner. De plus, cette brune l'intriguait réellement, et c'était un bon moyen de satisfaire sa curiosité mal placée. C'est sur cette dernière pensée qu'elle se leva, et se dirigea vers celle-ci, non pas sans une petite appréhension.

….

 **Premier chapitre de cette nouvelle fiction. J'espère que le contexte vous plait et que vous avez pris plaisir à le découvrir. Le prochain chapitre sera plus accès sur Lexa, et vous en découvrirais un peu plus sur son personnage. J'espère réussir à le rendre aussi complexe et intéressant que je l'ai dans mon esprit. Clarke n'est pas une mauvaise personne, mais comme tout journaliste, elle a du mal à faire la part des choses et ne pense pas forcement à mal.**

 **Je vous souhaite à tous une bonne nuit, et oui il est 4h du matin passé et je m'excuse d'avance pour les fautes d'orthographes et les erreurs de syntaxe s'il y en a. A bientôt ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

Cette nuit l'avait épuisée. On avait beau être en plein mois d'octobre, la fraicheur était vite arrivée et elle n'avait pu se procurer suffisamment de vêtements chauds. Et lorsqu'elle en avait, elles ne les gardaient jamais longtemps. Chacun vivant pour soi, elle devait toujours être sur ses gardes, même lorsqu'elle dormait, pour ne pas se faire voler le peu d'affaire qu'elle avait. Une couverture un peu chaude, un pull la protégeant du froid, ou bien même un vieux sandwich pour combler la faim qui grouillait dans son estomac… Tout était susceptible de disparaitre. Elle avait donc pris pour habitude de mettre tous ses biens dans son sac, et de le tenir fermement lorsqu'elle dormait comme si sa vie en dépendait. Après avoir récupérer un peu d'énergie en s'assoupissant quelques minutes après sa longue marche nocturne, elle s'était posé près de ce bâtiment afin de récolter un peu d'argent pour espérer mieux qu'un vieux morceau de pain ou les restes du repas durement trouvé sur le sol ou sur le haut d'une poubelle.

Parfois quand elle y pensait, elle se dégoutait elle-même, se faisant la réflexion que chaque jour qui passait, elle perdait peu à peu sa part d'humanité. Aujourd'hui, plus rien ne l'a ramenait à la femme qu'elle avait pu être dans le passé. Elle n'était ni plus ni moins qu'une ombre dans la nuit, une moins que rien passant son temps à faire la manche. Les journées défilaient sans que rien ne change, les heures passaient et se ressemblaient toutes. Sa vie n'était qu'une multitude de minutes aussi vide de sens que son existence. Le temps n'avait plus de valeur, elle ne pouvait même pas dire quel jour ou quelle heure il était. Son seul repère était la nuit ou le jour, c'est seulement à cela qu'elle se raccrochait.

Poussée par le peu d'énergie qu'il lui restait, elle tenta de tenir à bout de bras ce petit récipient, en espérant qu'une âme généreuse passerait par là. Elle voyait bien comment on la regardait, le dégout et l'indifférence était inscrit sur le visage des gens. Comment leur en vouloir ? Elle se dégoutait bien plus encore. Le regard dans le vide, de temps en temps, elle se faisait surprendre par le bruit des pièces rentrant en contact avec le métal froid de son récipient. N'osant plus relever les yeux pour éviter de croiser ce regard de pitié qu'elle ne pouvait plus supporter. Une voix l'a sorti tout de même de sa léthargie… Une voix plutôt douce, et presque attentionnée.

« J'espère que cela vous aidera un peu … »

La brune leva les yeux, et croisa le regard d'une jeune femme blonde qui lui souriait. La personne debout face à elle, était l'exemple parfait du genre de personne qu'elle ne supportait plus de croiser dans sa vie. Elle respirait la joie de vivre, la gentillesse… La perfection. Regardant plus en détail cette femme, elle put voir qu'elle portait de jolis vêtements. Sa coiffure, son maquillage, sa peau… Tout était juste parfait. Elle était son opposé total et la brune ne put s'empêcher de ressentir un sentiment de tristesse face à cette réflexion. La blonde la regardait, soutenant son regard, ce qui l'a mis d'autant plus mal à l'aise. Elle sentait bien que la femme face à elle attendait une réponse suite à son geste généreux, mais que pouvait-elle bien lui dire ? Merci ? Elle n'était même pas sure de le penser sincèrement. Après un long moment de silence, la blonde tenta une nouvelle approche.

« Comment vous vous appelez ? » dit-elle toujours dans une extrême douceur

Son nom, elle ne l'avait plus entendu à haute voix depuis bien longtemps. Les personnes qu'elle avait rencontrées au fil de sa vie de misère ne s'étaient jamais vraiment intéressées à elle, profitant simplement de ce qu'elle avait à offrir en échange d'un peu de chaleur ou d'un repas chaud. La brune était une femme plutôt jolie dans son passé, et elle avait fini par penser que pour s'en sortir elle devait donner pour recevoir. L'être humain était souvent très égoïste et ne donnait rien sans rien, et celle-ci avait appris à ses dépens que dans la vie rien n'était gratuit. Automatiquement, comme pour se protéger, elle resserra ses jambes contre son buste, et se replia sur elle-même. La blonde parut surprise de sa réaction, son intention n'était pas mauvaise et voir cette femme aussi craintive face à elle lui fit encore plus de peine. Elle n'avait cependant pas l'intention d'abandonner si facilement.

« Moi, je m'appelle Clarke… Je ne te veux aucun mal, tu n'as pas à avoir peur de moi »

« Alors que voulez-vous ? » souffla la brune

Sa voix était à la fois agressive et tremblante. Un vrai contraste d'émotion semblait l'envahir. Mais Clarke, comptait bien rebondir sur ce petit pas en avant que lui offrait la sans-abri. Son regard était envoutant, ses yeux était si clair et la transperçait à tel point qu'elle pouvait voir à travers toute sa tristesse, sa peine et sa fatigue.

« Simplement discuter un peu. Et peut-être vous aider, enfin si je le peux… »

« Je n'ai rien à vous offrir en échange d'une quelconque aide et je n'en ai pas besoin » Son regard se baissa automatiquement vers le sol. Evidemment qu'elle avait besoin d'aide, il n'y avait qu'à la regarder pour le comprendre. Mais avouer ceci à voix haute ne la rendrait que plus fragile. Réclamer de l'aide c'était comme tendre un bâton pour se faire battre.

« Est-ce que je peux au moins connaitre votre prénom ? » tenta la blonde une dernière fois

« Lexa… » Murmura la jeune femme

« C'est très jolie. Vous avez faim Lexa ? »

Encore une fois, la brune ne savait pas quoi répondre à cette femme. Biensur qu'elle avait faim, elle pouvait même sentir son ventre lui crier son manque. A quoi jouait-elle ? Pourquoi lui posait-elle toutes ces questions ? Mais admettre ceci face aux yeux interrogateur de la blonde serait la mettre en position de faiblesse, encore plus qu'elle ne l'était déjà. Une fois que la jeune femme lui aurait offert à manger, que devrait-elle faire pour la remercier ? Elle n'avait pas la force de faire quoique ce soir, elle ne l'avait plus depuis longtemps. Même si, contrairement aux porcs qui l'utilisaient fréquemment pour satisfaire leurs besoins, la blonde était tout simplement magnifique. Elle se prit même à penser que dans une autre vie, elle aurait pu facilement craquer pour ses yeux bleu et ce visage angélique. Dans une autre vie…

« Je… Non merci. Je n'ai pas faim » tenta la brune. Dire ce mensonge lui arracha presque la gorge. Qui croyait-elle convaincre ? Elle fut surprise de voir la blonde lui sourire tendrement, puis se retourner pour la laisser seule. Le manque de sa présence se fit vite ressentir. La jeune femme avait été son seul contact humain depuis bien plusieurs jours. Les derniers contacts humains qu'elle avait vécues étaient le plus souvent dut à un échange de bons procédés, où bien entendu, elle était la proie non consentante d'un abus sexuel. Son corps était devenu la seule chose qu'elle possédait et même cela on le lui avait volé. Elle regarda la blonde, Clarke comme elle le lui avait dit, s'éloigner lentement et rentrer dans une supérette non loin d'ici. Restant figé sur la porte du magasin, Lexa ne put s'empêcher d'attendre patiemment de voir la blonde en sortir, pour l'apercevoir encore un court instant et profiter quelques secondes encore de la beauté de cette femme.

Quand elle la vu ressortir, elle osa se dire que la revoir ne serait pas une chose si désagréable. Mais lorsqu'elle vit que celle-ci se dirigea à nouveau vers elle, elle perdit soudainement toute contenance. Clarke s'avança d'un pas décidé afin de tendre à manger à la brune. Elle se pencha légèrement et posa le sachet qui contenait différentes choses.

« Ce n'est pas grand-chose, mais j'espère que ça vous permettra de manger un peu. Je ne fais pas cela dans le but d'un remerciement. Juste acceptez le… »

« Dans quel but le faites-vous alors ? » osa répondre Lexa.

Clarke hésita quelques secondes avant de répondre, plongeant son regard dans celui de la brune. Plus elle regardait la jeune femme, plus elle ressentait ce besoin d'apprendre à la connaitre. Elle n'avait pas oublié l'article qu'elle devait rédiger et pensait encore plus maintenant que cette femme ferait un excellent sujet. Elle pourrait alors parler de la difficulté de certain jeune à se créer une place dans cette société, de cette femme qui luttait chaque jour pour sa vie… Oui Lexa serait parfaite pour cet article. Elle avait ce côté touchant, du à son jeune âge, sa fragilité ainsi que sa beauté. Les personnes lisant l'article serait à coup sûr attendrit par cette histoire, et par cette jeune femme. Mais celle-ci n'avait pas l'air d'être très accessible pour l'instant, ce qui se comprenait. Qui sait comment elle réagirait si elle était dans la même situation que la brune…

« Je suppose que je le fais sans but réel… Je vous ai vu ce matin, et j'avoue que comme vous semblez avoir le même âge que moi, ça m'a attristée. Je me suis peut être mise à votre place et j'ai eu envie de venir vous parler. De ce que j'ai pu constater, peu de gens le font… Je voulais peut être vous aider un peu, avec mes maigres moyens » expliqua Clarke.

La brune essayait d'enregistrer tant bien que mal les paroles de la blonde. Une part d'elle restait méfiante envers cet élan de générosité. Il était assez rare de voir des personnes s'approcher d'elle sans arrières pensées.

« Je vous remercie pour le repas » confia Lexa.

« Ne le faites pas. Juste mangez tant que c'est chaud » dit-elle tout en souriant tendrement à la brune.

Lexa ne se fit pas prier et sorti le sandwich chaud du sac, et sans perdre une seconde en pris une bouchée. Elle mangeait tellement vite, que Clarke fut étonnait de voir comment une femme aussi faible physiquement, pouvait manger aussi vite. La brune du comprendre son étonnement, puisqu'elle s'expliqua directement auprès de la brune.

« La nourriture chaude ne reste jamais longtemps dans les mains de son propriétaire. Ici, c'est la jungle... »

Elle put voir dans le regard de la blonde sa tristesse, mais n'y prêta pas plus attention, reportant son attention sur cette nourriture qui était devenu tellement rare.

« Mangez tranquillement, je reste à coté de vous. Personne ne viendra vous voler » répondit Clarke, en profitant pour s'assoir à côté de Lexa.

Pendant quelques minutes, aucune des deux femmes ne parla. La brune appréciait tranquillement son repas, profitant de pouvoir le manger sans craindre une agression. La blonde elle, était dans ses pensées. Jamais elle n'avait imaginé que les choses pouvaient être à ce point horrible pour les personnes vivant dans la rue. Elle se doutait bien de la difficulté, mais ne s'attendait pas à autant. Et c'est en se faisant cette réflexion, qu'elle comprit la chance qu'elle avait de pouvoir chaque nuit retrouver son lit douillé, de savoir que chaque soir un repas chaud l'attendait… Toutes ces choses qui nous paraissent tellement banales mais qui au fond sont tellement essentiel. Elle ne put s'empêcher de se dire que cette nuit, pendant qu'elle dormira paisiblement dans son lit, la brune assise à côté d'elle restera dans le froid.

« Où dormez-vous la nuit ? » tenta Clarke

« Un peu partout, ici, là-bas… Peu importe » Lexa avait son regard figé dans le vide, et la blonde put apercevoir dans ses yeux une certaine crainte.

« J'aimerais tellement faire plus pour vous… » Souffla la blonde

« Vous en avez déjà fait plus que vous ne le pensez » répondit la brune du tac au tac

« Vous serez ici aussi demain ? Je travaille juste ici, dans ce bâtiment. Je pourrais venir vous voir si cela vous convient biensur… » Tenta-t-elle, sachant très bien que la brune ne lui répondrait pas avec grand enthousiasme.

« La rue est à vous autant qu'à moi. Vous pouvez aller où bon vous semble. Je suis ici, comme je peux être ailleurs. Vous avez une cigarette ? »

« Non désolée je ne fume pas. Vous voulez que je vous en trouve une ? »

« Non » grogna la brune « Je peux m'en trouver une moi-même. Merci »

Clarke sentit que le moment était venu pour elle de s'en aller. Elle avait assez envahi l'espace de la brune et si elle ne voulait pas l'effrayer, elle devait se montrer patiente. Sinon jamais elle n'arriverait à l'approcher assez pour avoir suffisamment d'information pour rédiger son article. Il est vrai qu'elle pourrait se contenter de parler de ce sujet dans l'ensemble, sans pour autant rentrer dans le détail d'une seule personne, mais la brune lui paraissait vraiment mystérieuse, et elle était sure que son histoire était des plus passionnante. Et au fond, elle avait aussi envie de la revoir. Sans savoir se l'expliquer, elle avait assez vite ressentit un intérêt évident pour cette femme, intérêt allant plus loin que la simple rédaction de cette article. Elle décida donc de se lever, puis se retourna pour croiser une dernière fois les yeux profonds de la brune.

« A bientôt Lexa »

La brune ne répondit pas, mais son regard restait ancré dans celui de Clarke. Elle espérait secrètement que ce « A bientôt » était sincère… Elle avait rarement l'occasion de faire ce genre de rencontre, et n'avait pas envie de se dire que celle-ci n'arriverait plus jamais. Elle regarda partir la blonde, encore sous le choc de leur discussion. Pour la première depuis bien longtemps, elle avait eu l'impression d'exister, de ne pas être invisible aux yeux de tous. Pour la première fois depuis des mois, on s'était adressé à elle comme à un véritable être humain…

….

Clarke rentra directement à son appartement, fatiguée de cette journée qui l'avait complètement épuisée. Raven était déjà rentrée et commençait à préparer le diner. Inconsciemment elle se mit à repenser à Lexa, se demandant ce que la brune était en train de faire, de penser… Où elle allait dormir cette nuit.

« Eh bien à voir ta tête, tu n'as pas passée une bonne journée toi… »

La constatation de sa colocataire la sortit de ses pensées. Elle releva alors la tête vers Raven, qui semblait assez inquiète.

« Si si elle a était bonne, je pensais juste à quelque chose » dit-elle calmement

« Ton entretien avec ton patron ne s'est pas bien passé ? Pourtant tu semblais plutôt confiante… »

Avec le moment qu'elle avait passé avec la brune cette après-midi, Clarke en avait presque oublié son rendez-vous matinal avec Thelonious Jaha.

« Ah oui, si ça s'est très bien passé. Il m'a même félicité et complimenté. Je suis d'ailleurs chargée de m'occuper de la rubrique « faits de société ». Je devrais rédiger un article par semaine dit-elle le sourire aux lèvres.

« Mais c'est génial Clarke. Tu te rends compte, tu vas écrire pour le plus grand journal de Sydney. Je ne sais pas si tu te rends compte mais ce n'est pas rien. Je suis vraiment super fière de toi. Ahh ma colocataire va devenir célèbre » dit-elle sur un ton enjoué.

Clarke ne put s'empêcher de rire à la remarque de son amie. Raven était sa première fan et était toujours là pour la soutenir, dans n'importe quel moment de sa vie.

« Détend toi, on en est pas encore là » la calma Clarke bien que très amusé par la réaction de la brune. « Mais oui c'est vraiment une bonne chose, c'est le commencement de nouvelles responsabilités et je me sens vraiment prête à rentrer dans cette partie de ma vie »

« Tu sais déjà sur quoi va toucher ton premier article ? Jaha te laisse libre choix ou tu dois respecter des thèmes imposés ? » Questionna la brune

« Je choisis ce que je veux… Tant que ça touche à des sujets concernant la société. Mais c'est vaste, du coup je pense que les idées ne manqueront pas » précisa Clarke, tout en laissant à nouveau vagabonder son esprit vers cette brune aux yeux vert qu'elle avait rencontré plus tôt dans la journée.

« Toi, te connaissant, tu as déjà une idée toute conçu en tête ! Allez explique tout à tata Raven » dit-elle en prenant la main de la blonde pour la forcer à s'assoir sur les tabourets de bar présent près d'elles.

Clarke ne savait pas trop si elle devait lui parler de sa rencontre avec Lexa, et du fait d'avoir été plus que touchée par cette femme…

« Je pense aborder le thème de la pauvreté. Tu as sans doute toi aussi remarqué que Sydney est une ville où beaucoup de sans-abris trainent un peu partout… Alors je me suis dit que j'allais écrire sur l'un d'eux » commença à expliquer la blonde avant d'être coupé par Raven

« Et quoi ? Tu vas poursuivre un clochard pour pouvoir écrire sur lui ? Je ne pense pas que sa vie sera très palpitante. Dormir, manger, dormir, fumer, dormir, boire, etc. etc… Super article » dit-elle en levant son pouce en l'air tout en se moquant de sa colocataire.

« Tu es bête » dit-elle en souriant. « Je suis sure qu'il y a bien plus à découvrir que ces stéréotypes à deux balles Raven ! Et puis j'ai trouvé mon sujet déjà… Il me reste plus qu'à trouver comment faire en sorte de pouvoir en apprendre plus sur elle, son mode de vie… »

Raven leva les mains pour stopper Clarke

« Waouh doucement… Tu as déjà trouvé la personne qui sera représentée dans cet article ? Mais comment ? Pourquoi ? C'est une femme ? »

Clarke fut presque attendrit par la multitude de questions que posait son amie. Elle savait que Raven était toujours curieuse et intéressée par son travail. Et elle avait toujours l'aide dont elle avait besoin quand elle bloquait sur quelque chose.

« Oui, je l'ai vu ce matin en arrivant au travail. Voir cette femme, à peine plus âgée que moi, dans cette situation… Je ne sais pas, ça m'a bouleversée. Et puis, j'ai eu mon entretien avec Jaha, je suis sortie pour réfléchir au sujet que je voulais aborder et je suis à nouveau tomber sur elle. Je la voyais, seule, en train de faire la manche… Et instantanément je me suis dit que je voulais parler, écrire à propos d'elle… Je ne serais pas t'expliquer pourquoi, mais j'ai eu envie d'apprendre à la connaitre… » Dit-elle assez mal à l'aise comme si elle était gênée de dire cela à voix haute.

« Euh Clarke, tu n'essayerais pas de me dire que tu as craquée pour une clocharde ? »

« Ne parle pas d'elle comme ça… C'est irrespectueux ! »

« Oh merde, on est dans la mouise ! Clarke a flashé sur une sans abris ! » Dit-elle en se moquant de sa colocataire.

Clarke sourit malgré tout à la brune, tout en lui tirant la langue.

« Non je n'ai pas craqué sur elle comme tu dis. Disons qu'elle m'a… Comment dire… Elle a suscité ma curiosité, voilà. Du coup, j'ai été lui parler et… »

« Quoi ? Tu es partie discuter avec une SDF ? » La coupant à nouveau.

Clarke commençait à s'agacer « Tu vas me faire tous les adjectifs de pauvre ? » puis sachant que son amie ne pensait pas à mal, elle se détendit avant de poursuivre.

« Donc je suis partie discuter avec elle, et s'il te plait ne te moque pas encore, mais je l'ai trouvée vraiment… Très intéressante. Elle a un regard, on peut voir toute sa force et sa peine à l'intérieur… Et je ne sais pas, j'ai envie d'écrire sur elle mais elle est méfiante. Elle a dû vivre des choses assez difficiles et ne se laisse pas facilement approcher. Appelle cela le syndrome du journaliste si tu veux, mais je meurs d'envie d'en apprendre plus » confia la blonde.

« Hum, tu sais que c'est un peu indiscret de s'approprier son histoire comme cela. Et comment crois-tu qu'elle réagira quand elle l'apprendra ? L'idée est sympa et honnêtement ça ferait un super article mais es-tu sure de vouloir aller aussi loin pour ton travail ? » Demanda Raven avec un peu plus de sérieux.

« Ce n'est qu'un article et comment pourrait-elle le savoir ? Je ne compte pas mettre son nom ni rien » tenta Clarke comme pour se convaincre.

« Je le sais bien. Je voulais juste m'assurer que tu savais où tu mettais les pieds. Tu ne connais pas cette femme…

…

Lexa arpentait les rues des Rocks, un des quartiers les plus vivants de la ville, observant les jeunes qui s'amusaient, passaient du bon temps en terrasse entre amis. Elle zigzaguait entre les gens qui passaient, se sentant seule parmi la foule qui l'encerclaient. La brune aimait marcher dans cette rue, le bruit et les festivités la rassurer. Tant qu'il y avait du monde, elle se sentait en sécurité. Seulement il arrive forcement une heure où les gens rentrent dormir, la laissant seule dans les ruelles sombres de la ville…


	3. Chapter 3

_**Bonsoir ^^ J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. Je préviens d'avance il est plus dur que les deux autres et pour les plus sensibles, il y a une scène plus difficile que les autres au début. Et ça ne risque pas de s'arranger avec le temps ^^ Le sujet est assez sérieux et parfois certains passages seront plus durs que d'autres. Vous êtes prévenus ^^ Bonne lecture.**_

* * *

Il était maintenant deux heures du matin. Les rues étaient devenues bien plus calme et un silence pesant régnait autour de la brune. Celle-ci déambulait dans la ville, éclairée par quelques lampadaires encore allumés. Ses pensées se dirigèrent vers sa rencontre de cette après-midi, aussi inattendue que surprenante. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander si elle pourrait la revoir aujourd'hui… Pas pour avoir à manger ou de l'argent, mais parce que sa compagnie était la chose la plus agréable qu'elle avait connue depuis bien des jours…

Un bruit sourd la sortie de ses pensées, le fracas d'une bouteille de verre résonna dans sa tête… La brune ne savait pas trop si elle devait se retourner pour voir d'où venez le bruit ou bien continuer à marcher, accélérant son pas pour fuir un éventuel danger. Prenant la décision de partir au plus vite d'ici, elle pouvait entendre des rires au loin et une présence se rapprochant. La peur commençait à naître dans son ventre, la poussant à marcher encore plus vite. Elle ne cessait de se dire à voix haute « pas ce soir, putain pas ce soir… »

« Eh ma jolie, où tu courre comme ça ? »

Cette voix, elle ne l'a connaissait que trop bien. Au début de son périple infernal, elle avait cru bon de faire confiance à ses semblables, pensant qu'une entraide était possible. Elle s'était vite rendu compte qu'elle se fourvoyait complètement et qu'elle devait se méfier de chaque personne et encore plus de certains…

« Ne va pas si vite ! On n'a pas tous eu la chance de manger un repas copieux aujourd'hui ! » Dit-il d'un air sarcastique.

Lexa pouvait reconnaître cette voix entre milles. Jamais elle ne pourrait oublier cet homme, en qui elle avait cru pouvoir faire confiance et qui l'avait mené en bateaux pour mieux se servir d'elle. Faire confiance ? Quelle connerie ! Dans ce monde là, on ne peut faire confiance à personne, à peine à soi même… La brune se mit à courir en espérant que l'homme se fatigue de lui-même. Visiblement il avait l'air déjà bien éméché, elle pourrait sans trop de soucis le prendre de vitesse. Regardant en arrière tout en courant, elle se prit de plein fouet le corps d'une femme. Osant à peine tourner la tête pour voir qui lui faisait obstacle, arrêtant ainsi sa course. La brune leva les yeux et put reconnaître celle qui lui bloquait le chemin, accompagnée de son chien de garde favori.

« Alors ma belle, tu pensais pouvoir t'échapper » se moqua la quinquagénaire

Lexa regarda la femme, un mélange de haine et de crainte dans les yeux. Elle savait très bien où cet échange allait la mener. La mâchoire serrée, elle maintenait son regard dans les yeux froid de la femme. C'est en entendant la voix de la personne à côté, qu'elle se décida à dévier ses yeux de Nia.

« Alors Lexa on se fait un pique nique avec une jolie blonde et on n'invite pas ses amis ? C'est pas très courtois comme attitude » lança la brune.

« Va te faire foutre Ontari » répliqua Lexa, rassemblant tout le courage qu'elle avait encore en elle.

Elle savait très bien qui était l'homme derrière, et la simple pensée d'elle face à ses trois adversaires lui donnait la nausée. La brune savait se battre, elle avait du apprendre à se défendre même si assez souvent elle ne pouvait pas faire le poids face aux personnes qui l'attaquaient. Lexa se déplaçait toujours seule, refusant de se joindre à un gang. Nia et ses deux chiens de garde avaient mal digérés son affront lorsqu'elle avait décidée de se retirer, ne voulant pas participer à leur petit jeu pervers. Elle s'était alors fait trois ennemis de taille…

« C'est qu'elle courre vite cette garce » grogna le jeune homme derrière elle, essoufflé d'avoir dû faire tant d'effort avec autant d'alcool dans le sang

« Elle ne va plus aller bien loin maintenant » défia la plus jeune, tout en se déplaçant face à Lexa pour tenter de l'impressionner. « Tu sais ce qu'on leur fait aux salopes qui se croient plus maligne que nous ? » Dit-elle le sourire aux lèvres.

« Non Ontari, tu me la laisse. On a un diffèrent à régler. N'est-ce pas ma belle ? » Clama l'homme, qui avait profité de l'altercation pour se positionner lui aussi face à elle.

Roan glissa sa main sur le visage de la brune, rapprochant alors son visage de celle-ci. Son haleine empestait l'alcool, et une odeur de transpiration émanait de lui, si bien que la brune fut immédiatement dégoûtée par le jeune homme. Le blond en profita alors pour attraper Lexa par les cheveux, sans trop de force, pour la forcer à rester près de lui.

« Ne fait pas ta prude, on sait toi comme moi que au fond tu adore ça » Fit-il en glissant sa main sur sa taille

La brune réagit immédiatement, et dans l'élan de sa colère attrapa la main de Roan qui était glissé dans ses cheveux et profita de sa proximité pour lui balancer son poing en plein visage. Le jeune homme recula automatiquement sous la force du coup, et releva la tête, la lèvre explosée et en sang. La brune s'attendait à de la colère, à une riposte, mais pas à le voir sourire. Après avoir craché le sang qui gisait dans sa bouche, il se rapprocha à nouveau d'elle, cette fois ci dans le but de la tenir plus fermement.

« Belle et sauvage. Un vrai délice » glissa-t-il à son oreille tout en lui maintenant les bras dans le dos.

« Roan ! On n'est pas là pour ça. Tu t'amuseras avec elle une fois qu'on aura récupéré ce qu'on est venus chercher. » Cria la plus âgée.

« Bien » se résigna l'homme, puis se retournant à nouveau vers Lexa « Soit patiente, je m'occuperais de toi après »

Les deux femmes prirent la place de Roan pour bloquer les mains de Lexa. Elles n'étaient pas trop de deux pour contenir la jeune femme qui tentait avec force de se dégager de l'emprise. Lexa commençait à se demander ce qu'ils allaient lui faire, mais l'honneur l'empêchait de supplier. Plutôt crever que leur faire ce plaisir. L'homme se plaça à nouveau face à la brune, un sourire pervers sur les lèvres.

« Alors ma jolie, que cache tu aujourd'hui dans ton sac ? C'est qu'il commence à faire froid ces temps-ci… Tu ne voudrais pas que ton ami prenne froid non ? » Roan avait dans ses main le sac de la brune, et le retourna pour faire tomber toutes les affaires de celle-ci sur le sol. Il pouvait voir dans les yeux de Lexa toute sa colère, sa rage… Ca l'amusait encore plus.

« Mais c'est qu'il a l'air chaud ce pull » dit-il en prenant dans ses main le vieil habit déchiré en laine Puis regardant à nouveau le visage crispé de la brune, il se rapprocha à nouveau d'elle. « Mais pas aussi chaud que celui que tu portes. Laisse-moi t'aider à le retirer… » Dit-il tout en posant ses mains sur le bas du vêtement. « Tenez là à la taille, et bloquez ses jambes, je ne voudrais pas que notre lionne rugisse un peu trop ».

Lexa tentait de se débattre du mieux qu'elle pouvait, mais le maintien de ses jambes et de son buste l'empêchait de se dégager.

« Espèce d'enfoirée ! » Cria-t-elle avant de lui cracher au visage.

Roan paraissait surpris par le geste de la brune, mais ne mit pas longtemps à reprendre son air supérieur et sure de lui. Tout en s'essuyant le visage avec son bras, il reprit sa position pour enlever le pull de la brune. Une fois enlevé, le blond observa Lexa, tout juste recouverte d'un vieux tee shirt gris complètement délavé.

« Vérifie où elle planque son argent » ordonna la plus vieille

« Avec plaisir » murmura-t-il tout en faisant un clin d'œil à la prisonnière.

Roan en profita pour glisser ses mains un peu partout sur le corps de la brune, tout en maintenant son regard écœuré. Il glissa ses mains sur ses poches arrières de pantalon pour récupérer l'argent de Lexa, tout en profitant du touché de son corps sous ses doigts.

« Hum non ce n'est pas là… Peut-être dans les poches avant… Ne te débat pas je sais que tu aimes ca au fond » Dit-il tout en glissant sa main sale dans la poche avant de son jean. « Toujours rien… »

« Dégage tes mains de là ! Espèce de pervers ! » Tenta Lexa dans un dernier cri de rage.

Elle savait que se défendre ne servirait à rien, mais rester là sans bouger était encore pire. Elle refusait de se laisser faire même si elle ne pouvait rien faire contre eux trois. C'est en sentant la main de Roan se glisser dans son pantalon, qu'elle comprit qu'il ne la laisserait pas filer aussi facilement. Sentir ses doigts s'immiscer ainsi sur elle, à cet endroit, lui donna envie de vomir. Elle tenta un dernier essai pour se dégager mais les deux femmes la tenaient trop bien. Elle avait envie de crier, d'hurler, de pleurer…

« S'il te plait non… » Dit Lexa, à bout de force.

« Je veux juste vérifier partout, se serait dommage d'oublier un endroit »

La brune retenait ses larmes pour ne pas paraitre encore plus faible que ce qu'elle était déjà. Le jeune homme arrêta enfin son exploration, retirant alors sa main de son corps.

« Dis-moi où se trouve l'argent que tu as, si tu ne veux pas que j'explore d'autres parties encore plus intimes » tenta de négocier le blond

Lexa pris peur aux menaces du jeune homme, elle avait juste envie qu'on lui foute la paix. Elle avait été assez humiliée comme ça…

« Dans le sac, poche intérieure… » Se résigna-t-elle

« Oups… Je n'ai pas dû assez bien regarder » se moqua Roan.

Il s'éloigna de Lexa pour attraper le sac, et fouiller dans la petite poche en tissu pour en ressortir une petite boite dans laquelle était les économies de la brune. Après les avoir glissaient dans sa poche, il se redirigea vers les deux femmes qui tenaient encore fermement la brune.

« Laisse-moi lui montrer comment doivent se comporter les petites salopes dans son genre » tenta la plus jeune.

Roan remplaça donc Ontari, pour lui permettre de faire face à Lexa. Une fois devant elle, elle tenta d'impressionner la brune en lui lançant un sourire moqueur.

« Tu crois que les jolies filles viendront encore te taper la causette avec le visage amoché ? »

« Je ne sais pas, elles viennent te parler à toi ? » répondit Lexa

Ontari, énervée par la moquerie de la brune, lui lança son point en plein visage, sentant l'os de sa pommette craquer sous son poing. Lexa rageait intérieurement sous la douleur. Si seulement le combat était équitable, elle lui rendrait la monnaie de sa pièce. Un deuxième coup l'a fit presque tomber au sol, si elle n'était pas retenu par Roan et sa mère. Voyant sa faiblesse, ils la poussèrent par terre, pour que la plus jeune puisse lui assigner des coups de pieds un peu partout. Une fois la brune immobile, gisant sur le sol, Nia stoppa Ontari.

« Ça suffit, on n'est pas là pour la tuer »

« Tirons nous d'ici avant que quelqu'un nous voit » Lança Roan

Ils partirent laissant Lexa seule, à peine vêtue pour tenir une nuit d'octobre, complètement assommée par les coups qu'elle venait de recevoir. La brune était bien consciente, mais la force n'était plus là. Elle resta donc allongée, se tenant le ventre… Après avoir retenue ses larmes aussi longtemps qu'elle avait pu, elle s'effondra, pleurant jusqu'à tomber de sommeil.

* * *

Clarke était en route pour se rendre au travail. Elle n'avait eu, pour une fois, aucune difficulté à se lever, et s'était préparer rapidement pour peut-être pouvoir croiser Lexa avant de commencer sa journée de travail.

Une fois arrivée devant le journal, elle regarda partout autour d'elle pour voir si la brune était là. Après avoir bien cherchée, elle fut forcée de constater qu'elle n'était nulle part. Résignée, elle entra alors dans le bâtiment pour se rendre dans son bureau.

Son collègue était déjà présent, en train de boire un café, assit tranquillement sur le rebord de son bureau. Comme à son habitude, il avait les cheveux en bataille, et portait sur lui un air je m'en foutiste. Mais dans le métier, Jasper était un des meilleurs, toujours à l'affut de la moindre information. Il travaillait la plupart du temps avec Monty, et était à l'origine de bon nombre des meilleurs articles du Sydney Morning Herald.

Clarke, faute de place disponible à son arrivée, avait été placé avec eux dans leur bureau. Et depuis, pour rien au monde elle ne changerait cela. Elle appréciait beaucoup les deux jeunes hommes, et ils avaient été d'une grande aide lorsqu'elle était arrivée dans ce journal.

« Et bien Clarkie, qu'est ce qui t'arrives ? On a pas l'habitude de te voir en avance » se moqua Jasper

« Il n'est jamais trop tard pour prendre de bonnes résolutions mon cher » répondit-elle le sourire aux lèvres.

« J'ai appris que tu prenais en grade, faut célébrer ça ! Ce soir, on t'emmène fêter ça ! Et comme demain c'est samedi, ce sera zéro limite ! »

« Ouhla ! Et je suppose que je ne peux refuser » dit-elle ironiquement

Monty entra à son tour dans le bureau, et s'immisça directement dans la conversation, qu'il avait pu entendre à travers la porte semi close.

« Non tu ne peux pas ! Et invite tes colocataires, Jasper veut les rencontrer depuis qu'il les a vu sur ton téléphone en fond d'écran »

« Je vais voir ce que je peux faire, ça ne devrait pas être trop difficile, elles adorent sortirent et faire la fête. Mais Octavia est chez son copain, je ne sais pas si elle fera le déplacement » expliqua Clarke

« Je suis sure que tu sauras la convaincre » sourit Jasper

Le reste de la matinée se passa tranquillement. Jasper et Monty bossait sur un article de faits divers, concernant deux véhicules rentrés en collision cette nuit, après un abus trop important de drogues et d'alcool des conducteurs. Clarke elle, était perdue dans ses pensées… Elle tentait tant bien que mal de rédiger le début de son article mais ses pensées vagabondaient toujours vers une certaine brune. La blonde ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander si Lexa était devant le journal, ou si elle avait trouvée refuge ailleurs…

La pause de midi arriva vite, et Clarke partie rejoindre sa meilleure amie, à qui elle avait promis de lui consacrer du temps pour manger un morceau. La petite brune l'attendait dans le hall du bâtiment, et lui offrit un grand sourire en guise d'accueil.

« C'est encore plus grand que ce que j'imaginais ici, c'est impressionnant » fit Raven

« Oui, il m'a fallu quelques temps pour m'y habituer moi aussi » répondit la blonde.

« Allez blondinette, en route, on a deux heures, et on ne va pas les passer sur ton lieu de travail » dit-elle en agrippant le bras de Clarke.

Les deux jeunes femmes sortirent, et se dirigèrent vers un bar-restaurant où elles avaient l'habitude d'aller. Une fois posées à table, elles commandèrent à manger, et se mirent à discuter de tout et de rien, jusqu'à ce que le sujet de l'article de la blonde refasse surface.

« Alors tu as avancée ? » demanda la brune

« Non, pas du tout. Je suis complètement bloquée, je ne sais pas par où commencer… » Avoua la blonde.

« Des nouvelles de ta muse ? » se moqua Raven

« Non » décida de répondre Clarke, sans relever le pique de sa colocataire. « Je ne l'ai pas vu ce matin, en même temps je me doute bien qu'elle ne doit pas se poser toujours au même endroit. Je peux te dire quelque chose sans que tu ne te moque, encore une fois ? »

« Oui biensur dis-moi... » Répondit Raven, sur un ton bien plus sérieux

« Une partie de moi veut la revoir pour cet article c'est vrai, parce que je suis sûre qu'il pourrait être vraiment génial et me permettrait de prouver ce que je vaux dans mon travail. Mais il n'y a pas que ça… J'ai vraiment un intérêt pour cette femme, je… » Se coupa elle-même en voyant le regard perdu de son ami « non Raven, pas ce genre d'intérêt ! Mais je ne sais pas, cette fille me touche, et je sais que je ne la connais pas mais j'aimerais vraiment apprendre à le faire. Tu la verrais, tu ne te moquerais pas d'elle comme ça. Tout joue contre elle et pourtant, elle impose vraiment le respect… C'est étrange à expliquer, je ne lui ai parlée que quelques minutes et pourtant je me sens… attirée par son histoire »

« Par son histoire ou par elle ? » appuya la brune

« Par son histoire Raven, et oui c'est vrai sous ses habits sales, c'est une très belle femme. Mais je ne te parle pas de ça. J'ai envie de l'aider, et je sais que c'est stupide, mais une partie de moi aimerait vraiment le faire »

« Tu ne peux pas aider toutes les personnes dans le besoin Clarke, sinon tu n'en finirais jamais. Le monde est fait comme ça, il y a des pauvres, des riches, des cons, des égoïstes… »

La blonde coupa son amie.

« Mais est-ce une raison pour ne rien faire ? C'est un peu facile ! Comme on est entouré de cons et d'égoïstes soyons le aussi ? Je ne sais pas… » Souffla la journaliste

« Et donc tu voudrais faire quoi ? L'héberger ? Tu ne sais même pas qui elle est, ni si elle est dangereuse. Je veux bien te croire, elle est surement très amochée par la vie, et oui c'est triste, mais ce n'est pas à toi de venir l'aider. Il y a des centres pour ça »

« Oui tu as raison, je suis bête… Bref changeons de sujet ! Ce soir Jasper et Monty nous ont invités pour fêter mes nouvelles attributions au journal, ça te tente ? demanda Clarke, en essayant de penser à autre chose

« Carrément ! Ils ont l'air cool tes collègues de ce que tu m'en dis et je suis toujours pour sortir faire la fête. On pourrait demander à Octavia et Lincoln de venir aussi. Tu ne veux pas qu'elle demande à son frère de venir ? Ca ne te ferait pas de mal un peu de distraction… et Bellamy est super sexy» Dit-elle en appuyant sur le sexy.

« C'est vrai qu'il n'est pas trop mal » rigola-t-elle

Raven fut soudain très excité par cette soirée, et commença à gigoter sur sa chaise comme une enfant à qui on avait promis un gâteau.

« Je sens que cette soirée va être mémorable. Je m'occupe de O et Linc ! Ca ne devrait pas être trop dur de convaincre son frère, vu comment tu lui avais tapé dans l'œil à l'anniversaire de sa sœur. C'est quoi ton programme à toi ? » Demanda la brune.

« Je vais rester au bureau, pour avancer sur mon article, enfin pour tenter d'avancer dans mon article » dit-elle l'air dépité. « Je ne pense pas rentrer trop tard, comme ça j'aurais le temps de me préparer pour ce soir »

« Ok alors rendez-vous à l'appartement pour les préparatifs » lança la brune tout en se levant de table.

Les deux jeunes femmes sortirent du restaurant, et se séparèrent au bout de la rue. Clarke tenta un regard près de son lieu de travail, dans l'espoir de croiser Lexa, mais encore une fois elle dû se résigner. Ella passa l'après-midi, penchée sur son article, à faire des recherches sur le thème central avant d'avoir suffisamment d'informations pour pouvoir rentrer dans le sujet plus en profondeur.

* * *

Vers 19h, la blonde passa le pas de la porte de son Duplex, pour se diriger immédiatement vers la salle de bain pour se laver, puis vers sa chambre pour choisir sa tenue pour ce soir. Elle opta pour une robe pull moulante noir, accompagné de longues bottes à talon. Tenue parfaite pour un soir d'octobre. Une fois prête, elle se dirigea vers la chambre de Raven, pour voir si son amie avait fini.

Après avoir toqué, elle entra dans la pièce, et trouva Raven habillé d'un slim kaki, et d'un débardeur noir. Sa tenue était plus simple que la sienne mais lui allait vraiment bien. Après avoir enfilé ses bottines et sa veste en cuir, la brune se retourna vers Clarke, un sourire aux lèvres après avoir examinée plus en détail sa colocataire.

« Si ton but est de séduire Bellamy, tu as visée juste »

« Tu es bête ! » répondit la blonde en souriant.

« Oui mais tu adore ça ! On peut y aller, pile poil prête à l'heure ! »

Les deux jeunes femmes firent le trajet à pied pour rejoindre le bar où les attendaient leurs amis. En quelques minutes, elles arrivèrent à destination, voyant au loin Octavia, Lincoln et Bellamy. Jasper et Monty arrivèrent en même temps qu'elles.

Bellamy fut le premier à s'avancer vers Clarke et Raven.

« Tu es très jolie ce soir Clarke… » Dit-il d'un ton peu assuré et un peu intimidé.

« Merci Bellamy ! Tu es pas mal non plus dans ton genre » lança la blonde.

Le groupe, après s'être salué, se décida à rentrer à l'intérieur. Mais Clarke fut soudain prise par la sensation que quelqu'un la regardait. Elle détourna son regard de l'entrée du bar, et se retourna. Elle la vit alors, seule dans l'ombre, l'observant. Après une journée entière à la chercher, elle daignait enfin se montrer. Raven fut surprise de ne pas voir sa colocataire suivre le groupe, et pris le temps de regarder ce qui pouvait la retarder. Elle vit alors son amie fixer une femme, d'environ leur âge. Elle ne mit pas longtemps à comprendre de qui il s'agissait.

« Clarke… C'est elle ? » Demanda la brune

« Oui… » Répondit la blonde, sans détourner les yeux de Lexa

« Clarke, tes amis t'attendent. Tu ne peux rien faire pour elle, vous n'êtes pas du même monde. Profite de cette soirée, c'est ta soirée ! » Tenta Raven

La blonde se résigna, arrivant enfin à lâcher le regard de la brune, pour regarder son amie. Elle avait raison, elle devait aller rejoindre ses amis, mais au fond d'elle, elle avait envie d'aller voir Lexa, savoir comment elle allait… La décision fut prise par la femme au loin, qui avait profitée de cette séparation visuelle pour s'éloigner de la blonde. Clarke tenta une dernière fois un regard dans la direction où était la femme quelques secondes plus tôt, et fut triste de constater qu'encore une fois, elle ne pourrait pas passer du temps avec cette femme…

* * *

 _ **Tout d'abord je voulais vous remercier pour vos Follows et Reviews. Et merci encore à Kouan pour son petit coup de publicité ^^ Je prends le temps de répondre aux commentaires maintenant, comme je ne pourrais pas le faire avant deux semaines. Je pars en vacance, alors je ne suis pas sure de pouvoir publier avant mon retour.**_

 _ **: Merci pour ton compliment et non je ne fais pas ça depuis des années, ça fait à peine quelques mois mais merci ça me donne envie de continuer et m'améliorer. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira aussi.**_

 _ **Jessie943 : Merci ^^ Oui c'est vrai que c'est assez triste, mais je ne veux pas rentrer dans le dramatique/pathétique non plus. Je vais essayer de trouver le juste milieu.**_

 _ **Fanny : Merci pour ton commentaire. Alors non je n'ai pas de jours réguliers de publication. Je t'avoue que j'écris un peu en fonction de mon envie du moment et de mon temps. Mais j'essayerais d'être le plus régulière possible. Je pense tourner autour d'un chapitre par semaine environ.**_

 _ **Easys : J'essaye de ne pas tomber dans le pathétique. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira aussi. Merci pour ton suivi**_

 _ **Kouan : Sujet épineux c'est rien de le dire ^^ Je t'ai déjà répondu en MP mais un petit merci encore pour ton suivi et tes conseils ^^ Je vais tenter la barre de séparation dans le doc manager, mais comme il se fait tard je ne suis pas sure d'avoir la patience de chercher ^^**_

 _ **JessDMN : Oui j'essaye de créer une Lexa touchante mais pas faible non plus. Et non Clarke n'est pas mauvaise, et on le voit encore plus dans ce chapitre mais en effet, ça risque de créer quelques problèmes par la suite ^^**_

 _ **MaraCapucin : Merci pour ton commentaire et ton suivi. A bientôt ^^**_

 _ **Guest : Et je suis ravie de te compter parmi les lecteurs de cette fiction. Si tu lis ce que Kouan fait et que tu aimes ce que j'écris alors je le prends comme un énorme compliment ^^ Merci**_

 _ **Drikanne : Alors ça me fait encore plus plaisir que tu es décidé de laisser une review ^^ Merci pour ton encouragement, ça fait toujours plaisir de savoir que ce que l'on écrit plait. Merci pour tes compliments, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira tout autant ^^**_

 _ **Artemis972 : Je suis contente si tu trouves ça intéressant comme sujet. J'ai longtemps hésité avant de me décider. C'est vrai que Lexa et Clarke ont une vie complètement opposée, et la compréhension entre les deux risques d'être difficile. Pour le moment, il est vrai aussi que Raven n'est pas très ouverte d'esprit, mais tout comme Clarke, elle n'est pas mauvaise. Juste un peu fermée. Merci pour ton commentaires ^^**_

 _ **Guest : J'espère que certains passages de ce chapitre ne seront pas trop violents pour toi. J'essaye de faire de cette fiction une histoire assez complète, et d'aller au fond des choses. Certains passages seront parfois dur mais nécessaires pour la suite. A bientôt et merci ^^**_

 _ **Blake30 : Niveau fréquence de publication, je dirais une fois par semaine environ. Mais je n'ai pas de jour particulier, c'est un peu en fonction du temps et de l'envie. A bientôt ^^**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hey ^^ Je sais que je n'ai pas publiée depuis 3 semaines et je suis vraiment désolée pour l'attente. J'ai galéré à avoir une connexion internet en vacance. Mais je vais reprendre des publications plus régulières. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira aussi. Bonne lecture ^^**_

* * *

Le bar était bondé. A croire que toute la jeunesse de Sydney s'était donné rendez-vous ici pour commencer le weekend. La piste de danse était envahie, les jeunes s'agglutinaient les uns contre les autres pour danser au rythme de la musique qui résonnait dans la salle. Clarke les observaient, son regard se porta sur un mec tentant maladroitement de se rapprocher d'une jolie rousse. Après un bref échange, elle put voir la jeune femme refouler le bonhomme, et ce ne fut sans un sourire qu'elle l'observa repartir bredouille, la queue entre les jambes.

Tout le monde avait l'air de s'amuser, mais elle ne se sentait pas d'humeur à la fête… Plus depuis qu'elle l'avait vue… Mais c'était sans compter sur sa meilleure amie, qu'elle fut poussée à sortir de ses pensées.

« Eh Clarke ramène toi ! Bellamy nous as trouvé une table » lança Raven tout en lui saisissant le bras pour la diriger vers la table en question.

La blonde ne prit même pas la peine de répondre et se contenta de suivre le mouvement. Elle s'installa là où il y avait une place de libre, à coté de Bellamy. Celui-ci la regardait d'ailleurs avec un petit sourire timide ce qui n'échappa pas à la vue de la blonde. Une fois assise elle sentie le jeune homme se rapprocher de son oreille.

« Je suis content que vous m'ayez invité. Ça va nous permettre de discuter un peu plus… On en a jamais eu trop l'occasion malgré que tu sois la meilleure amie de ma sœur » dit-il tout doucement

« C'est normal, et puis Raven te trouve cool alors on s'est dit qu'il était temps qu'on apprenne à te connaitre un peu plus » Fit-elle tout en souriant avant de retourner dans ses pensées. Ce soir, la blonde n'arrivait pas à se concentrer sur autre chose que la scène qui c'était déroulée sous ses yeux avant de rentrer.

« Et toi ? »

La blonde fut à nouveau coupée dans ses rêveries…

« Hm, moi quoi ? » demanda-t-elle lascivement

« Tu as dit que Raven me trouvait cool… Est-ce aussi ton cas ? » Tenta le jeune homme

« Oui biensur, tu es sympa et puis tu es le frère d'Octavia donc c'est évident que tu es le bienvenu » tenta-t-elle de répondre en espérant que sa réponse suffirait au brun.

« D'accord. En tout cas, ça me fait vraiment plaisir de te revoir. Je voulais t'inviter à boire un verre depuis un moment, mais je n'ai jamais trop osé… Tu as l'air parfois si… Détachée… » La blonde n'avait même pas attendue que Bellamy finisse sa phrase qu'elle avait déjà le regard perdu ailleurs, comme si la conversation qu'elle entretenait avec le frère de son amie lui passait complètement au-dessus.

« Comme là par exemple… » Souffla Bellamy

« Excuse-moi… Je crois que ce soir je ne suis pas trop dans mon assiette. La fatigue je suppose… » Répliqua la blonde.

« Si jamais tu as besoin de parler, hésite pas d'accord ? »

« Hm hm » répondit Clarke pour acquiescer. Au loin elle sentait le regard de Raven posé sur elle et Bellamy, ce qui lui fit comprendre que la brune avait surement une idée derrière la tête. Au moment où leurs regards se croisèrent elle vit d'ailleurs celle-ci lui faire un petit clin d'œil avant de montrer le jeune d'homme d'un mouvement de tête. Il y avait d'ailleurs de grande chance que le fait d'être assise à côté de Bellamy soit une idée de son amie. Et même si oui, le garçon était plutôt mignon, ce soir Clarke n'avait pas du tout la tête au flirt.

Elle tendit l'oreille vers les autres conversations du groupe, espérant que l'une d'elle la face sortir de son état de latence. Elle entendit Jasper, Monty et Octavia débattre sur son boulot au journal. Curieuse elle se mêla à la conversation.

« Attention Octavia, ne profite pas de cette soirée pour pourrir mon image au boulot » ria la blonde en voyant son amie parler aux deux jeunes hommes.

« Ah dommage, se serait surement le plus intéressant » souffla Jasper

« Pour qui me prends-tu » s'offusqua la brune, tout en mimant un air offensé en même temps qu'elle souriait

« Je te connais O, tu ne sais pas tenir ta langue dès que tu peux m'embarrasser » dit-elle légèrement

« Eh ben figure-toi que pour une fois non, ma chère » se défendit la brune. « On était en train de parler de tes exploits de la semaine auprès du grand patron. Jasper me disait qu'il n'arrêtait pas de complimenter ton travail »

« Complimenter c'est un vaste mot. Il n'arrête pas de dire qu'il mise beaucoup d'espoir en toi » intervint Jasper.

« Tu t'es fait un ami de taille » lança son acolyte

Clarke sourit aux révélations de ses collègues. C'est vrai que son travail lui apportait énormément et elle avait hâte de prouver ce dont elle était capable. Mais en même temps, elle bloquait déjà sur son premier article et cela l'angoissait légèrement. Il lui restait 5 jours pour le rédiger, et il faut bien avouer que pour l'instant, elle en était loin.

« Allez on est là pour fêter ton succès ma belle, alors prend un verre et trinquons tous ensemble » lança Raven qui avait suivi la conversation elle aussi.

La blonde obéit et saisit son verre et commença à boire comme le faisait ses amis.

Après quelques verres, Clarke ne pouvait toujours pas empêcher ses pensées de s'égarer. Au contraire, l'alcool rendait son obsession pour Lexa plus présente encore. Octovia du sentir que quelque chose travaillait son amie, puisqu'elle changea de place avec Bellamy, pour pouvoir discuter avec elle plus intimement.

« Bon ma belle, tu vas me dire ce qui te perturbe autant ? Tu as l'air complétement ailleurs ce soir »

« Je suis juste fatiguée, ça ira mieux demain » tenta la blonde

« Ne me fait pas le coup de la fatigue à moi Clarke. Je te connais un peu mieux que ça. Je vois bien que quelque chose ne va pas, même Raven s'inquiète pour toi. Et pourtant Raven est l'optimisme incarné, et … »

« Raven n'a pas pu s'empêcher de tout te raconter c'est ça ? » coupa la blonde

« Eh il n'y a aucune mauvaise intention là-dedans et tu le sais. On est tes amies et donc on s'inquiète. C'est notre rôle… Et si tu veux parler de cette fille avec moi, n'hésite pas. Je pourrais, comme je peux tenter de t'aiguiller… »

« Il n'y a pas grand-chose à dire. J'ai rencontré cette femme et voilà je n'arrive pas à me la sortir de la tête et non, pas dans ce sens-là » se justifia déjà la blonde.

« Et même si c'était dans ce sens Clarke, ce ne serait pas grave » dit-elle pour la rassurer

« Honnêtement je ne sais pas. Elle m'a juste trop intriguée pour que je puisse l'ignorer aujourd'hui. Mais je ne la connais pas, et puis qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse ? D'un côté j'ai cet article à rédiger qui me pousse à aller vers elle parce que je sais qu'elle sera mon meilleur sujet, et d'un autre j'ai envie de l'aider… Mais Raven, ne fait que m'en empêcher, et elle a raison, je devrais laisser tomber… » Se résigna la jeune femme.

« Raven est plus terre à terre que nous, que moi surtout. Alors elle te dit ce qu'elle croit le mieux et d'une certaine manière elle n'a pas tort. Tu ne connais pas cette femme, tu ne sais pas si elle est dangereuse et même si elle ne l'est pas, elle ne pourra peut-être pas t'apporter grand-chose… Ou peut-être qu'au contraire, cette rencontre n'est pas dû au hasard. Ecoute je ne suis pas là pour te dire quoi faire, mais pour te dire de faire ce qui te semble juste. Si tu veux revoir cette femme alors vas-y. Mais n'oublie pas une chose… Vous n'êtes pas du même monde, et vous ne le serez jamais… Et ça, tu ne devras jamais l'oublier »

« Je l'ai vu tout à l'heure, avant de rentrer dans ce bar… Si tu voyais ce que me criaient ses yeux… Je ne peux pas rester indifférente. Elle a notre âge… » Souffla la blonde.

« Est-ce qu'elle te plait ? » questionna Octavia.

« C'est une SDF O ! »

« Ce n'est pas ma question. Je sais ce qu'elle est. Mais te plait-elle ? Est-ce juste de la curiosité ? Une lubie de journaliste ? De la culpabilité parce que ça te fait te rendre compte du monde dans lequel on vit ? Ou bien elle te plait ? »

« Peut-être un peu de tout ça… Mais de là à dire qu'elle me plait non… Elle m'intrigue et me fait de la peine… »

« Peut-être qu'elle ne veut pas de ta pitié » lança la brune

« Ce n'est pas de la pitié ! J'ai juste beaucoup de mal à accepter d'avoir parlé à cette fille, et de ne rien faire pour elle. C'est si difficile que ça à comprendre ? » Dit-elle un peu plus fort que voulu. Elle sentit aussitôt le regard de Raven se poser sur elles, et savait que celle-ci allait venir les rejoindre.

« Non je comprends. Tu sais, au début Lincoln était loin d'être le meilleur choix, mais j'ai su voir au-delà. Sous ses airs de mec dangereux, il y avait bien plus à découvrir. Si vraiment tu as envie d'aller la voir, vas-y je te couvre »

« Tu es sérieuse ? » répondit Clarke, semblant surprise.

« Oui. Je m'occupe de Raven » dit-elle en donnant à son amie son sac et sa veste pour qu'elle puisse s'éclipser assez rapidement avant que ses amis ne la retiennent.

« Merci O… »

« Pas de quoi Clarkie. Prends ton téléphone et appelle en cas de besoin. Allez go, file ! »

La blonde ne se fit pas prier et se précipita le plus rapidement possible vers la sortie. Raven tenta de l'interpeler mais trop tard, Clarke avait déjà franchi la porte. Elle se dirigea vers Octavia.

« Ne me dis pas qu'elle est partie la retrouver ? »

« Raven c'est une grande fille. Laisse la faire. Je sais que tu t'inquiètes mais elle sait ce qu'elle fait. Fait lui confiance un peu ! » Tenta-t-elle pour résonner l'hispanique.

« Et si cette fille est en fait une psychopathe et que Clarke ne rentre jamais à l'appart ? »

« Arrête de regarder autant de film » dit-elle en se moquant de son amie.

« Mouai… J'espère que tu as raison. Bon ben on ne va pas arrêter de faire la fête pour ça ! Allez miss, vient boire avec moi ! »

* * *

Clarke ne savait pas trop où aller. La ville était grande, et retrouver une personne ici s'avérait difficile. Elle ne savait pas par où commencer… Lexa lui avait déjà dit qu'elle n'avait pas de lieu de repos à proprement parler… Elle pouvait être partout et nulle part à la fois… Alors sans trop réfléchir, la blonde se mit à marcher droit devant, en espérant tomber sur elle…

Plus elle avançait, plus elle se demandait ce qu'elle allait bien pouvoir lui dire si elle la trouvait. La brune n'avait peut-être pas envie de lui parler. Après tout, elles ne s'étaient adressé la parole qu'une seule fois. Peut-être même que Lexa ne se souviendrait pas d'elle…

Clarke, à force de cogiter, en venait à se dire que l'idée était surement mauvaise. Cela faisait déjà une heure qu'elle tournait dans les rues de Sydney sans trop savoir où aller… Elle essayait de faire confiance à son instinct en privilégiant les rues plus mouvementées. Elle se dit que la brune préférait surement la sécurité de ses lieux que le calme effrayant des rues désertes.

Et c'est à ce moment-là, qu'elle aperçut au loin une femme, seulement vêtue d'un tee shirt. A la distance à laquelle elle se trouvait, elle ne pouvait être sure que c'était bien elle, mais rare était les personnes en tee shirt dehors en pleine nuit un soir d'octobre. Alors, avec un mélange d'excitation et de crainte, elle décida de se rapprocher de cette personne. Plus elle avançait, plus la crainte s'amplifiait. Une fois proche, elle put reconnaitre le visage de cette fille. Ce visage qui depuis deux jours, ne faisait que s'immiscer dans sa tête…

Elle pouvait l'observer sans que celle-ci ne la vois. Elle avait l'air perdue dans ses pensées, comme coupée du monde. Elle se tenait les bras comme pour se réchauffer et cette vision brisa le cœur de la blonde. Debout contre un mur, elle semblait frigorifiée et extenuée… Clarke resta un moment à la regarder, tentant désespérément de se donner du courage pour aller l'aborder. Après quelques minutes, elle se décida à s'avancer vers elle.

« Lexa… » Murmura la jeune femme

La brune se retourna précipitamment, et semblait effrayée par cette interpellation. En croisant le regard de Clarke, ses yeux s'adoucirent quelques secondes, avant de redevenir plus agressif et plus sombre. Mais cette douceur… Clarke ne put la louper. C'est ce qui faisait que cette femme attirait autant son attention. Elle pouvait arborer le visage le plus froid et dur du monde entier, ses yeux eux, ne pouvait trahir ses émotions. La blonde pouvait y lire toute la force, le courage et la maturité qui devait définir cette femme.

« Lexa… » Tenta de répéter Clarke, en espérant de ne pas la braquer. « Je vous ai vu tout à l'heure, je … J'ai voulu voir comment vous allez … Enfin, prendre un peu de vos nouvelles et peut être discuter… » Dit-elle le plus maladroitement possible.

En regardant de plus près la brune, elle s'aperçut que celle-ci semblait blessée et instinctivement, elle courut pour se rapprocher d'elle. Par surprise et crainte, Lexa fit un mouvement de recul mais son état de fatigue trop avancé l'empêcha d'être assez rapide.

« Vous avez l'air mal en point… »

« C'est des choses courantes par ici » répondit la brune, tout en baissant les yeux vers le sol pour ne pas montrer ses faiblesses.

« Qui vous a fait ça ? »

« Qu'est-ce que ça peut vous faire ? » répondit Lexa plus sèchement qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu.

En réalité, elle ne savait pas trop comment réagir face aux questions de la blonde. Etait-elle vraiment inquiète ? Sa démarche était-elle vraiment sincère ? Après tout, ce qui c'était passé la nuit dernière était une preuve de plus qu' il ne fallait jamais se fier à quelqu'un et rester le plus possible seule, loin des gens, pour éviter que les choses ne se retournent contre nous. Mais une partie d'elle, bien plus forte qu'elle ne l'aurait souhaité, la poussait à aimer la compagnie de cette jeune femme. Elles n'avaient rien en commun, mais entendre cette voix, sentir cette présence, était la chose la plus rassurante qu'elle avait ressentie depuis bien longtemps.

« Vous répondez toujours à une question par une question ? Parce qu'on peut jouer à ça longtemps » tenta-t-elle de dire pour brusquer un peu la jeune femme et la piquer pour tenter de la faire changer d'attitude. « Ecoutez, je ne suis pas là pour vous embêter, je voulais juste voir… En réalité je n'en sais rien, je voulais sans doute vous parler et vous voir… » Dit-elle sincèrement.

« Je vous ai vu avec d'autres personnes… Où sont-ils ? » Demanda la brune, suspecte malgré elle de la bonté de l'autre femme. Peut-être était-ce un jeu et qu'elle en était la victime. Peut-être que ses amis se cachaient quelque part pour surgir par surprise quand elle se serait détendu… Ou peut-être que la blonde était vraiment sincère…

« Ils sont toujours dans le bar devant lequel on s'est croisées »

« Et pourquoi vous, vous n'y êtes plus ? »

« Parce que je suis ici… » Souffla la blonde, tentant de percevoir la moindre des réactions de Lexa.

Le visage de la brune s'adoucissait légèrement et une expression de peine apparut sur son visage. Clarke ne put expliquer pourquoi mais en la voyant ainsi, elle n'avait qu'une envie, être celle qui pourrait faire apparaitre sur ce visage un sourire.

« Je ne suis pas de la meilleure compagnie. Je pense que vous perdez plus votre temps qu'autre chose. Pourquoi une femme comme vous se soucierait d'une … Personne comme moi ? » Demanda la brune.

« Ce n'est pas parce que vous vivez dans la rue que votre compagnie est mauvaise Lexa… »

« Soyez un instant logique. Vous et moi, on est dans deux monde complètement diffèrent. Le simple fait de discuter va à l'encontre des choses ! »

« Et aux yeux de qui ? De la société ? Des stéréotypes ? Moi tout ce que je vois, c'est deux femmes, à peu près du même âge qui ont la possibilité de discuter un peu ensemble… »

« Mais je n'ai rien à dire Clarke »

Entendre son prénom prononcé par cette femme la perturba plus que de raison. D'un certain côté, la brune n'avait pas tort… Se parler était une chose à laquelle en temps normal, elle-même n'aurait pas songé. Mais voilà, c'était plus fort qu'elle. Elle avait vu cette femme ce matin-là et depuis, elle n'avait pu la chasser de son esprit.

« On a tous des choses à dire Lexa » dit-elle en appuyant aussi sur le prénom pour montrer qu'elle n'abandonnerait pas si facilement.

« Peut-être… Mais elles ne sont pas forcément toujours bonnes à dire ! » Répliqua la jeune femme tout en maintenant son regard pour ne pas perdre la face.

« Je ne suis pas votre ennemie. Vous n'avez pas à vous méfier de moi. Je ne vous veux aucun mal… » Dit-elle le plus sincèrement possible.

« Et vous êtes quoi alors ? Mon amie ? Arrêtons deux secondes de croire que dans ce monde, c'est possible ! » Attesta Lexa.

« Et pourquoi ? Pourquoi tout le monde a l'air si choqué que je veuille … Etre là pour vous… » Clarke avait hésité sur la fin de sa phrase. Elle ne voulait pas effrayer Lexa, elle savait à quel point son discours pouvait sembler étrange.

« Parce que vous êtes vous et que je suis moi. Regardez un peu… Ces vêtements sales, cette odeur… Ces bleus… C'est moi tout ça. Je ne suis pas une personne à sauver Clarke. Il n'y a rien à sauver. Je suis ce que je suis et vous, vous êtes tellement plus. Si les personnes à ce point différentes se mélangeaient alors il n'y aurait plus autant de violence et de solitude… Seulement ce n'est pas le cas. Je peux parler avec vous, mais demain, moi je serais toujours ici… »

Clarke ne put s'empêcher d'admirer le visage de la brune pendant que celle-ci parlait. Malgré toute cette saleté, cette fatigue, ces blessures… Elle était magnifique. Elle n'avait pas d'argument à donner pour défendre sa cause parce qu'en réalité il n'y en avait aucun. Mais ça ne l'empêchait pas de vouloir essayer. Partir et ne pas se retourner, laisser cette femme derrière elle et faire comme si elle ne l'avait jamais rencontrée elle ne pouvait pas, plus maintenant.

« Et si quelqu'un vous offrait de l'aide, plus que ce que vous avez ici… Pourquoi refuser ? » Demanda la blonde.

« Parce qu'après le retour à la réalité serait encore plus difficile… Avec le temps on oubli, la saveur de la bonne nourriture, la chaleur d'une nuit dans des draps propres, le contact avec de l'eau chaude et la sensation de propreté… La sécurité, les amis, la famille… On oubli même ce que rire provoque en nous… Et on apprend à vivre sans ça. A chaque fois que j'ai goûtée à nouveau à ça, j'ai dus réapprendre à faire sans… Et puis personne ne vous offre autant d'aide sans attendre en retour quelque chose. J'en ai fait souvent les frais… » Précisa Lexa, un mélange de gêne et de tristesse dans les yeux.

« Certaines personnes ne vous demanderez rien en échange ! »

« Je n'ai alors jamais rencontrée cette personne ! » répondit Lexa du tac au tac.

Clarke baissa les yeux sur le corps de la brune, elle pouvait voir que de temps à autre, celle-ci se tenait au niveau du ventre. Elle regarda plus en détail son visage amochée, et même si la nuit empêchait de bien voir… Elle put constater que la blessure qu'elle avait était dut à un coup assez violent et était très profonde.

Lexa sentit vite le regard de la blonde se diriger un peu partout sur elle, ce qui lui donna le besoin de reculer en arrière, pour rester davantage dans la peine ombre. Elle n'aimait pas qu'on la regarde de cette manière, comme une chose fragile et faible. Elle n'était pas faible, et c'est bien pour ça que Nia ressentait le besoin de venir l'attaquer en groupe pour ne pas faire face à la brune. Lexa avait la réputation, auprès de ces semblables, d'être certes jeune et seule, mais aussi bien plus forte que ce que son apparence permettait de voir. Elle n'hésitait pas à rentrer dans le tas, et elle c'était pris tellement de coup qu'elle ne les craignait plus. La violence n'est pas une question de taille ou de muscle… C'est une question de rage intérieure… Et de la rage, Lexa en avait à revendre.

« Allez-vous enfin me dire qui vous a fait ça ? » osa demander la blonde

« Personne. Ecoutez, je suis fatiguée, on peut en finir avec cette conversation ? Je dois encore marcher un moment pour me trouver un endroit pour me poser et… »

« Mais vous n'allez pas dormir dehors ! Il fait froid et vous ne portez qu'un tee shirt ! Vous êtes blessée Lexa… Laissez-moi faire quelque chose » dit la blonde presque sur un ton de supplication.

« Je survivrais, je vous l'assure. Je l'ai toujours fait… »

Lexa se mit à faire demi-tour, et commença à s'éloigner de la blonde, pour poursuivre sa soirée de son côté. Une partie d'elle aurait voulu passer plus de temps avec la jeune femme mais elle avait peur de trop y prendre gout et là aussi, le retour à la réalité serait trop difficile. Alors même si s'éloigner de cette femme, qui oui lui paraissait vraiment sincère, était la chose la plus difficile qu'elle avait eu à faire de la soirée sachant qu'elle n'attendait secrètement que de la revoir. Elle savait que cela ne lui apporterait rien de bénéfique…

Clarke resta là, à regarder pour la deuxième fois de la soirée la brune partir… Elle avait marché plus d'une heure pour la retrouver et voilà qu'elle partait à nouveau. Et si elle n'arrivait plus à la revoir ? Et s'il lui arrivait quelque chose pendant la nuit ? Et si… Non elle ne pouvait pas la voir s'éloigner encore une fois sans rien faire.

« NON ! » cria la blonde

Lexa se retourna, surprise, et vu Clarke la regarder, immobile, le regard plus sincère qu'elle ne l'avait jamais eu. La brune ne put bouger quand elle vit celle-ci se rapprocher d'elle.

« Non… Tu ne vas pas partir encore une fois » lança-t-elle. Elle s'aperçut en repensant à sa phrase que pour la première fois elle avait tutoyée la jeune femme, comme si lui parler sans cette barrière du vous lui permettrais de la convaincre… Et de se sentir plus proche d'elle.

« Clarke… » Murmura la brune.

« Non non non ! Je ne vais pas te laisser partir et prendre le risque de te faire attaquer encore une fois. Je sais que tu es forte et je ne remets pas ça en cause mais tu es blessée, il fait froid et je ne veux pas regretter toute la nuit de t'avoir laissé filer… Rentre avec moi s'il te plait… » Osa enfin demander Clarke non pas sans craindre le refus de la brune.

« Je ne peux pas… » Souffla Lexa.

Pourtant elle en avait envie, vraiment… Clarke n'était pas la première personne à vouloir ramener Lexa chez elle. Bon nombre de personne l'avait proposé et cette dernière avait bien entendu acceptée. Pour pouvoir retrouver un semblant d'humanité, pour pouvoir dormir et manger, pour pouvoir se laver… Lexa avait baissé sa garde. Mais personne ne l'avait accueilli par simple générosité. Une fois qu'elle avait repris une apparence plus adéquate, elle payait son dut. La plupart du temps, c'était des hommes. Rares étaient les fois où des femmes avaient fait cette proposition. Clarke faisait-elle partie de ces rares exceptions ?

Mais Lexa ne voulait plus être ce type de personne. Elle avait mis un point d'honneur à refuser toutes propositions trop « généreuses » ne pouvant plus se regarder en face après coup… Elle faisait ce qu'elle pouvait pour avancer, mais ses décisions n'avaient pas toujours été bonnes…

Et si Clarke était différente ?

Non, en presque deux ans, elle c'était aperçu que personne n'était diffèrent. Pas les personnes se retournant sur elle en tout cas.

« Lexa, je ne te veux aucun mal, vraiment. Je n'attends rien de toi… Laisse-moi juste faire ça, s'il te plait… »

Je n'attends rien de toi… Etait-elle vraiment sincère ? Oui elle ne voulait pas la forcer à faire des choses de son corps, c'était une évidence. Mais elle avait quand même besoin d'elle… Pour cet article, pour en apprendre plus sur elle et sur sa condition… Mais aussi parce que depuis qu'elle l'avait rencontrée, elle ne pouvait pas s'imaginer ne plus la voir…

Lexa posa le pour et le contre… Elle était fatiguée et rêvais plus que tout d'un lit et d'un peu de chaleur… Une nuit de répit pour souffler…

Après plusieurs minutes, où aucune des deux n'osa bouger, Lexa abrégea ce silence qui était devenu pesant pour Clarke.

« D'accord… » Murmura la brune

Clarke ne s'attendait pas à cette réponse. Elle pensait se prendre encore un refus et tenter encore et encore de faire changer d'avis la brune.

« D'accord ? Vraiment ? » Répéta-elle comme pour avoir la certitude que Lexa avait bien acceptée de rentrer avec elle.

« Oui, je viens avec toi. » répéta Lexa.

* * *

 _ **Un petit message aux personnes à qui je n'ai pas pu répondre en MP. Vraiment merci pour vos reviews. Vous n'avez pas idée comme vos messages peuvent me toucher et je suis contente de voir que vous me suivez. J'espère ne pas vous décevoir pour la suite. Merci encore ^^**_


	5. Chapter 5

10 mois plus tôt :

La neige tombait en rafale, le froid hivernal persistait depuis plusieurs jours. Ses mains étaient tellement gelées que le simple fait de bouger ses doigts la faisait souffrir. Elle avait espérée récolter suffisamment d'argent pour pouvoir s'offrir une paire de gant et une bonne paire de chaussure pour affronter ces jours devenues très difficile. Mais l'approche de Noel rendait les gens moins généreux, et peu s'arrêtait sur elle pour lui donner quelques pièces. Elle pouvait voir les gens courir dans les rues, tous à la recherche de cadeau pour ce jour précieux. La brune aimait beaucoup Noel étant plus jeune. Pour elle, cette période était remplie de charme. Aujourd'hui tout ce qu'elle en retenait c'était le froid glacial qui l'oppressait et les illuminations qui l'éclairaient lorsqu'elle avait un peu trop peur du noir… Elle pouvait rester des heures à regarder la lumière qui s'en échappait en repensant à toutes ses choses qu'elle avait perdues. La plupart du temps, elle s'endormait en les contemplant, comparant un peu ces éclairages à la lumière qu'elle avait perdue au fond d'elle même et qu'elle tentait vainement de récupérer. S'accrocher à un espoir, n'étais ce pas ça la magie de Noel ?

Elle se réveilla, une fois de plus, en ce jour du 24 décembre, par le bruit de foule qui affluait dans la rue. Avant même d'ouvrir les yeux, Lexa s'aperçut que toute la ville était recouverte de neige. Elle pouvait entendre le bruit des pas autour d'elle, s'enfonçant dans la neige… Elle pouvait sentir ce manteau blanc recouvrir son corps, et ses cheveux, collés à son visage, trempés par la neige fondue. A peine réveillée, le froid la submergea immédiatement. Elle saisit alors son sac, sur lequel elle dormait toujours et tenta de l'ouvrir malgré ses doigts entièrement gelés. Elle parvint à saisir la couverture qui se trouvait à l'intérieur mais celle-ci était complètement mouillée après une nuit complète dans la neige… Elle tenta quand même de s'enrouler dedans pour se réchauffer et décida de se lever pour marcher un peu afin de réveiller ses muscles.

Le simple fait de se lever lui arracha un gémissement de douleur. Tout son corps la faisait souffrir et ses pieds étaient tellement froids qu'elle ne pouvait plus les sentir, si bien qu'automatiquement elle s'écroula dans la neige sous le poids de son corps. Même si son esprit tentait désespérément de se montrer plus fort face à tout ça, son corps lui, ne cessait de lui rappeler ses limites. Sachant pertinemment qu'elle ne parviendrait pas à se relever tant que ses muscles ne se seraient pas réveillés, elle releva ses jambes au niveau de son buste pour tenter de conserver le maximum de chaleur qu'elle pouvait. Pour oublier la douleur au maximum, elle concentra ses pensées sur les personnes autour d'elle, les observant alors plus précisément. Elle porta son regard sur une enfant jouant avec son père. La petite fille riait de toutes ses forces, en se laissant tomber dans la neige, puis en attrapant dans ses mains cette poudreuse blanche pour lancer des boules de neige à son père. Lexa ne put s'empêcher de ressentir une énorme tristesse en voyant cette scène et une profonde jalousie.

La brune, tellement perdue dans ses pensées, ne vit pas qu'un homme s'approchait. C'est lorsqu'elle sentit cette présence au-dessus d'elle qu'elle décida de lever les yeux pour voir qui la coupait dans ses réflexions.

« Tenez, prenez ça. Se sera mieux que ce que vous avez autour de vous »

Lexa regarda ce que l'homme lui tendait et vit alors une énorme couverture en laine. Ne bougeant pas, ne sachant pas trop comment réagir à cette intervention, l'homme prit alors la décision de saisir la couverture complètement trempée qu'elle avait autour d'elle pour y placer la nouvelle.

« Vous allez attraper la mort en restant dans ses vêtements. Il faudrait vous habiller plus chaudement » lança-t-il.

L'homme semblait très propre sur lui. Une longue veste noire, une coupe de cheveux parfaitement mise en place. Malgré cet air très assuré, il semblait profondément gentil et son sourire était surement la chose la plus réconfortante que Lexa avait vue depuis longtemps.

« Ne faites pas cette tête-là, je ne vais pas vous manger » Affirme-t-il tout en tendant sa main à la brune. « Allez mettez-vous debout sinon cette couverture finira trempée à son tour ».

Lexa saisit alors sa main, et s'aida de sa force pour réussir à tenir sur ses jambes. L'homme la soutenu alors par la taille pour lui faire garder un bon équilibre.

« Venez je vous offre un café. Personne ne devrait passer cette journée dans cet état-là. Mais quel âge avez-vous ? Vous n'avez pas de parents ? » Demanda-t-il sans se rendre compte que sa curiosité mettait mal à l'aise la brune. « Excusez-moi j'ai peu de tact. Prenons déjà le temps de vous réchauffer on verra ensuite pour les questions-réponses »

Lexa suivit l'homme, et ils rentrèrent tous les deux dans un petit café qui se trouvait au coin de la rue. Celui-ci était petit mais assez chaleureux. La brune ressentit aussitôt la chaleur qui émanait de la pièce. Elle avait déjà tentée de rentrer dans ce genre d'endroit pour se réchauffer mais comme elle n'avait jamais l'argent pour consommer quelque chose, elle se retrouvait très vite mise dehors. Cette fois ci, elle pouvait aussi percevoir les regards qui étaient posé sur elle, mais la présence de l'homme à ses côtés changeait la donne.

« Elle est avec moi Bianca. Je te prends la table près de la cheminée là-bas. Ramène-nous deux cafés rallongés merci » Lança-t-il à la femme qui se trouvait derrière le bar.

L'homme saisit la brune par les épaules pour la pousser à s'assoir sur le divan. Une fois fait, il s'installa en face d'elle.

« Enlève la couverture sinon tes vêtements en dessous ne sècheront jamais »

Lexa obéit sans trop d'hésitation, rassurait malgré elle par la présence de cet homme dont elle ne connaissait rien. La chaleur des flammes qui s'agitées dans son dos parcourait tout son corps, ce qui la poussa à se détendre davantage.

« Comment tu t'appelles ? » demanda le jeune homme

« Lexa »

« Enchanté Lexa. Moi c'est Cage. Quel âge as-tu ? »

« 24 ans… »

« Et que fais-tu dehors par ce temps-là Lexa ? » demanda-t-il sans la moindre gène.

« Si ça ne vous dérange pas, je préfèrerais ne pas en parler… » Confia la brune.

« C'est comme tu le sens. Je comprends que tu sois méfiante mais je ne veux que t'aider un peu. N'est-ce pas le jour où l'on doit aider ses semblables ? Et tu sais, tu peux me tutoyer si tu le souhaites »

« J'aime autant que non… Je n'ai pas l'habitude que l'on se soucie de moi » avoua Lexa.

« Oui ce n'est pas étonnant. Les gens fuis ce qui leur semble diffèrent. Toi et moi on se ressemble plus que tu ne le crois »

« Et qui a-t-il de différent en vous pour que l'on vous fuis ? » osa demander la brune

L'homme sourit face à l'audace de la jeune femme. Elle paraissait de plus en plus sereine et celui-ci ne put s'empêcher de la trouver jolie.

« Si ça ne te dérange pas. Je préfèrerais ne pas en parler » dit-il tout en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

La serveuse arriva au niveau de la table pour servir les cafés et posa quelques gâteaux pour accompagnement. Le jeune homme prit l'assiette pour la poser devant Lexa.

« Sert toi. Tu dois mourir de faim. Prends un peu de force et après on ira te chercher quelque chose de plus chaud pour tenir dehors. »

« Pourquoi vous feriez ça pour moi ? Vous ne me connaissez même pas »

« Je dois être d'humeur généreuse » répondit-il tout simplement en souriant.

Le reste du « repas » se passa en silence. Cage laissa la brune manger et se réchauffer avant de reprendre le chemin de l'extérieur. Le reste de la matinée se passa tranquillement. Lexa pu, grâce à l'argent de l'homme, s'offrir ce qu'il fallait pour affronter au mieux les prochaines journées qui s'annoncent déjà glaciales. Il l'invita aussi à manger, ce qui la gêna… L'homme avait été déjà bien trop généreux avec elle. Une partie d'elle-même savait qu'accepter cette aide n'était pas à la base dans son caractère mais ne fallait-il pas parfois accepter la main qu'on lui tendait ?

« Merci… Vraiment… Vous n'étiez pas obligé. Ce n'est pas une journée facile pour moi aujourd'hui alors voilà je ne sais pas si je mérite tout ça mais sincèrement, merci. » Confia Lexa.

« Ça m'a fait plaisir Lexa. J'ai passé aussi un bon moment »

« Si jamais je peux faire quelque chose, enfin je n'ai pas de moyen, mais je n'oublierais pas ce que vous avez fait pour moi. J'avoue que je commençais un peu à perdre foi en l'être humain » avoua-t-elle.

Cage observa alors Lexa plus attentivement et un sourire apparut sur son visage. Un sourire légèrement diffèrent de celui qu'il arborait depuis ce matin. Un sourire un peu plus froid. Il saisit alors la main de la brune pour l'amener dans la petite ruelle qui se trouvait juste à côté. Lexa ne comprit pas trop le sens de ce geste mais suivit l'homme. Après tout, elle avait appris à lui faire confiance en peu de temps.

Celui-ci s'arrêta au fond de la ruelle, et se posa devant Lexa, tout en continuant à plonger ses yeux dans ceux de la brune. Il pouvait sentir son étonnement mais elle ne bougea pas.

« C'est là où tu as tord Lexa. Il ne faut pas se fier aux gens, même les plus gentils. A ce stade ce n'est plus de la foi mais de la naïveté. » Lança-t-il sur un ton plus froid.

La brune regarda l'homme sans trop comprendre où il voulait en venir.

« Je… »

« Je je je je… » Répéta-t-il en se moquant de l'air paniqué de la brune.

Il ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire en regardant le visage décomposé de la brune. Plus il riait plus Lexa semblait terrifiée.

« Tu verrais ta tête ! Allons ma belle tu pensais réellement que quelqu'un se soucierait suffisamment de toi pour t'offrir tout ça sans contrepartie ? Tu n'as pas d'argent mais ce n'est pas ça qui m'intéresse » dit-il tout en déboutonnant son pantalon.

La peur de Lexa se transforma vite en colère. Comment avait-elle pu être assez stupide pour croire qu'un inconnu pouvait être aimable avec elle ? Depuis deux mois qu'elle arpentait ses rues, personne ne s'était retourné sur son passage.

Elle sentit la main de l'homme appuyer sur son épaule, pour la forcer à se mettre à genoux mais celle-ci résistait. Hors de question qu'elle se rabaisse à ça.

« Ecoute ma jolie, soit tu fais ce que je t'ordonne soit tu termines la journée sans affaires et la gueule en sang. A toi de choisir ! Personne ne viendra t'aider ! »

Lexa savait que l'homme avait raison. Personne ne viendra… Et même si admettre ça lui donnait envie de vomir, elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas se défendre contre lui. Elle ne faisait pas le poids… Et c'est avec dégout qu'elle vit l'homme, en qui elle avait fait naïvement confiance, sortir son sexe de son pantalon. Elle sentit à nouveau la main de Cage appuyer plus fermement sur son épaule, et se résigna à se baisser pour se retrouver à genoux devant lui.

« Tu es chanceuse, je t'offre même le dessert. N'en loupe pas une seule miette ! Applique toi et ouvre bien grand la bouche ma belle» Dit-il en saisissant le visage de la brune pour l'approcher de son pénis. « Ne fais pas ta prude, je n'ai pas toute la journée ! Fais ça bien et tu n'auras pas de problème »

Et pour la première fois, Lexa, comprit que plus jamais elle n'accordera sa confiance. Que personne ne viendrait l'aider et que personne ne se soucierait d'elle.

* * *

Aujourd'hui :

Clarke observait Lexa le plus discrètement possible en tentant de temps à autre un regard dans sa direction. Elle voyait la brune songeuse et se demandait ce qui pouvait la rendre si absente. Depuis que la brune avait acceptée de la suivre, elle marchait en direction de l'appartement dans un silence complet.

La blonde ne savait pas trop comment aborder la situation et même si elle était soulagée que Lexa accepte sa proposition, elle n'en était pas moins perdue. Comment lancer une conversation avec une femme aussi fermée ? Comment atténuer son mal si celle-ci ne se laissait pas approcher…

« On est bientôt arrivée. Tu veux ma veste pour te réchauffer ? » Tenta la blonde

« Non ça ira merci »

« Je ne veux pas te forcer à quoique ce soit mais tu peux baisser ta garde avec moi… Je sais que rien ne te pousse à le croire mais c'est sincère… »

« Si tu savais le nombre de personne qui m'ont dit ça… » Dit-elle tout en plongeant son regard dans celui de la blonde.

Clarke fut bouleversé par la froideur et la tristesse qu'il y avait dedans. Elle savait que peu importe ce qu'elle imaginait, elle devait être loin de la réalité concernant ce qu'avait vécue la brune.

« Je me doute et je sais que tu n'as aucune raison de me croire. Pourtant tu es là… » Tenta maladroitement Clarke.

« Oui je le suis » répondit simplement Lexa.

La blonde s'arrêta devant un immeuble ce qui fit comprendre à Lexa qu'elles étaient arrivées devant chez elle. Une boule se forma dans sa gorge quand elle comprit ce qu'elle était en train de faire et une partie d'elle n'avait qu'une envie : Partir en courant.

Elle sentit alors une main rentrer en contact avec la sienne et tourna alors le regard vers Clarke. Celle-ci paraissait gênée par son geste lorsque ses yeux croisèrent ceux de la brune mais elle ne retira pas sa main pour autant.

« Eh, je sais que pour toi c'est difficile et je ne ferais rien pour te brusquer… Si tu veux parler on parlera, si tu veux dormir tu dormiras… Mon frigo est ouvert tu n'as pas à demander tu te sers… Ma salle de bain est pour toi et si tu as besoin de quoique ce soit tu n'hésites pas. Et sache que si tu ressens le besoin de partir je comprendrais, même si je préférerais que tu restes… »

Lexa se contenta de la regarder pendant qu'elle parlait sans rien répondre. Elle ne savait pas trop quoi penser de l'attitude de cette femme. Pour autant, elle ne lâcha pas la main de celle-ci et se laissa mener jusqu'à l'intérieur du bâtiment. Elles montèrent les deux étages et Clarke ne cessait de regarder la brune, pour voir si l'effort n'était pas trop difficile. Une fois arrivée devant la porte, Clarke s'apprêta à rentrer la clé dans la serrure lorsqu'elle senti la main de Lexa tirer sur la sienne. Etonnée elle se retourna pour faire face à Lexa.

« Oui ? »

« Arête de me regarder comme un animal apeuré. Je ne suis pas une chose fragile et je ne veux surtout pas voir de pitié dans tes yeux… »

« D'accord… Excuse-moi. Mais ce n'est pas de la pitié… Je veux juste m'assurer que tu vas bien… »

Clarke se retourna pour faire face à la porte et l'ouvrir. Elle était celle qui était en position de force et pourtant une part d'elle était aussi effrayée par cette situation. Elle laissa la brune rentrer à son tour et la vit observer tout ce qui se trouvait sous ses yeux. Cette femme était vraiment impressionnante même lorsqu'elle restait silencieuse. C'est assez ironique car la situation voudrait qu'elle la voit justement comme quelqu'un de faible, or elle n'avait jamais rencontré de personne qui lui paraissait aussi forte. Son regard était tellement prenant que lorsqu'elle se trouvait plongée dedans elle en oubliait directement ce qu'elle voulait dire.

« Hm, tu peux poser tes affaires ici si tu veux ou dans ma chambre. Je vais te chercher des serviettes si jamais tu veux prendre une douche… Enfin pas que tu en es besoin, enfin… C'est comme tu le souhaites… Au cas où » bafouilla la blonde.

Lexa se contenta de l'observer et d'acquiescer d'un signe de tête. Elle vit alors Clarke se diriger vers une pièce qu'elle supposa être la salle de bain la laissant seule dans le salon.

La brune en profita pour regarder les photos qui étaient exposées un peu partout sur les murs. Elle pouvait voir Clarke, en compagnie de ses amis, et reconnu même la fille qui était avec elle quand elles s'étaient croisées devant le bar tout à l'heure. Ces jeunes respiraient la joie de vivre et l'innocence. Tout l'inverse d'elle… En voyant ces photos elle ne put s'empêcher de repenser à sa vie avant tout ça… Elle n'avait pas toujours été aussi froide et méfiante. On ne peut pas dire qu'elle était très souriante mais elle n'en restait pas moins une personne assez agréable à côtoyer. Mais tout ça appartenait au passé et cette fille n'existait plus.

Elle entendit Clarke revenir dans la pièce et se tourna alors vers elle. La blonde, pour éviter un autre silence gênant, pris les devants.

« La salle de bain est prête. Fais comme chez toi, je vais préparer un truc à manger en attendant. Mets tes vêtements dans la machine, je t'en ai posés des propres… Si tu veux biensur » lança la blonde.

Comme à son habitude Lexa se contenta seulement d'un léger mouvement de tête, mais Clarke put percevoir une légère douceur apparaître sur son visage. Elle vit alors la brune se diriger dans la salle de bain, ce qui la rassura. Elle en profita alors pour se rendre dans la cuisine et réfléchir à ce qu'elle pouvait bien préparer à manger. Rien de trop formel, la situation ne s'y prêtait pas.

De son coté, Lexa rentra dans la salle de bain et s'enferma à double tour à l'intérieur. Elle en profita pour souffler… Se retrouver dans ce lieux inconnu la perturbait bien plus qu'elle ne voulait l'admettre. Elle aperçut au loin un miroir et hésita longuement avant d'oser s'en approcher pour observer son reflet. Lorsqu'elle le croisa, elle ne put empêcher les larmes de couler face à cette affreuse vérité… Elle n'était plus la femme qu'elle était avant. Ces cheveux étaient un vrai sac de nœud, sa peau était sale et son visage bien plus creusé qu'elle ne l'aurait cru. C'est en voyant son reflet qu'elle se demanda comment une femme comme Clarke avait pu vouloir l'approcher.

En scrutant du regard la pièce, elle vit poser sur une petite chaise une pile de vêtement qu'elle supposa être pour elle. Un short et un débardeur… Lexa prit peur en voyant ces vêtements qui ne pourraient cacher le résultat de plusieurs mois de laisser aller… Mais en poursuivant son chemin elle fut surprise de voir tout ce que la blonde avait prévu pour elle… Shampoing, crème de douche, brosse à dent, rasoir… Ce qui la toucha plus qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu. Tout en se déshabillant, elle ne put s'empêcher de regarder dans le miroir toutes les traces et bleu qu'elle avait sur le corps. Voir son corps en si piteux état était un choc de plus pour elle …

Elle ouvrit la paroi de la douche et ouvrit le robinet d'eau. A la sensation de l'eau chaude sur son corps, elle ne put s'empêcher de ressentir un certain bien être. La chaleur permit à ses muscles de se détendre et pour la première fois depuis longtemps, elle redécouvrit ce que ce cela faisait de prendre soin de soi. Après s'être occupée de ses cheveux, elle s'appliqua à frotter son corps pour effacer toutes traces de son manque d'hygiène quotidien. Elle profita de tous ce que Clarke lui avait laissés pour tenter tant bien que mal de se redonner une apparence décente. Une fois sortie de la douche, elle prit le temps de se sécher et d'enfiler les habits que la blonde lui avait préparé. Elle nettoya à plusieurs reprises son visage et se brossa les dents pendant de longues minutes. Même si elle essayait de se convaincre du contraire, pouvoir prendre soin d'elle à nouveau était libérateur… Même si le retour à la réalité sera à nouveau très difficile, elle savait que cela lui permettrait de se sentir plus à l'aise à côté de la blonde.

« Ça va ? Tout se passe bien ? » Demanda Clarke au travers de la porte

« Oui… J'ai bientôt fini je suis désolée, je me dépêche » répondit-elle comme si elle culpabilisait de monopoliser la salle de bain.

« Non prends ton temps. Je voulais juste m'assurer que ça allait et te dire que le repas est prêt… Si tu veux le partager avec moi… »

Clarke ne savait vraiment pas comment aborder Lexa. En faisait-elle trop ? Ou pas assez ? Elle retourna en cuisine pour préparer les assiettes et attendre que Lexa la rejoigne. C'est quand elle la vit arriver qu'elle se sentit défaillir. La femme qui s'avançait vers elle n'avait rien à voir avec celle qu'elle avait vu plus tôt. Ses cheveux tombait en cascade sur le côté, encore mouillée et sa peau était réellement parfaite et semblait vraiment douce. La blonde se surpris même à imaginer quel effet cela ferait de pouvoir la toucher… Au fur et à mesure qu'elle s'avançait Clarke pouvait mieux apercevoir son visage. Ses yeux étaient d'un vert perçant et sa bouche… Mon dieu, elle ne savait même pas qu'il était possible d'avoir une bouche aussi attirante… Elle ne put s'empêcher de baisser ses yeux sur le corps de la brune et de regarder ses longues jambes parfaitement musclées. Mais son regard fut aussi attiré par les nombreux bleus qui s'y trouvaient. Elle dut sentir le malaise de la brune puisqu'elle remonta automatiquement son regard sur celui de Lexa qui regardait le sol. Elle se ressaisit alors pour s'adresser à la jeune femme qui lui faisait face.

« Hm… Viens t'asseoir. J'espère que ça t'ira… Je ne suis pas vraiment douée en cuisine » dit-elle se rendant bien compte de l'absurdité de sa phrase.

« Je ne suis pas difficile » répondit la brune tout en s'asseyant face à elle.

Les deux jeunes femmes regardaient leurs assiettes comme pour s'accrocher à quelque chose. Les deux étaient mal à l'aise et Clarke dut bien admettre qu'entamer une discussion avec Lexa n'était pas chose aisée. Elle tenta malgré tout une approche.

« Tu sais que tu peux rester aussi longtemps que tu le souhaites »

« C'est gentil mais je ne resterais qu'une nuit. Merci tout de même pour tout ça… » Admit la brune

« Rien ne te force à partir… Il y a de la place et puis ça pourrait te faire du bien de te reposer plus longtemps… »

« Je n'y tiens pas Clarke. Accepte-le. Je ne vais pas nier que retrouver ce confort est très agréable mais je ne tiens pas à oublier d'où je viens et je ne tiens pas non plus à ce que tu l'oubli »

« Mais tu n'es peut être pas obligé de retourner là-bas… En attendant on peut trouver une solution… » Tenta désespérément la blonde.

« Il n'y a pas de « on » Clarke… Je… Je ne tiens pas à être redevable de quoique ce soit. Déjà que maintenant je le suis, je ne veux pas l'être plus »

« Mais il n'y a rien de mal à accepter l'aide des autres de temps en temps. Tout le monde n'est pas cruel et tout le monde ne fait pas les choses avec intérêt » souffla Clarke.

« Je ne veux pas d'aide, pas plus en tout cas » affirma la brune pour clore le sujet

« D'accord, je ne te forcerais pas mais sache que ma porte est ouverte. Mange tant que c'est chaud… »

Les deux jeunes femmes mangèrent en silence. Lexa se sentit revivre lorsqu'elle sentit la nourriture remplir petit à petit son estomac. Manger chaud lui faisait le plus grand bien et elle se sentit triste de se dire que ce serait une des nombreuses choses à laquelle elle pourrait se réhabituer très vite…

Clarke elle, ne voulait pas perdre l'occasion d'en apprendre plus sur Lexa. Elle était face à elle et rester dans ce silence ne lui convenait pas. Elle voulait connaitre cette femme, tenter de la comprendre… Elle aimerait que Lexa s'ouvre à elle. Mais elle ne savait pas comment procéder sans que la brune ne se renferme automatiquement.

« Je peux te poser une question ? » tenta la blonde.

« Oui. Je te dois au moins ça »

« Tu ne me dois rien Lexa. Si tu ne veux pas répondre ne te force pas… Depuis combien de temps vis tu dehors ? »

Lexa enregistra la question, ne s'attendant pas à celle-ci mais plutôt à « Comment t'es-tu retrouver à vivre dans la rue ? ». Après hésitation, elle décida de répondre tout de même à Clarke.

« Un peu plus d'un an… J'ai un peu de mal avec le temps qui passe mais oui un an à peu près »

« D'accord… Tu n'as pas de la famille ou amis qui pourraient t'aider ? »

« Si j'en avait je ne serais pas dans cette situation. Ecoute je ne veux pas paraître impolie je sais que je te dois beaucoup mais je ne tiens pas plus que ça à parler… C'était une mauvaise idée… »

« Non ne me fuis pas encore ! Je sais que je ne suis pas douée, j'essaye pourtant mais je manque de tact… Mais s'il te plait ne t'en va pas ! Reste au moins cette nuit… On n'est pas obligée de parler. Peut-être que tu es fatiguée, je peux te préparer le lit. Dis-moi juste ce que je dois faire… Et je le ferais »

« Ce n'est pas une situation facile pour moi non plus. Je mettais jurée de ne plus jamais accepter l'aide de quelqu'un et me voilà chez toi… »

« Je suis désolée si tu t'es sentie forcée ! Ce n'était pas le but… » Tenta Clarke

« Je ne me suis pas sentie forcée. J'en avais envie. Biensur que j'en avais envie ! Demande à un gars en fauteuil roulant s'il veut marcher une journée ! Biensur qu'il dira oui ! Mais le lendemain… Dis-lui qu'il ne peut plus marcher… Et il aura l'impression de mourir ! Et même si tes intentions sont bonnes, malgré que je ne le comprends pas, pourquoi perdre ton temps pour ça ? »

« C'est là où tu ne comprends pas. Pour moi ce n'est pas une perte de temps… » Avoua la blonde

« Oui en effet je ne comprends pas. Je suis peut être là face à toi, dans ces vêtements et je parais sans doute normale mais je ne le suis pas. Tout ça, ce n'est qu'une illusion Clarke »

« Normale ça ne veut rien dire ! Et tu crois que je ne le sais pas ? Je vois tes bleus, je vois ta blessure sur ton visage. Mais je ne sais pas comment faire un pas vers toi… Je veux t'aider même si ça te semble ahurissant et je ne sais pas comment ! » Avoua-t-elle.

« Je ne sais pas comment non plus… » Murmura la brune.

« Laisse-moi au moins désinfecter ta plaie… » Souffla Clarke

Lexa accepta d'un hochement de tête. Clarke, sachant que la brune pouvait changer d'avis à tout moment, se dépêcha d'aller chercher sa trousse à pharmacie pour soigner la jeune femme.

Elle positionna sa chaise à côté de celle de Lexa et après un moment d'hésitation, passa sa main sous la blessure de la jeune femme. Celle-ci eu un mouvement de recul.

« Eh, je ne vais pas te faire de mal. Je te le promets » dit-elle tout en caressant inconsciemment sa joue. La brune se détendit légèrement et accepta le rapprochement.

Clarke pris dans sa main le désinfectant et l'appliqua sur une compresse pour ensuite venir la poser sur la plaie. Lexa se contracta un peu sous l'effet du produit mais ne bougea pas. La blonde, elle de son côté ne put s'empêcher de poser ses yeux à nouveau sur les lèvres de la femme. Elle dut reprendre ses esprits quand elle comprit que Lexa la regardait aussi, surement dut à l'arrêt soudain de tout mouvement de la part de Clarke.

« Hm… Tu ne veux toujours pas me dire comment s'est arrivé ? »

« Une bagarre comme une autre. Ça arrive assez souvent, j'ai l'habitude » tenta la brune pour la rassurer.

« Ça a un rapport avec le fait que je me sois assise avec toi pendant que tu mangeais ? »

« Peut-être… Ça tiens souvent à peu de choses »

« Je suis désolée… Si j'avais su… »

« Tu ne pouvais pas savoir. Et ça serait surement arrivé sans ça » assura Lexa.

Clarke prit dans sa main celle de la brune et la regarda. Elle était enflée et rouge surement du à un coup donné par la Lexa.

« J'en déduis que l'autre personne est aussi amochée que toi ? » demanda la blonde.

« Pas autant non. Ils étaient trois mais oui évidemment je ne me laisse pas frapper sans rien faire »

« Putain Lexa ! Comment veux-tu que je te laisse retourner là-bas après ça ? S'ils s'en prennent à toi pour un sandwich, que feront-ils quand tu reviendras propre et après une nuit d'absence ? »

« Tu n'as pas à te soucier de ça… » Tenta Lexa.

« Pourtant je m'en soucie quand même… » Répondit-elle en plongeant ses yeux dans ceux de la brune.

Lexa ne savait pas trop comment réagir face à l'attitude de Clarke. Elle n'avait plus ressentie autant d'intérêt de la part de quelqu'un depuis bien longtemps et ne savait pas quoi en déduire. Une part d'elle-même se sentait en sécurité, apaisée auprès de la blonde. Mais l'autre part, lui crier de s'enfuir pour ne pas trop espérer…

« Je suis fatiguée… Si tu m'autorise à aller dormir… » Dit-elle pour trouver une échappatoire

« Oui biensur… Je te prépare mon lit… »

« Non ! Le canapé me va très bien… » Affirma la brune.

« D'accord » Sachant que le combat était perdu d'avance. « Je te laisse une couette et un oreiller et si jamais tu as besoin de quoique ce soit, je suis juste à côté… » Précisa-t-elle.

Clarke se leva pour laisser la brune tranquille. Elle avait surement besoin d'espace et elle ne voulait pas la faire fuir à nouveau en étant trop oppressante. Elle se rendit donc dans sa chambre en sachant pertinemment qu'elle ne pourrait jamais réussir à s'endormir sachant Lexa dans la pièce d'à côté.

« Clarke… »

« Oui ? » Dit-elle en se retournant vers la brune.

« Merci… »

La blonde lui sourit, touchée par ses remerciements.

« Bonne nuit Lexa… »

* * *

Après plusieurs minutes à tourner sur le canapé, Lexa avait enfin réussi à s'endormir. La journée avait été forte en émotion et la fatigue avait prit le dessus sur son esprit qui ne cessait de s'activer. Il était près de 4 heures du matin quand elle entendit la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir. Apeurée par le bruit, la brune se mis sur ses gardes pour voir ce qui le provoquait. Elle vit alors, devant elle, l'amie de Clarke, celle qui se trouvait sur les photos. Cette dernière la fixait sans savoir quoi dire… L'une comme l'autre ne sut comment réagir face à cette situation.

« Où est Clarke ? » demanda Raven assez froidement.

« Dans sa chambre… Je… »

Lexa n'eut pas le temps de s'expliquer, que l'hispanique avait déjà filé. Elle observa cette dernière rentrer dans la chambre de la blonde.

Raven ne prit même pas la peine de toquer et referma la porte de la chambre de sa colocataire derrière elle.

« Tu aurais pu au moins me prévenir Clarke ! Qu'en rentrant cette nuit j'allais me retrouver avec une SDF chez moi ! »

Clarke, qui n'avait toujours pas réussit à trouver le sommeil, se retourna vers la brune.

« Merde Raven, tu pourrais parler encore plus fort ? »

« Désolée… Qu'est ce qu'elle fait là ? » Demanda la brune.

« C'est compliqué… On peut en parler demain ? »

« Si tu veux oui… Mais… Tu m'assure qu'elle n'est pas dangereuse et que je peux dormir tranquille ? »

« Raven… Biensur qu'elle n'est pas dangereuse. Jamais je ne l'aurais emmenée avec moi sinon ! »

« Hm ok ! On en parle demain. Mais tu me dois des explications ! »

« Oui tu les auras demain !

« Ça marche. Bonne nuit boucle d'or» souffla la brune

« Bonne nuit Raven »

* * *

Lexa avait malgré elle suivit toute la conversation. Si elle avait su que Clarke ne vivait pas seule, jamais elle n'aurait accepté sa proposition. C'était déjà assez dur de faire face à la blonde… Mais savoir que sa colocataire la prenait pour une personne dangereuse la mettais encore plus mal à l'aise. Elle ne se sentait pas prête à affronter les amis de la blonde.

Elle se rendit dans la salle de bain pour récupérer son sac et ses affaires. Elle renfila ses vêtements et laissa ceux que la blonde lui avait prêtés sur la même chaise où il se trouvait tout à l'heure.

Une fois prête à partir, elle se retourna vers la porte de la chambre de Clarke se demandant si elle devait la prévenir de son départ. Après hésitation, elle prit quand même la peine de laisser un mot à la blonde pour lui dire de ne pas s'en faire. Elle saisit une feuille et un stylo sur le meuble qui se trouvait près de l'entrée.

« Je voulais te remercier pour ta gentillesse. Je pensais que seul des personnes intéressées pouvaient se retourner sur moi, tu m'as prouvée le contraire. Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi ça va aller. Tu as une belle vie Clarke… Ne la gâche pas en t'entourant des mauvaises personnes. Je ne suis pas bonne pour toi. Peut-être nous retrouverons nous au détour d'une rue… Prends soin de toi. Lexa. »


	6. Chapter 6

_**Hey ! Tout d'abord je tenais à m'excuser pour l'arrivée tardive de ce chapitre. Mon plus gros défaut c'est la régularité et mon boulot ne me permet pas d'être fiable sur ça ^^ J'écris un peu quand j'ai le temps mais il y aura toujours une suite à chaque chapitre et une fin à cette fiction ^^**_

 _ **Bref je vous souhaite une bonne lecture :)**_

* * *

Clarke tournait en rond dans son lit. Savoir la brune aussi proche d'elle et ne pas pouvoir être avec ne serait-ce que pour savoir si elle allait bien lui demandait beaucoup d'effort. Elle se demandait comment Lexa se sentait chez elle, si elle arrivait à dormir… Si être ici l'apaisait et la rassurait. Elle savait que la brune ne se confiait pas beaucoup et il était assez difficile de percevoir ce qu'elle pouvait ressentir.

Une partie d'elle luttait pour ne pas aller vérifier si Lexa dormait. Vérifier si elle avait besoin d'elle… Ou soyons honnête, tout simplement trouver une excuse pour pouvoir à nouveau l'approcher avant le lever du jour. Clarke avait peur de la braquer, de la faire fuir mais c'était plus fort qu'elle… Il fallait qu'elle soit à ses côtés.

Après avoir cogitée encore et encore jusqu'à se dire que de toute façon elle ne pourrait pas dormir en la sachant dans la pièce d'à côté, elle décida de se lever en prétextant une envie pressante. La blonde sortit du lit, enfila un long tee shirt et se dirigea vers le salon. Son premier regard fut dirigé vers le canapé où elle s'aperçut que Lexa n'y était pas. Elle tourna dans l'appartement pour voir si elle n'était pas dans la salle de bain ou dans une autre pièce mais fut bien obligée d'accepter que la brune avait disparu et ses affaires aussi. En se redirigeant vers le salon elle vu au loin une petite feuille de papier. En s'approchant elle comprit que Lexa lui avait écrit avant de s'en aller. Elle prit dans ses mains la petite feuille.

« Je voulais te remercier pour ta gentillesse. Je pensais que seul des personnes intéressées pouvaient se retourner sur moi, tu m'as prouvée le contraire. Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi ça va aller. Tu as une belle vie Clarke… Ne la gâche pas en t'entourant des mauvaises personnes. Je ne suis pas bonne pour toi. Peut-être nous retrouverons nous au détour d'une rue… Prends soin de toi. Lexa. »

Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi ? Sérieusement ? Comment ne pas s'inquiéter alors qu'elle savait pertinemment qu'à peine dehors, les problèmes finiraient par lui tomber dessus. La simple pensée qu'on pouvait à nouveau poser ses mains sur elle lui glaça le cœur… Elle ne pouvait supporter l'idée qu'on la frappe à nouveau, qu'on la maltraite, qu'on la dénigre ou qu'on la blesse tout simplement.

Tu as une belle vie Clarke… Une belle vie… Pourquoi à ce moment l'idée d'une belle vie la faisait culpabiliser ? Elle voulait aussi que Lexa est une belle vie. Pourquoi les choses devaient être aussi fatalistes ? La vie n'est pas blanche ou noire… Il n'y a pas les bons et les méchants d'un côté, les pauvres et les riches, les forts et les faibles… La vie c'est un mélange de ses diversités… Mais plus le temps passait plus Clarke se disait qu'elle nageait en pleine utopie. Naïve ? Surement. Mais mieux vaut être naïve que fataliste pensait-elle.

Clarke s'assit sur le canapé pour essayer de comprendre ce qui avait pu pousser la brune à s'en aller. La soirée n'avait pas été parfaite c'est vrai, mais Lexa paraissait plutôt bien. Biensur elle avait été renfermée et abrégeait les discutions lorsqu'elles devenaient trop intime mais elles s'étaient quittées en bon terme… Pourquoi Lexa avait dû partir si précipitamment sans attendre le lendemain matin ?

Avait-elle peur que je la fasse changer d'avis ? Biensur que j'aurais essayée…

Puis en repensant au déroulement de la soirée la blonde se remémora l'arrivée de Raven. Qu'avait fait ou dis Raven ? Avait-elle parlée à Lexa avant de venir comme une folle dans sa chambre ? C'est vrai que Raven avait l'air très remontée. Clarke avait même eu peur que Lexa entende ce qu'elle disait. Oh merde… Et si elle avait entendue ?

Clarke se leva d'un coup et rentra en trombe dans la chambre de sa colocataire.

« Raven ! Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit ? » Cria la blonde.

Face au manque de réponse de celle-ci Clarke cria plus fort.

« RAVEN ! »

La brune sursauta à l'entente de son prénom.

« Quoi ? Qu'est ce qui se passe ? » Demanda-t-elle à moitié déphasée.

« Lexa est partie ! Je ne sais pas où elle est ! »

« Et tu me réveille pour ça ? » Raven se frotta les yeux et secoua son visage pour tenter de se réveiller un minimum. « Hm, elle a peut être compris que sa place n'était pas ici. Il n'y a que toi Clarke pour penser que c'est normal de ramener une inconnu qui plus est SDF, il faut bien l'avouer même si tu te persiste à l'oublier. Je n'ai pas inventé ce mot. C'est ce qu'elle est. »

« Je sais bien ce qu'elle est ! Et depuis quand tu es aussi insensible aux autres ? »

« Je ne suis pas insensible mais je ne te comprends pas ! Tu ne vas pas me dire que c'est la première fois que tu vois des pauvres dehors ?! Et un beau matin, tu te dis « Tiens et si j'allais héberger celle-là » sans en parler à ta colocataire. Je ne sais pas qui de nous deux est légèrement à côté de la plaque en ce moment Clarke. » Appuya la brune.

« Putain Raven ! C'est plus compliqué que ça et tu le sais ! Pourquoi tu es autant fermée ? »

« Je ne suis pas fermée mais là oui, excuse-moi les choses vont un peu trop loin. Je n'ai rien fait pour la faire partir mais je ne suis pas non plus pour qu'elle reste »

« Ben rassure toi elle ne reste pas ! Elle a dû t'entendre quand tu as déboulée dans ma chambre pour me dire oh combien elle est dangereuse. » Attaqua la blonde.

« Eh ! Excuse-moi d'avoir été légèrement surprise de la voir sur mon canapé en rentrant en pleine nuit ! Et si elle est partie après avoir entendu ça c'est que peut être je n'étais pas si loin de la vérité Clarke ! » Se défendit la brune.

« Mais tu ne comprends pas ! Biensur qu'elle est partie en entendant ça ! C'est déjà suffisamment dur de réussir à la mettre en confiance sans que ma colocataire bousille tous le travail que j'ai réussi à faire en 5 minutes ! Elle est complètement sur la défensive et… Pff je ne sais même pas pourquoi je parle de ça avec toi ! » Se résigna-t-elle.

« Ok ! Je veux bien essayer 5 minutes de me mettre à ta place et tenter de t'écouter mais s'il te plait ne me fait pas passer pour la méchante. Je ne suis pas la seule à penser que cette histoire est complètement surréaliste ! »

« Ah parce que tu en as parlé à tout le monde ? »

« Evidemment ! Tu es partie en plein milieu de la soirée qu'on avait organisée pour toi ! Personne n'a compris ton départ hormis Octavia qui, pour une raison qui me dépasse encore, à l'air de penser que tout ça tient la route ! Alors oui peut être que je suis trop terre à terre, peut-être même que je suis insensible mais oui je ne comprends pas ! Mais vas-y explique moi ! Explique-moi en quoi c'est normal d'inviter des clochards chez nous ? Parce qu'au cas où tu l'aurais oubliée, ce n'est pas parce que tu lui mets des vêtements propres et qu'elle a pris une douche que ça efface ce qu'elle est ! Et elle le sait autant que moi ! La seule qui se fourvoie ici c'est toi ! Alors oui je l'avoue, elle est vraiment très belle, mais Clarke… C'est une SDF ! Elle dort dehors, elle mange dehors, je ne sais quoi d'ailleurs ! Et je ne pense pas qu'on peut vivre cette vie-là et être complétement au clair dans sa tête ! Alors oui une partie de moi pense qu'elle est dangereuse ! Et ce qui m'inquiète c'est que toi, tu ne le vois pas ! » Affirma Raven.

« Tu ne lui as même pas parlée alors comment peut tu avoir un avis aussi arrêté sur elle ? Moi j'ai parlée avec elle. Et non elle n'est pas dangereuse ! »

« Tu n'en sais rien Clarke ! »

« Putain mais toi non plus tu n'en sais rien ! Pourquoi elle serait plus dangereuse que tous ces inconnus que tu ramènes à l'appartement pour tes plans d'une nuit ? Toi non plus tu ne sais pas d'où ils viennent, qui ils sont ! Mais tu vas me dire que c'est diffèrent ! Pourquoi ? Rien ne te dit qu'ils ne trainent pas des trucs horrible derrière eux ! »

Le ton commençait à monter et la discussion paraissait fermée des deux côtés. Raven décida malgré tout de calmer le jeu parce que même si son avis divergeait de celui de Clarke, elle restait son amie et elle ne voulait pas voir leur relation voler en éclat pour cette histoire.

« Tu marques un point. Ecoute, je ne suis pas là pour te dire quoi faire mais je ne peux pas non plus rester là et ne rien dire ! Je suis sans doute plus fermée d'esprit qu'Octavia et toi mais c'est comme ça ! Je suis désolée si à cause de moi elle est partie mais en même temps elle ne pouvait pas rester indéfiniment ici. Tu lui as apporté de l'aide, elle le sait. C'est bon passe à autre chose Clarke ! Et pour information, Bellamy te trouve toujours à son gout. Peut-être que tu devrais te tourner plus vers cette optique là et zapper cette histoire ! »

« Mais je m'en contre fou de Bellamy ! » Affirma la blonde.

« Pourquoi ? Il est beau, sympa et lui ne traine pas d'histoire sordide dans son placard ! Tu sais la simplicité c'est bien aussi !»

« Il est ennuyeux, barbant et collant ! Et même je n'ai pas la tête à ça ! »

« Non tu as la tête à cette Lexa… Ce qui me dépasse complétement ! Ok sous ses airs de pauvre elle est plutôt pas mal mais bon… Clarke ouvre les yeux cette fille est pas pour toi ! Qu'est-ce que tu peux bien lui trouver ?» Demanda la brune.

« Laisse tombé tu ne comprendrais pas… » Murmura la blonde.

Clarke en avait assez de cette conversation. Assez qu'on lui fasse la morale. Assez de devoir se justifier… Elle prit la porte pour sortir de la chambre sachant très bien que de toute façon la discussion était perdue d'avance.

La blonde se dirigea vers la salle de bain pour prendre une douche rapide. De toute façon elle n'arriverait pas à se recoucher ! Il était presque 6h du matin et la seule chose qu'elle arrivait à se dire c'était que Lexa était quelque part, seule, dehors et qu'elle ne pouvait rien faire pour changer ça. Une fois prête elle partirait malgré tout à la recherche de la brune. Et si elle ne voulait pas la voir, tampis… Elle la surveillera pour s'assurer qu'elle ne risque rien.

* * *

Il était presque midi lorsque son téléphone vibra. Lincoln était encore endormi à côté d'elle. C'est fou à quel point il était mignon quand il dormait. Rien à voir avec l'homme imposant qu'il était. Sous ses airs de dur, cet homme était vraiment attendrissant.

Octavia se décala légèrement pour ne pas réveiller le jeune homme et prit son téléphone pour répondre tout en se dirigeant vers la cuisine.

« Je te manque déjà ? » dit-elle sous le ton de la plaisanterie.

« Rahh Octavia, je suis pas d'humeur à rire. Je me suis pris la tête avec Clarke cette nuit. Et je n'ai aucune idée d'où elle peut être. Elle ne serait pas avec toi ? Je l'appelle mais elle ne répond pas… » Expliqua Raven.

« Non je n'ai pas eu de nouvelles d'elle depuis hier soir quand elle est partie du bar. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? » Demanda la brune.

« Quand je suis rentrée j'ai vu cette fille sur le canapé, Lexa. Je me suis légèrement emportée et je pense qu'elle a entendu. Du coup elle est partie et Clarke m'en veut à mort. On a eu une discussion assez mouvementée et elle est partie. »

« Ouai… Et te connaissant tu n'y es pas allée de main morte ! » La réprimanda-t-elle.

« Oh ça va ! Clarke non plus n'a pas été tendre ! » Tenta-t-elle pour se justifier.

« Hm ok. Je me prépare et j'arrive. Tu m'expliqueras ça plus en détail ! Mais Raven s'il te plait… »

« Oui ? »

« Lâche lui un peu la grappe ! »

« Hm… Je t'attends chez nous ! A tout de suite » Dit-elle avant de raccrocher.

* * *

Les deux amis marchaient dans le centre de Sydney. Elles étaient partie à la recherche de la blonde. Clarke ne répondait a aucun appel que ceux-ci viennent de Raven ou d'Octavia. Elles avaient alors décidée de la retrouver, se doutant bien que la blonde devait arpenter les rues à la recherche de Lexa.

« Putain il fait froid ! J'avais prévu mieux comme programme que de me geler les couilles dehors pour ce weekend! »

« Je serais toujours surprise par ta bonne humeur Raven » se moqua son amie.

« Sincèrement O, cette histoire tu la sens comment ? Tu ne trouves pas qu'on nage en plein délire là ? »

« Pour être honnête, je suis plus surprise que choquée. Tu connais Clarke comme moi… Ce n'est pas la sensibilité incarnée. La plupart du temps vous êtes plutôt liguées contre moi pour vous moquer de mon côté fleur bleu » Dit-elle en rigolant.

« Ouai mais ça c'est parce que tu es désespérément niaiseuse » Répliqua Raven tout en donnant un léger coup de coude à son amie pour se moquer d'elle.

« Saloperie » dit-elle d'un air faussement outré. « Non mais tout ça pour dire que si Clarke, la fille constamment investi dans le travail, pas romantique pour un sous, s'investit autant dans cette histoire c'est que cette femme doit vraiment être différente. Fais lui un peu confiance Raven ! »

« Lui faire confiance je veux bien… Mais on ne parle pas d'une fille anodine là ! C'est quand même sacrement tiré par les cheveux tout ça ! Et puis, il ne faut pas oublier que la raison qui a fait que Clarke s'est rapproché de cette fille c'était pour le boulot à la base ! » Rappela-t-elle.

« Oui à la base… Mais je pense que maintenant on a dépassé la curiosité professionnelle. Et puis si Clarke voit du bon en cette fille, pourquoi tu ne veux pas lui laisser le bénéfice du doute ? La plupart des gens seront déjà contre elles, tu ne crois pas qu'en tant qu'amies on doit au moins essayer d'être plus ouvertes d'esprits que la plupart des gens ? » Demanda-t-elle.

« Peut-être… Tu as ton Lincoln toi et tu es partie. Tu es quasiment jamais à l'appartement. Et maintenant Clarke passe son temps soit à bosser soit à chercher cette fille… »

« Donc en fait ce qui te pose problème c'est de ne plus avoir ton amie avec toi comme avant ? » Demanda Octavia.

« Non ce qui me pose problème c'est que ce soit une SDF ! Mais oui aussi parce que toi tu as Lincoln, et si Clarke se trouve quelqu'un ben… Avec qui je vais passer mes soirées moi ? »

Octavia ne put s'empêcher de rire face à la confession de son amie.

« Ne t'en fait pas ! On sera toujours là ! Mais pourquoi ça te dérange autant que Clarke craque pour une fille qui vit dehors ? Ok je comprends ce n'est pas anodin mais bon ça reste un être humain ! »

« Je ne sais pas… Tu sais tous ces trucs qui se disent sur les clochards… Les alcooliques, les violents… Ils sont toujours sales et répugnants… Je suis sure que certains ont même des puces ! Et soyons honnêtes sa Lexa elle a beau être jolie, elle en reste pas moins… Comment dire… Merde elle vit dans la crasse quoi ! Et psychologiquement elle ne doit plus avoir toutes ses cases ! Et puis tu te demandes pas toi comment elle a fait pour se retrouver à vivre dans la rue ? Ça n'arrive pas à tout le monde ! A partir de là déjà je suis méfiante ! » Expliqua Raven.

« Je pense que ta vision est un peu trop restreinte. Mais tu n'as pas totalement tort. Je n'ai pas vu cette fille alors je ne sais pas. Mais Clarke ne craquerait pas pour une SDF alcoolique, crasseuse et complétement psychopathe ! Et personnellement je fais confiance en son jugement. Fais-en autant ! D'autant plus si tu ne veux pas la perdre ! » Précisa Octavia.

« Comment tu fais pour toujours avoir le dernier mots ? »

« Parce que je suis la voix de la sagesse » Dit-elle sous le ton de la plaisanterie.

« Alors tu crois qu'elle craque vraiment pour elle ? » Demanda Raven. « J'avais encore l'espoir de me dire que ce n'était que de la bonté d'âme » dit-elle ironiquement.

« Oui. Je pense que là, on a dépassé la simple bonté d'âme. Je pense que la seule qui ne sait pas encore que Clarke commence à ressentir plus qu'un besoin d'aider cette fille, c'est Clarke. Apprête-toi à assister à une belle histoire Raven »

« Oui… Désespérément niaiseuse j'avais raison » dit-elle mi amusée, mi blasée.

* * *

Ça faisait presque 5 heures que Clarke tournait dans les rues de Sydney. Ses pieds commençaient à lui faire un mal de chien et elle devait admettre qu'elle tournait en rond. Elle avait beau tourner et regarder partout, la brune était introuvable.

Putain Lexa où es-tu ?

Clarke ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'imaginer la jeune femme en danger. Depuis qu'elle savait que l'agression dont avait été sujette la brune était dut en partie à son besoin de l'aider, elle ne pouvait penser à autre chose. Elle avait peur que ses agresseurs l'ais déjà retrouvée.

Et si elle arrivait trop tard ?

Et si la brune était quelque part blessée… Ou pire encore… Non elle ne pouvait pas penser à ça. Il fallait qu'elle continue de la chercher. Quitte à y passer la journée, et la nuit s'il le fallait. Elle voulait vraiment protéger cette femme… Elle ne la connaissait que depuis 48 heures et pourtant Lexa l'avait touchée en plein cœur. Elle avait besoin de la savoir en sécurité, besoin de la savoir saine et sauve… Besoin de la savoir heureuse. Mais tout ça, elle ne pouvait lui apporter…

Et d'autant plus sachant que la brune ne la laissait pas approcher. A chaque fois que Clarke sentais que Lexa baissait un peu les armes, celle-ci se renfermait encore plus après. Elle aurait tellement voulu la savoir en sécurité chez elle. Elle aurait pu prendre soin d'elle, du mieux possible… Et en apprendre plus sur elle. Elle avait beau se dire que ça ne comptais pas, que Raven avait sans doute raison et que sa place n'était pas à ses côtés… Elle ne pouvait s'en empêcher. Lexa la fascinait autant qu'elle ne la touchait. Un simple regard de sa part la transcendait complètement. Elle pouvait y voir sa force, son courage, sa peine, sa douleur… Toutes ces émotions en un seul regard. Et à chaque fois que ce regard était dirigeait vers elle, elle pouvait sentir son cœur s'emballait.

Clarke n'était pas romantique. Elle n'était pas de celle qui tombait amoureuse en un seul regard. Clarke croyait en la puissance de l'amour sur le long terme. A force d'épreuves traversées, de complicité gagnée, et de confiance acquises. L'amour se construisait jour après jour, mois après mois, années après années. Comme ses parents avaient construit le leur…

Alors si ce n'était pas de l'amour, cette sensation, c'était quoi ? De la fascination ? Du respect ? De l'empathie ? De la curiosité ?

En tout cas, peu importe ce que c'était… Le sentiment était très fort. Presque impossible à contrôler. Ce sentiment l'empêchait de raisonner comme elle avait tendance à le faire, en temps normal. Ce sentiment la poussait à faire des choses complètements folles comme marcher à la recherche d'une inconnue pendant des heures. Ce sentiment la possédait entièrement…

* * *

Octavia et Raven marchaient elles aussi depuis deux bonnes heures. Raven se plaignait depuis déjà une bonne demi-heure, mais tenait à retrouver Clarke pour s'expliquer avec elle et aussi pour s'excuser. Elle savait que la blonde lui en voulait de son étroitesse d'esprit et d'avoir poussé Lexa à s'enfuir. Elle ne pouvait pas changer d'avis mais elle pouvait essayer de comprendre… Pour Clarke. Même si cela la dépassait complètement.

« Je sais pas toi mais moi je crève de faim. Ça te tente qu'on s'arrête un peu pour aller manger un truc au café qui se trouve au coin de la rue ? » Demanda Octavia.

« Tu me demande ça à moi ? Je n'en peux juste plus de marcher. En plus leurs pâtisseries sont juste à tomber » Répondit l'hispanique.

Les deux jeunes femmes se dirigèrent vers le café et une fois rentrées à l'intérieur, elles s'installèrent coté vitre pour pouvoir voir les passants au cas où Clarke passerait devant. Une fois au chaud, elles en profitèrent pour savourer un bon café bien fort pour leurs donner un peu plus d'énergie pour la suite de leur recherche.

Octavia, tout en mangeant son muffin, gardait un œil sur l'extérieur. Elle écoutait en même temps Raven qui lui faisait l'éloge de son repas.

« Putain ces macarons c'est une tuerie ! J'ai l'impression de revivre ! » S'extasia la brune.

« Ce qui est bien avec toi, c'est qu'il ne te faut pas grand-chose pour être comblée » Affirma Octavia en regardant son amie se lécher les doigts par gourmandise comme une enfant de 5 ans.

« Que veux-tu, les gâteaux c'est mon péché mignon ! Ca et les mecs bien bâtis » Dit-elle en lui faisant un clin d'œil lourd de sous-entendu ce qui fit rire son amie.

« Tu n'es pas croyable » Dit-elle en redirigeant son regard vers la vitre. « Tu vois, quand je nous vois je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser à ce que Clarke nous dis. La chance qu'on a… Regarde-nous ! On est là poser tranquillement au chaud. On veut manger un bout on y va sans se poser de question. Tout est tellement simple, tellement accessible ! »

« Oui c'est vrai. Mais en même temps on ne va pas culpabiliser à chaque fois qu'on profite d'un bon moment sous prétexte que quelque part ailleurs, quelqu'un n'a pas cette chance O ! »

« Non je sais bien. Mais c'est vrai que quand tu vois des filles de quasiment notre âge dans la rue c'est déroutant. Regarde celle-là bas » Dit-elle en montrant du doigt une jeune femme assise sur le trottoir juste en face, un sac posé à ses pieds. Cette fille avait le regard perdue et Octavia se surpris à se dire que ses pensées devaient être vraiment tristes…

« O… » Murmura Raven

« Ne me dis pas qu'en voyant cette fille tu n'es pas un minimum touchée… C'est à peine si elle est plus âgée que nous… »

« Octavia ! » Répéta la brune plus fort.

« Oui ? »

« Cette fille… C'est Lexa… La fille que Clarke cherche, c'est elle… »

« Oh merde… Je ne la voyais pas comme ça ! Putain… Je comprends mieux Clarke maintenant ! Comment tu peux dire qu'elle est dangereuse regarde là ! »

« Eh l'apparence ça ne veut rien dire » se défendit Raven. Puis redirigeant son regard vers Lexa, elle la regarda plus attentivement. « Bon c'est vrai, elle n'a pas l'air dangereuse… Pour ma défense la première fois que je les vu elle était moins propre que là et il faisait nuit et… »

« Raven ! C'est bon je m'en fou je ne te juge pas ! » Dit-elle en lui coupant la parole. « Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? On envoie un message à Clarke ? Elle ne répond pas quand on l'appelle… »

« Occupe-toi de Clarke dis-lui de venir. Moi je me charge de Lexa ! » Affirma-t-elle avant de se lever de table pour se diriger vers la sortie du café.

* * *

Lexa était exténuée… Le manque de sommeil plus le dur retour à la réalité était plus qu'épuisant. Elle savait qu'en acceptant la proposition de Clarke, revenir à ses habitudes la briserait encore un peu plus. Même si ce laps de temps avait été court, il était toujours difficile de se prendre en pleine gueule la différence entre son confort de vie et celui des personnes dites « normales ».

Elle pouvait sentir encore le doux parfum qui émanait de ses cheveux… L'odeur du gel douche sur sa peau… Et plus les heures avanceraient, plus cette sensation de propreté allait disparaitre. Et la brune savait que son estime d'elle-même partirait en même temps que son hygiène. Se comparant la plupart du temps à un vieux déchet, une femme crasseuse et répugnante. Une femme… Et encore, même ce mot lui semblait inapproprié pour la définir. Une femme n'était-elle pas censé être synonyme d'élégance, de classe… Une femme ne devait-elle pas être sexy ? Et douce à la fois… Clarke était comme ça… Mais elle, elle ne se sentait plus femme depuis longtemps. Son reflet dans le miroir avait été là pour le lui rappeler. Elle se sentait plus l'âme d'un animal. Un animal apeuré…

Pourtant elle avait presque eu l'impression que Clarke l'avait regardée différemment. Elle avait eu l'impression de voir à un moment comme du désir dans ses yeux… Ou quelque chose qui s'en approchait. Pas d'un regard pervers et sournois comme on avait pu la regarder depuis plus d'un an… Elle avait ressenti de la douceur et de la chaleur… Et cette sensation lui avait fait du bien, avant de lui faire plus mal que n'importe quelle sensation qu'elle pouvait ressentir. Parce que ça lui rappelait qu'à un moment dans sa vie on l'a regardait de cette façon… Mais que cette vie là était derrière elle.

Elle essaya de chasser cette pensée de son esprit. Pour affronter ce qui l'attendait elle se devait de rassembler toute force et détachement. Sans ça elle ne tiendrait pas le coup…

Elle s'arrêta sur le trottoir pour s'assoir un peu et réfléchir à ce qu'elle pouvait faire pour éviter au mieux les ennuis. Lexa savait très bien qu'elle était constamment surveillé par Nia et s'attendait aux représailles de son absence. La question n'était pas de savoir si elle allait lui faire payer, mais plutôt comment se défendre face à ça… Ou comment l'éviter. Perdue dans sa réflexion, elle ne fit pas attention à la femme qui se présentait devant elle avant de l'entendre parler.

« Tu te doutes que Clarke te recherche ? »

Lexa observa alors Raven, surprise de la revoir à nouveau devant elle. Elle mit un certain temps avant d'avoir la force de lui répondre.

« Elle n'a pas à le faire… » Dit-elle plus pour elle-même que pour Raven.

« Seulement on parle de Clarke. La fille la plus têtue et acharnée que je connaisse. Elle n'arrêtera pas tant qu'elle n'aura pas eu ce qu'elle veut »

« Et que veux-t-elle ? » Demanda Lexa presque curieuse.

« Ca je pense qu'il n'y a quelle qui le sait. En tout cas je sais ce qu'elle ne veut pas ! »

Lexa la regarda, dans l'attente de la suite de sa phrase.

« Te voir assise sur un trottoir manifestement congelée et seule par exemple. Te savoir dehors avec tous les dangers que ça implique » lui répondit l'hispanique.

« Je suis suffisamment dangereuse pour m'en sortir » Répondit la brune en appuyant sur le mot dangereuse.

« Hm je vois. Ecoute je suis un peu brut parfois. Je ne m'attendais pas à te voir chez moi. Tu n'es peut être pas dangereuse mais si tu es partie c'est que toi comme moi savons que tout ça ne rime à rien. Seulement Clarke pense le contraire. »

« Je n'ai jamais cherchée à ce qu'elle pense ça… Je sais bien que sa place n'est pas aux côtés d'une fille comme moi ! »

« Et je le pense aussi mais je connais Clarke depuis plus de deux ans et quand elle a quelque chose en tête elle n'abandonne pas. J'ai beau ne pas être d'accord avec ça, elle est mon amie, et il est hors de question qu'elle se foute dans la merde pour cette histoire. » Répondit Raven.

« Ce n'est pas ce que je veux ! » Se justifia la brune.

« Mais c'est ce qu'elle va faire. Ecoute tu es peut être quelqu'un de très bien et c'est ce que Clarke s'obstine à penser alors soit tu fais en sorte qu'elle arête définitivement de chercher à te voir soit tu acceptes l'aide qu'elle veut te donner. Mais quoique tu décides, tiens-toi-y ! »

« J'ai déjà essayé de lui dire que je ne voulais pas de son aide ! »

« Alors essaye mieux ! Si vraiment c'est ce que tu veux ! Mais Clarke n'est pas quelqu'un dont tu dois te méfier et ses intentions ne sont pas mauvaises. Alors prends ta décision en conséquence »

« Pourquoi voudrais-tu m'aider ? » Osa demander Lexa.

« Je ne le veux pas. C'est Clarke qui m'importe »

Lexa acquiesça à la réponse de Raven.

Prends ta décision en conséquence…

Tout ce qu'elle savait c'est qu'elle ne voulait pas entrainer la blonde dans ce calvaire qui était le sien. Même si l'idée de ne plus la revoir la déchirait tout autant. Comment en si peu de temps cette fille avait pu prendre autant de place dans ses pensées ? Etait-ce parce que peu de personne se retournait sur elle ? Avait-elle au fond envie d'être aidée ?

Tout ce qu'elle savait c'est qu'une partie d'elle revivait quand Clarke était là… Une partie qu'elle pensait enfouie au fond d'elle depuis bien longtemps. Et ce sentiment l'effrayait encore plus que tout le reste.

« Lexa ? »

La brune releva la tête à l'entente de son prénom et aperçut Clarke à côté d'une autre fille. Voir la blonde lui fit plus plaisir que ce qu'elle aurait voulu admettre. Mais elle savait qu'il était temps pour elle de prendre une décision. Évincer Clarke de sa vie ou bien accepter la main que celle-ci lui tendait…

* * *

 _ **J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. Il est légèrement diffèrent des précédents et partageait plus de point de vue notamment une place plus importante pour Raven dans ce chapitre. Suite aux commentaires sur Raven j'ai voulu aller plus loin dans sa manière de voir les choses. Je sais qu'elle n'est pas forcement appréciée dans cette fiction et pourtant elle est pour moi le personnage le plus en corrélation avec la réalité.**_

 _ **N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous avez pensé de ce chapitre et à bientôt pour le prochain qui sera quasiment exclusivement concentré sur Clarke et Lexa.**_

 _ **Lois13 : Merci j'espère que cette suite te plaira tout autant ^^**_

 _ **Guest : Merci pour ce compliment. Ce chapitre est plus léger déjà. J'espère qu'il te plaira aussi.**_

 _ **Micro : Oh non je ne veux pas qu'on pleure en lisant ma fiction ^^ Oui le début est assez dur et je ne cache pas qu'il y en aura sûrement d'autres. Oui je pense que Clarke a elle-même du mal à trouver le bon juste milieu pour être présente sans trop en faire. Lexa c'est Lexa… J'essaye vraiment d'en faire un personnage atypique et diffèrent de ce que l'on connait d'elle sans non plus lui enlever ce qui la définit dans la série. Merci encore pour ta reviews et j'espère en avoir encore d'autres de toi )**_

 _ **Laurine : Merci ^^ Merci pour tous ces compliments. En espérant que ce chapitre te plaise aussi**_

 _ **Drikanne : Mais non il ne faut pas la détester Raven ^^ Elle réagit comme on devrait tous réagir. Elle est la plus normale au fond mais ce n'est pas une fille méchante. J'ai besoin d'une personne comme elle pour rester crédible avec l'histoire et sa franchise et franc parler est un atout pour le faire. Je suis vraiment touchée si mon écrit arrive à te faire ressentir toutes ses émotions. J'espère que la lecture de ce chapitre te plaira aussi bien que le ton est diffèrent.**_


	7. Chapter 7

Après avoir reçu le message d'Octavia, Clarke avait couru aussi vite qu'elle avait pu pour pouvoir rejoindre Lexa. Tout ce qu'elle avait besoin de savoir c'est que la brune allait bien. Une fois arrivée à l'angle de la rue, la première personne qu'elle aperçut fut Octavia. Dans la précipitation, elle se dirigea vers son amie.

« Où est-elle ? » demanda-t-elle en regardant partout autour d'elle

« Avec Raven. Elle est partie lui parler. » Précisa la brune

« Raven ? Elle va encore la faire fuir… »

« Mais non. Allez viens ! »

Les deux jeunes femmes avancèrent un peu, et Clarke aperçut vite Lexa. La voir assise sur ce trottoir dans ses vêtements de la veille, lui provoquait toujours un pincement au cœur. Il fallait vraiment qu'elle arrête de la voir si fragile si elle ne voulait pas encore faire fuir la brune. Lexa ne supportait pas quand la blonde avait ce regard triste et compatissant sur elle. Clarke observa un peu plus Lexa pour voir si elle n'était pas blessée mais rien ne lui apparut. Du moins rien de plus que les blessures qu'elle avait déjà vu. Sans trop réfléchir, elle se rapprocha de Raven et Lexa, suivit de près par son amie.

« Lexa ? »

La brune se retourna et ses yeux croisèrent les siens. A ce simple contact visuel, Clarke pouvait sentir son cœur s'emballait. Pourquoi elle ressentait ça par contre, elle n'arrivait pas à le comprendre… Mais dès qu'elle se trouvait près d'elle elle avait besoin de l'être encore plus. Au fond, Clarke n'arrivait même plus à savoir si c'était Lexa qui avait besoin d'elle ou l'inverse.

Elle vit Lexa détourner le regard pour le diriger vers Raven. Les deux brunes se regardèrent de manière très appuyé et Lexa acquiesça de la tête. Clarke compris alors qu'elles venaient de se mettre d'accord sur quelque chose, mais quoi ?

Raven s'éloigna alors pour se diriger vers Clarke.

« Va la voir. Vous avez besoin de parler ! »

« Tu as réussie à la convaincre de s'éloigner de moi ? » dit-elle froidement.

« Je ne pense pas avoir cette force de persuasion » dit-elle sur le ton de l'humour, mais Clarke ne semblait pas d'humeur à sourire. « Tout ce que j'ai dit ou fais, je ne l'ai fait qu'en pensant à toi. Je ne pensais pas à mal… Allez, file ! »

Clarke acquiesça. Elle n'était pas prête à approfondir de toute façon la conversation avec Raven. Elle lui en voulait toujours. Et elle n'avait en tête que de parler à Lexa. Après avoir vu ses deux amies s'en aller, la blonde se dirigea vers le trottoir où était toujours assise la jeune femme. Sans demander l'avis de celle-ci, elle s'assit à côté d'elle. Lexa regardait le sol, comme pour se donner du courage. Elle avait le visage fermé et les traits durcis. Elle semblait fatiguée…

« Pourquoi tu es partie sans me prévenir ? Je me suis inquiétée… »

« Je t'avais dit de ne pas le faire ! » Répondit la brune toujours le regard fixé vers le sol. Lexa savait qu'à la seconde où elle croiserait les yeux de la blonde, elle perdrait toute conviction.

« Et tu crois qu'il suffit que tu m'écrive un mot me disant de ne pas m'inquiéter pour que je le fasse ? Ce n'est pas aussi simple Lexa. Quoique tu me dises, je m'inquiéterai ! »

Lexa savait que quoi qu'elle dise ou fasse, Clarke n'abandonnerais jamais. Raven l'avait prévenue. Elle ne voulait pas au fond voir Clarke sortir de sa vie, mais elle ne voulait pas l'entrainer dans cette vie là… Sa vie. Alors quitte à en souffrir, elle voulait coute que coute que la blonde s'éloigne d'elle.

« Mais tu ne me connais pas. Tu as simplement à poursuivre ta vie et me laisser tranquille ! » Tenta Lexa

« Je ne peux pas juste poursuivre ma vie ! Je n'y arrive pas ! » Répondit-elle désespérée.

« Arrête de te mettre en tête que tu vas me sauver ! Je ne veux pas être sauvée ! Comment je dois te le dire ? Je ne veux pas de ton aide ! » Dit-elle en haussant le ton.

Pour la première fois, Clarke vit une Lexa différente de celle qu'elle connaissait. Une Lexa moins renfermée. Elle ne savait pas si c'était une bonne chose mais elle avait envie de la pousser plus loin pour percer un peu plus le mystère de cette femme. Devait-elle la pousser à bout, pour la voir s'ouvrir davantage ? De toute façon il était hors de question qu'elle s'en aille.

« Tu dis ne pas en vouloir mais ne me fais pas croire que tu n'en a pas besoin ! Sinon pourquoi avoir acceptée de venir chez moi ? »

« J'ai été faible… » Souffla la brune.

« Ce n'était pas de la faiblesse ! Mais plutôt du courage… Le courage de prendre le risque de faire à nouveau confiance en quelqu'un » Répondit Clarke

« Apelle ça comme tu veux ! Mais ça n'arrivera plus ! »

« Alors tu vas rester là à t'enfoncer encore et encore dans cette vie alors qu'il existe une porte de sortie ? C'est complètement absurde !»

« Peut-être mais c'est ce que je veux ! Je ne veux pas de toi dans ma vie et je ne veux pas de ton aide ! Peux-tu s'il te plait, faire ce que je te demande et me foutre la paix ? »

Lexa sentit son cœur se serrer en même temps que cette phrase sortit de sa bouche. Au fond, elle n'en pensait pas un mot. Mais sa vie était bien plus compliquée que ce que Clarke pouvait seulement imaginer. Et pour rien au monde elle ne voulait l'embarquer là-dedans. Cette femme était tellement gentille, respectueuse, belle… La dernière chose qu'elle voulait était de la voir souffrir. Et c'est ce qui arrivera si elle reste à ses côtés. Alors, à contre cœur, la brune saisit son sac, se leva pour s'en aller. Tant qu'elle resterait devant la blonde, elle savait qu'elle n'aurait pas la force pour la repousser longtemps.

« C'est vraiment ce que tu veux ? » Répondit la blonde la voix éraillée par l'émotion.

« Oui vraiment ! Je veux que tu t'en aille et que tu m'oublie. Alors s'il te plait, pour une fois, fais ce que je te demande ! Arrête de me chercher, de venir me parler ! Arrête tout ça ! Dit-elle tout en s'éloignant.

Elle n'attendit même pas que Clarke lui réponde. Elle ne voulait pas entendre la réponse de la blonde. Elle savait qu'elle arriverait à la faire changer d'avis comme elle avait réussi à le faire la veille. Cette femme avait ce pouvoir sur elle…

Ne pas se retourner, continuer à marcher… Voilà ce qu'elle devait faire. Parce qu'à la seconde où elle recroiserait les yeux bleu de la blonde elle savait qu'elle serait foutu.

Clarke elle était restée figée sur place. Les paroles de Lexa résonnaient dans sa tête. Pourquoi elle n'arrivait pas à se faire une raison ? Pourquoi c'était devenu si difficile de voir Lexa lui tourner le dos ? Elle se sentait stupide… Tellement stupide. Pourquoi s'accrocher autant à quelqu'un qui d'évidence ne voulait pas d'elle dans sa vie ? S'accrocher en vain à quelqu'un qui ne voulait pas d'elle était contre ses principes et pourtant cette fois ci, elle n'arrivait pas à l'accepter. Tampis si elle paraissait désespérée, tampis si elle passait pour la fille collante et flippante. Elle ne lâcherait pas Lexa. Elle c'était promis de ne plus le faire.

Clarke se mit alors à courir. Tout ce qu'elle voulait c'était la rattraper. Et lorsqu'elle la vit, elle alla se placer devant elle pour lui bloquer le passage. Dans l'élan Lexa lui rentra dedans, et pendant quelques secondes, leur proximité fit oublier à la blonde ce qu'elle voulait dire. Ce fut pire quand elle croisa les yeux de Lexa, et qu'elle les vit embués par des larmes. Elle sut alors à ce moment précis que la jeune femme ne la fuyait pas parce qu'elle ne voulait pas d'elle mais pour une tout autre raison.

Clarke se ressaisit et pris la parole, sous le regard pénétrant de la brune.

« Il ne suffit pas que tu me dise de te laisser pour que je le fasse ! Au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas compris, je suis une fille très têtue » Tenta la blonde.

« Clarke s'il te plait… Ne me force pas à me répéter… »

Mais sa voix trahissait ses émotions. Clarke en profita donc pour poursuivre.

« Je ne sais sait pas ce qui a bien pu t'arriver pour que tu me fuies à ce point mais ce que je sais c'est que entendre que tu n'as pas besoin d'aide est la plus grosse connerie que je n'ai jamais entendu ! Et même si toi… »

« Clarke… Laisse-moi s'il te plait… » Tenta à nouveau Lexa.

« Non, et cette fois tu vas me laisser parler ! Même si toi tu es prête à me voir partir moi je ne le suis pas ! T'es-tu seulement poser une fois la question de ce que ça me ferait à moi de te voir partir ? Ce n'est pas que pour toi que je suis là ! C'est pour moi aussi ! Il n'y a pas que la peur qu'il t'arrive quelque chose. Je ne veux pas ne plus te voir. J'ai besoin de te voir Lexa ! »

Le dire à haute voix lui donnait un air désespéré mais tampis. Au point où elle en était, elle n'était plus à ça près. Lexa la regardait toujours, mais son regard exprimait plus de la surprise que de la colère. Elle sentait alors son regard s'appuyait dans le sien.

« Pourquoi ? » Demanda-t-elle.

« Ca je ne le sait pas. C'est comme ça ! » Dit-elle simplement.

« Tu ne peux pas juste me dire c'est comme ça Clarke… » Répondit la brune.

« Et pourquoi pas ? Toi tu as le droit de ne pas vouloir te confier et de répondre à moitié à mes questions et moi je devrais être un livre ouvert ? »

Clarke en réalité ne savait même pas quoi répondre. Elle n'en savait elle-même pas grand-chose. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle ressentait ça. Mais ce qu'elle savait c'est que le sentiment était bien réel.

« Je… Oui c'est vrai… » Bégaya la brune. « Je ne veux pas t'entrainer avec moi dans mes problèmes Clarke. Je ne me le pardonnerais pas. J'ai déjà fait assez de mal autour de moi… »

« Tes problèmes pourraient disparaitre Lexa. Si seulement tu acceptais de venir avec moi… »

« Je ne peux pas ! Arrête d'insister… » Supplia presque la brune.

« Pourquoi ? » Demanda Clarke.

« Parce que je pourrais dire oui ! »

« Et se serait si mal que ça ? »

« Oui Clarke ! Les choses sont plus compliquées qu'elles ne le paraissent ! Ne me force pas à être agressive envers toi ! Si je dois en passer par là pour t'éloigner je n'hésiterais pas à le faire ! » Tenta la brune pour décourager la jeune femme.

« Honnêtement Lexa. Si tu avais vraiment voulu l'être pour me forcer à partir, tu l'aurais déjà fait. Je ne pense pas que tu veuille me faire du mal. Je ne sais pas ce qui t'es arrivée mais sache une chose, c'est qu'à partir d'aujourd'hui, que tu le veuille ou non, tu devras faire avec ma présence ! » Affirma la blonde.

« Ne sois pas bête ! Tu n'as pas le pouvoir de me forcer à te suivre ! »

« Peut-être pas. Mais comme tu me l'a dit une fois lors de notre première rencontre. La rue ne t'appartient pas ! Et si je veux me poser là où tu te poses je le fais ! »

« Tu ne vas pas rester dehors alors que tu as un chez toi Clarke c'est stupide »

« Alors je dois être stupide parce que crois-moi c'est ce que je vais faire ! » Dit-elle pour tenir tête à la brune.

« Tu ne tiendras pas une nuit ! Sois raisonnable… » Dit-elle dans l'espoir de la faire changer d'avis.

« Pourquoi ? Tu y arrives bien toi ! »

« Mais moi je n'ai pas le choix ! » Se défendit-elle.

« Si tu l'a ! Mais tu as trop peur de le prendre ce choix ! »

« Ne parles pas de ce que tu ne connais pas Clarke ! » S'énerva Lexa.

Clarke savait qu'elle ne devait pas aller trop loin avec la brune. Mais à ce stade, il était hors de question qu'elle fasse demi-tour.

« Lexa… Je préfère passer une nuit dans le froid mais être avec toi, que passer cette nuit au chaud et me demandait sans cesse où tu es et comment tu vas… Je ne partirais pas et rien de ce que tu pourras dire ne me fera changer d'avis ! » Affirma la blonde.

Lexa ne savait pas quoi répondre. Cette femme était tellement têtue et bornée. Et en même temps si attachante. Elle savait que plus elle passerait de temps avec Clarke, plus elle prenait le risque de s'attacher à elle. Mais il lui était impossible de s'attacher… Pas qu'elle ne pouvait pas, mais plutôt parce qu'elle ne devait pas. Accepter d'aller chez Clarke c'était prendre le risque de reproduire ce schéma encore et encore, et elle ne pouvait pas se le permettre. La seule chose qui pouvait encore la sauver, c'est que la blonde se lasse. Alors Lexa se dit qu'après une nuit dehors, sans lui adresser la parole, elle abandonnerait d'elle-même. Et même si cet abandon lui fera mal, c'est ce qu'il y avait de mieux pour Clarke comme pour elle.

« Ok ! Fais comme tu veux ! Mais ce n'est pas parce que tu es là que je suis forcée de te parler ! Squatte dehors si ça te chante ! » Répondit Lexa.

Clarke savait que Lexa se donnait cet air détachée pour la faire hésiter. Mais ce que Lexa ne savait pas, c'est qu'elle était bien plus forte que ça. Pour ce soir, sa décision était prise ! Et tampis si pour garder un œil sur la brune elle devait rester dans le silence toute la nuit.

* * *

Lexa avait décidée de faire comme si Clarke n'était pas présente. Ou du moins de s'en donner l'illusion. Parce que malgré son air froid et détaché, Lexa devait se battre contre elle-même pour ne pas porter le regard sur Clarke. Elle s'était posé par terre, contre le mur d'un bureau de tabac où elle avait souvent l'habitude de squatter. Clarke s'était posée à l'autre extrémité de l'entrée du commerce et sentir la présence de la blonde sans lui parler, en essayant de faire comme si elle n'existait pas était encore plus difficile qu'elle ne l'aurait pensé. D'autant plus qu'il commençait vraiment à faire froid, et que l'inquiétude augmentait en même temps que les minutes défilaient.

Combattre le froid lorsque la nuit commençait à tomber, elle avait l'habitude. Mais imaginer Clarke dans cette situation la dérangeait bien plus. Mais elle devait se tenir à son plan si elle voulait voir la blonde abandonner. Pour sa sécurité se dit-elle comme pour se donner du courage.

« Alors tu vas rester là toute la nuit sans m'adresser la parole ? » lança au loin la blonde.

Lexa se contenta de l'ignorer même si tout son être lui demandait de lui répondre et de se lever pour aller la rejoindre. Elle regardait son récipient en métal qui était posé devant elle, et le fixa de toute ses forces pour ne pas être tenté de regarder dans la direction de Clarke.

« Tu te rends compte à quel point c'est stupide ? » Renchaina Clarke.

Toujours aucune réponse de Lexa.

Lexa sentit alors la blonde se lever. Au départ elle pensait que Clarke allait venir à côté d'elle mais elle s'aperçut qu'elle partait dans la direction opposée. Avait-elle réussi à la convaincre ? Elle n'aurait pas pensé que cela irait aussi vite.

Après 10 minutes en l'absence de la blonde, Lexa se fit une raison. Clarke était bien partie pour rentrer chez elle. Elle avait enfin fait ce qu'elle lui avait demandé. Pourtant ce n'est pas pour ça qu'elle se sentait mieux. Elle savait que c'était la meilleure chose à faire même si Clarke était devenu très importante pour elle… Trop importante.

Lexa se mit à imaginer ce que la blonde aurait pu être pour elle si elles s'étaient connues dans d'autres circonstances. Ressentir une attirance envers une femme n'était pas une surprise pour la brune. Et il fallait bien l'avouer, Clarke était très attirante. Lexa n'avait plus ressentie d'attirance pour quelqu'un depuis bien longtemps… Sa vie l'avait forcé à oublier cette sensation et personne ne l'avait approchée suffisamment longtemps pour qu'elle puisse la ressentir à nouveau. Encore moins une femme. Elle avait appris ce que cela faisait d'avoir des rapports sexuels sans attirance, sans envie. Le seul contact physique qu'elle connaissait désormais était celui qu'elle devait subir.

Mais Clarke était différente. Et passer du temps avec elle était une chose à laquelle elle aurait pu facilement s'habituer. Mais la vie ne lui permettait pas ce genre d'attachement. Et même si les choses avaient été différentes, Clarke ne devait pas être ce genre de fille. Elle devait plaire énormément à la gente masculine. La brune agita son visage comme pour se réveiller et se sortir de ses pensées illusoires. A quoi sert-il de penser à tout ça ?

C'est à ce moment-là qu'elle vit Clarke revenir, un sachet à la main, pour s'assoir à nouveau au même emplacement que tout à l'heure. Lexa n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Elle était persuadée que Clarke était partie, résignée par la situation. Une partie d'elle était soulagée de la voir et de constater qu'elle n'avait pas abandonnée si facilement, preuve de sa sincérité. Mais une autre partie d'elle s'en voulait de ressentir ce soulagement. Parce que comme l'avait dit la nuit dernière Raven, elle était dangereuse pour Clarke. Et même si cela l'embêtait de le penser, Raven avait raison en partie, même si Lexa ne ferait jamais de mal intentionnellement à la blonde.

« Si tu en veut un bout, n'hésite pas à demander. J'en ai pris assez pour deux. Tu as juste à me le dire ! » Cria Clarke au loin.

Cette femme était douée. Biensur qu'elle en voulait un bout. La brune savait que Clarke était partie chercher de quoi manger et qu'elle tentait de lui faire baisser sa garde de cette façon. Et elle avait raison, parce que Lexa avait vraiment très faim. Mais elle n'avait pas récoltée assez d'argent aujourd'hui pour pouvoir se permettre de manger.

La faim mélangée au sentiment de joie incontrôlable suite au retour de la blonde rendait la tâche encore plus difficile. Et plus elle pensait au fait que la nourriture se trouvait à proximité, plus elle ressentait dans son ventre la faim qui grondait.

« Allez viens ! Tu ne vas pas rester sans manger juste pour ne pas m'adresser la parole. »

« Oh et puis merde ! » Fit Lexa plus pour elle-même.

La brune se leva et se dirigea vers Clarke, pour s'assoir à côté d'elle. Elle pouvait la voir sourire, et même si la raison pour laquelle Lexa ne voulait pas continuer cette relation avec la blonde était plus que sérieuse, elle ne put s'empêcher de la trouver très belle avec ce sourire aux lèvres.

« Enlève-moi ce sourire tout de suite. Ne va pas t'imaginer que j'ai changée d'avis. Mais j'ai faim… » Tenta Lexa pour se rassurer même si elle savait que d'une certaine manière, Clarke avait gagnée.

« Hm hm… » Se contenta de répondre la blonde, en levant les yeux au ciel. Elle tendit alors un sandwich à Lexa, qui s'empressa de le saisir.

« Le coup de la nourriture c'est un coup bas ! » Lui reprocha Lexa.

« Tais-toi et mange » Répondit Clarke tout en continuant à sourire.

Les deux jeunes femmes mangèrent en silence. Appréciant simplement la compagnie l'une de l'autre malgré le froid qui commençait à se faire plus prenant.

« Je vais m'acheter des clopes avant que le magasin ferme. Je reviens tout de suite. »

Lexa regarda Clarke se lever. Malgré tout ce qu'elle pensait, passer du temps avec la blonde était vraiment agréable. Plus elle était à ses côtés, plus elle se sentait en confiance. C'était plutôt en elle-même qu'elle n'avait pas confiance. En sa capacité à prendre du recul… et surtout en sa capacité à pouvoir protéger Clarke. Mais elle avait tellement l'habitude d'être seule que pour une fois, être avec quelqu'un, encore plus Clarke, l'apaisait beaucoup. Mais être aussi faible l'énervait encore plus que ça ne l'apaisait. Avoir besoin de Clarke, ne pas réussir à rester loin d'elle… Elle avait passée plus d'un an à construire une forteresse autour d'elle pour éviter de souffrir au maximum, éviter de ressentir trop d'émotions… En vain.

Clarke sortit du tabac avec un paquet de clope dans la main. Elle ouvrit le paquet après avoir enlevé le plastique autour et tira une cigarette. Lexa la regardait chercher dans son sac un briquet et fut attendri par sa moue renfrognée alors qu'elle n'arrivait pas à mettre la main dessus. Puis la voir sourire après avoir trouvé le briquet l'attendrit à nouveau. Heureusement pour elle, la blonde ne s'aperçut pas que celle-ci la regardait.

Elle s'assit à nouveau, se rapprochant exprès de Lexa et lui tendit une clope, que celle-ci accepta.

« La vie dans la rue est beaucoup plus facile quand on a sa carte bleu sur soi » Lança Lexa.

« J'espère ne pas t'avoir mise mal à l'aise… Ca partait d'une bonne intention. Quitte à être dehors, si je peux aussi te rendre la soirée plus agréable… » Tenta de se justifier Clarke.

« C'est bon. Je n'ai juste pas l'habitude… Fumer une cigarette après avoir mangé… J'ai plus fait ça depuis des lustres. Je sais tu dois trouver ça stupide mais c'est des plaisirs simples de la vie qui au final me paraissaient tellement loin… » Se confia la brune.

« Je ne trouve pas ça stupide… » Dit-elle tout en jouant avec sa cigarette toujours éteinte.

« Tu comptes l'allumer un jour ? »

« Si je te dis qu'en fait je ne fume pas ? » Précisa la blonde.

« Pourquoi acheter un paquet alors ? » Demanda Lexa.

« Parce que toi tu fumes… Et je savais que tu n'accepterais pas que j'aille en acheter un pour toi… Hm c'est gênant… La première fois qu'on s'est vu tu m'avais demandé si j'avais une cigarette. Je me suis dit que si tu étais fumeuse, tu devais être comme mon amie Raven. Elle dit toujours que la clope après manger c'est la meilleure. Alors voilà, je voulais que toi aussi tu puisses en profiter » Dit-elle gênée.

Clarke cru percevoir un léger sourire de la part de Lexa. Mais il était si petit qu'elle se dit qu'elle devait sûrement se l'imaginer.

« Tu recule devant rien toi ! » Répondit la brune.

« Tu aurais accepté quelque chose venant de moi si c'était juste pour toi ? »

« Non sûr que non ! »

« Donc j'ai bien fait. Et tu peux garder le paquet je n'en ferais rien. Je ne pense pas que tu sois pour le gâchis » Lança la blonde l'air fière.

Lexa ne pris pas la peine de répondre. Mi agacée mi amusée elle prit tout de même le paquet pour le glisser dans son sac.

« Tu ne vas pas rester toute la nuit dehors tout de même ? Je n'ai pas envie que tu es froid à cause de moi… » Tenta Lexa.

« Eh bien, moi non plus je ne veux pas que tu es froid, mais ils sembleraient que c'est ce qui nous attends. Je ne rentrerais pas sans toi Lexa. N'insiste pas ! » Affirma Clarke.

« Clarke, je ne peux pas venir avec toi… Hier j'étais mal et blessée. Je n'ai pas réfléchis comme je le devrais. Aujourd'hui, c'est différent. S'il te plait, rentre chez toi. Je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose… » Supplia la brune.

« Je ne veux pas non plus qu'il t'arrive quelque chose ! On est aussi bornée l'une que l'autre ! A la différence près que toi tu ne peux pas m'empêcher de rester ici ! »

« Clarke… »

« Non, stop, la discussion est terminée. Je ne partirais pas ! » Affirma la blonde.

Lexa soutenu le regard de Clarke, mais ce qu'elle vit dans ses yeux lui fit dévier les yeux. Clarke avait le visage dur et sûr de soi. Rien à voir avec la femme hésitante qu'elle avait vu hier soir, lorsqu'elle ne savait pas comment l'approcher. A ce moment précis, elle comprit que quoiqu'elle dise ou fasse, rien ne pourrait convaincre la blonde de partir. Elle sortit alors de son sac, la couverture en laine qu'elle possédait pour la poser autour de la blonde. Elle en profita aussi pour prendre une cigarette.

« Quitte à passer la nuit dehors, on pourrait en profiter pour apprendre à se connaitre… » Tenta Clarke.

« Je n'ai pas la tête à ça ! Et il n'y a rien à savoir sur moi ! » Répondit Lexa tout en tirant sur sa clope.

« Ça c'est toi qui le dis. On a tous des choses à raconter… »

« Je suis SDF ! Voilà en quoi consiste ma vie Clarke ! »

« Tu es plus que ça ! Je ne veux pas te forcer à parler si tu n'en a pas envie… Mais j'aimerais apprendre à te connaitre. »

« Que veux-tu savoir ? » Demanda la brune comme pour autoriser Clarke à poser ses questions.

« Ta vie c'est toujours comme ça ? Je veux dire, depuis un an, tous les jours c'est le même schéma ? »

Clarke marchait sur des œufs. Une partie d'elle avait pleins de questions en tête concernant la brune mais en même temps elle ne voulait pas la forcer à parler.

Lexa elle, n'avait pas parlé d'elle depuis une éternité. Pas qu'elle en éprouvait absolument le besoin mais elle avait souvent ressentit l'envie de pouvoir extérioriser tout ce qu'elle éprouvait sans jamais pouvoir le faire…

« En partie… Même si ce soir est particulièrement calme. Je ne sais jamais à quoi va ressembler ma journée avant de la vivre. Parfois ça se passe sans entrave, parfois je tombe sur les mauvaises personnes… Je suis constamment sur mes gardes et encore plus avec toi ici… » Expliqua la brune.

« Je ne sais pas comment tu fais… Pour avoir la force de continuer chaque jour »

« Que voudrais tu que je fasse d'autre ? On n'a pas beaucoup de choix dans la vie, on en a que deux. Vivre ou mourir… »

« Et tu as choisie de vivre alors ? »

« Je suis en face de toi non ? » Répondit simplement Lexa.

« Oui… Et comment tu fais pour tenir et ne pas abandonner ? » Demanda la blonde profitant de ce moment où Lexa semblait plus ouverte à la discussion.

« L'espoir. Je pense que c'est la seule chose qui fait que chaque personne tient le coup. Parfois cet espoir est plus qu'utopique mais ça reste une branche à laquelle s'accrocher. Même le plus petit espoir permet de tenir le coup. Reviens me voir dans quelques années et là on en rediscutera mais pour l'instant, aussi infime soit-il, il ne m'a pas encore quitté »

« Tu m'impressionnes. Je suis à 100% sure que je ne pourrais jamais avoir ta force » Affirma la blonde.

« Tu n'en sais rien… Tant que l'on n'est pas dans la situation on ne peut pas savoir comment on va réagir. Crois-moi il n'y a rien d'impressionnant en moi… Je me contente d'errer tout au long de la nuit en priant pour ne pas me faire remarquer. La journée je dors soit je fais la manche… Et je recommence jour après jour… Semaine après semaine… Ma vie se résume à faire en sorte d'être la plus invisible possible aux yeux des gens, tout en ayant assez à manger pour ne pas m'écrouler… Tout le monde est capable de ça. »

« Moi je pense que tu te sous estimes. Mais je me demande, pourquoi ne pas t'être dirigée vers un centre d'accueil ou je ne sais pas… Il doit bien exister des lieux pour les personnes dans le besoin non ? » Demanda la blonde.

En voyant le visage de la brune se refermer, Clarke sut qu'elle avait été trop loin dans sa question.

« Je ne tiens pas à parler de ça… Tout ce que je peux te dire c'est que je fais du mieux que je peux en fonction de ce qui m'est possible. Les choses sont compliquées. Tu n'as pas à en savoir plus… » Précisa Lexa pour clore le sujet.

« Je suis désolée… Je devrais apprendre à me taire. Déformation professionnelle… »

« Tu es assistante sociale ? » Demanda la brune.

« Non, journaliste »

« Oh. Je vois »

La première chose qui vint à l'esprit de Lexa, c'est comment une femme aussi bien placé avait pu se retourner sur quelqu'un comme elle. Elle se rappela où elle avait croisée Clarke la première fois. C'était devant le bâtiment du Sydney Morning Herald. La blonde travaillait donc pour ce grand journal…

« Enfin j'ai commencée il y a peu… Avant j'ench…

« Eh bien eh bien ! La jolie blonde a décidé de tenir compagnie à notre pauvre Lexa. C'est presque attendrissant de vous voir comme ça ! »

Lexa et Clarke se retournèrent toutes les deux vers la voix qui les avait interrompus. Clarke elle ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait, mais Lexa, savait très bien de quoi il s'agissait. Il se passait ce qu'elle avait craint depuis que Clarke était avec elle.

« Nia, je ne veux pas d'ennuis… » Tenta la brune pour calmer le jeu et éviter que Clarke soit mêlée à ses histoires.

Les deux jeunes femmes se levèrent pour faire face à Nia, Roan et Ontari. Lexa regarda Clarke, avant de rediriger son regard vers le trio. La seule chose qui lui venait à l'esprit c'était : Comment sortir de tout ça sans que Clarke soit blessée.

* * *

 _ **J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plus. Je n'ai pas le temps de répondre aux commentaires mais je promets de le faire au prochain chapitre. Je voulais essayer de publier celui-ci plus rapidement et ne pas vous faire attendre encore une fois deux semaines. N'hésitez pas à commenter ça fait toujours plaisir ^^ Bonne nuit et merci encore pour votre suivi :)**_


	8. Chapter 8

Le trio observait les deux jeunes femmes, et les voir se liquéfier sur place était très jouissif. Ontari, forcement la plus téméraire dut aussi à son jeune âge ne put s'empêcher d'avancer vers Lexa pour profiter de sa peur.

« Je serais toi, je ne tenterai rien de stupide si tu ne veux pas que ta blonde finisse dans le même état que toi. Même si se serait très amusant de te voir incapable de la défendre pendant que l'on s'amuse avec elle » fit la brune.

« Ne pense même pas à la toucher ! Je te promets que tu le regretterai ! » Répondit Lexa tout en soutenant le regard de la plus jeune.

Lexa pouvait sentir sa mâchoire se serrer. Elle n'avait qu'une envie, attraper la main de Clarke et courir le plus vite possible mais Roan c'était déjà rapproché de la blonde et Nia et Ontari lui bloquait le passage.

« Hm en tout cas tu l'ai choisies bien. Cette fille… J'en ferais bien mon gouter... »

Le jeune homme approcha son visage des cheveux de Clarke, et commença à renifler son parfum tel un prédateur. Lexa tenta à nouveau un mouvement vers la blonde mais les deux femmes se réunirent pour la saisir et la bloquer contre elles.

« Bordel, je vous promets que si vous la touchait… » Lâcha Lexa.

« Et bien quoi ? Tu nous le feras payer ? Tu n'es pas en position de force au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué » Répondit la plus âgée.

Lexa grogna suite à la réponse de Nia. Se sentir aussi faible la mettais dans une rage folle. Mais plus que tout, elle avait peur pour Clarke.

« C'est dangereux de nous ramener ce genre d'attraction Lexa » Fit-il à l'adresse de la brune avant de se retourner à nouveau vers Clarke. « Ton odeur me rends dingue ma belle ! Je me demande si toutes les parties de ton corps sentent aussi bon ! Hm je suis sûr que oui ».

Clarke pouvait voir Roan se collait encore plus à elle. Elle était plus dégoutée que terrifié. Se faire renifler comme ça, comme une vulgaire marchandise… Sans réfléchir elle leva sa main pour la faire s'écraser sur le visage du jeune homme. La claque fit un bruit perçant, et fit reculer le jeune homme. La blonde pouvait sentir sa main la bruler tellement le coup était partit fort. Elle en profita pour voir Lexa, et s'aperçut que Ontari et Nia la tenait fermement contre elles, l'empêchant de se détacher.

« Tu n'aurais pas dû faire ça ! Ce qui l'excite plus encore que les jolies filles c'est la violence » Lui cria Nia tout en souriant.

Lexa tenta bien que mal de se frayer un chemin pour rejoindre Clarke, mais elle sentit automatiquement les quatre bras se resserrer autour d'elle pour la maintenir en place. Ontari lui donna un énorme coup de pied à l'arrière du genou pour la forcer à tomber et se retrouver à terre. Lexa était bloquée, ses mains commençait à s'engourdir tellement elles étaient tenues fermement par les deux femmes. Elle releva le visage vers Clarke, et put voir que Roan s'avançait à nouveau vers elle. Elle essayait de se dégageait mais rien n'y faisait, Nia et Ontari l'en empêchait.

Roan avança plus rapidement vers Clarke et profita de son manque d'attention lorsqu'elle jeta son regard vers Lexa pour lui attraper les cheveux et l'emmener vers un coin plus tranquille qui se trouvait juste derrière.

« Putain lâche moi » cria la blonde pendant qu'elle se faisait trainer par l'homme.

Nia et Ontari profitèrent elles aussi de la faiblesse de Lexa pour la saisir et l'emmener aussi dans cette ruelle. Tout ce que Lexa pouvait voir, c'était Roan, collé à Clarke contre le mur. Elle ne savait pas si à cet instant elle voulait fermer les yeux pour ne pas voir l'horreur qui allait se dérouler devant elle, ou bien les garder ouvert. Mais voir la blonde dans cette position était un véritable supplice. Lexa pouvait sentir ses larmes couler tellement la colère, la peur et la culpabilité la rongeait.

« Putain foutez lui la paix ! Roan laisse la partir s'il te plait ! Je sais que c'est moi que tu veux alors s'il te plait laisse là… » Hurla Lexa.

Roan, toujours positionné contre le corps de la blonde, un genou entre ses jambes et une main fermement agrippée à ses cheveux, tourna quand même le visage vers Lexa.

« N'y pense même pas ma jolie ! C'est encore plus plaisant de te voir comme ça ! Tu vas pouvoir voir toutes les choses que je vais lui faire. Et tu vas la voir adorer ça ! N'est-ce pas ma belle ? » Dit-il en se retournant vers Clarke tout en passant sa main libre sous son haut pour agripper ses seins.

« Lâche-moi ! » Cria-t-elle tout en sentant ses larmes lui bruler les joues.

« Oh tu n'aimes pas quand je martyrise un peu tes seins comme ça ? » Fit-il tout en attrapant son téton pour le pincer plus fort entre ses doigts. « Tu as besoin d'un mec, un vrai ! Je vais te montrer-moi comment on s'occupe d'une femme ! »

Clarke prit peur, elle savait très bien ce qui l'attendait. Elle savait aussi qu'elle n'avait pas la force de se défendre, elle n'avait jamais eu à le faire. Tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire c'était pleurer, pleurer encore et encore en espérant que tout se passe le plus rapidement possible. Elle sut qu'il n'y avait plus d'espoir quand elle sentit la main de Roan passer de son sein à son entrejambe. La sentir s'immiscer entre ses vêtements la terrorisa encore plus. Ce fut pire quand elle sentit ses doigts se frayer un chemin en elle… Tout ce qu'elle pouvait entendre c'était les cris de Lexa et la respiration de l'homme face à elle. Elle pouvait sentir le bas ventre de Roan se frotter à elle, et constater que ces mouvements le faisaient réagir.

Malgré tout, elle tenta de se débattre, elle essaya de partir de son emprise mais tout son corps la maintenait contre ce mur. Elle n'avait pas la force pour l'éloigner et il était trop proche pour qu'elle puisse avoir le recul nécessaire pour le frapper. Plus les secondes défilaient plus elle pouvait sentir le sexe de l'homme se durcir contre elle… Elle tenta un regard vers Lexa et la vit elle aussi, tentant de se débattre, le visage déformé par la colère et la peur. Elle avait envie de lui dire de ne pas s'inquiéter, de na pas s'en vouloir… Que tout ça, c'était de sa faute… Mais aucun son ne pouvait sortir de sa bouche. A ce moment-là, Clarke n'essaya plus de se débattre, elle savait que tout était perdu d'avance.

« Tu es sèche comme le désert putain. Fait un effort merde ! Concentre-toi ! » Lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille. « Après tout, se sera plus agréable pour moi » dit-il tout en sortant sa main de l'entrejambe de la blonde pour la glisser sur son propre pantalon pour le faire descendre.

Clarke pouvait sentir Roan se masturber sur elle, et cette pensée lui donna envie de vomir. Lexa elle, n'avait plus la force de se débattre mais juste de pleurer face à la scène qui se déroulait devant elle.

La blonde pouvait entendre au loin Lexa répétait en vain « Je suis désolée… Je suis désolée… Je suis désolée… »

Désolée de quoi ? De m'avoir prévenue que c'était dangereux pour moi d'être ici ? De m'avoir poussé à partir ? D'avoir tout fait pour que je m'éloigne de toi ?

Clarke savait très bien que tout ça, c'était de sa faute…

Elle sentit la main de Roan passer de ses cheveux à ses épaules pour la forcer à s'agenouiller. L'homme de par sa grande taille mis toute sa force sur son épaule pour faire faillir ses jambes et la forcer à tomber ce qui arriva plus rapidement que Clarke ne l'aurait souhaitait. Une partie d'elle avait espéré que plus elle retardait ce moment, plus il y avait une chance que quelqu'un vienne les sauver. Quelle naïveté ! Cette rue était déserte… Personne ne viendrait la sauver.

La blonde avait décidé de garder les yeux fermés pour ne pas voir ce que Roan faisait près d'elle mais elle pouvait entendre le bruit de sa main glisser rapidement sur son sexe. L'odeur qui s'en dégageait était des plus écœurantes. Un mélange de transpiration et de sexe. Elle pouvait sentir de temps à autre le pénis de l'homme rentrer en contact avec sa joue, parfois même frôler ses lèvres. Roan s'amusait avec elle, et son excitation commençait à se faire de plus en plus ressentir.

« Tu devrais ouvrir les yeux ma jolie ! Je suis sûr que la vue te plairait ! Ça te plaira encore plus quand ce que tu sens près de ton visage finira en toi ! Ça fera du bien à ton amoureuse de voir comment un homme peut te combler ! »

« Je vais te tuer Roan ! Je te promets je vais te tuer pour avoir fait ça » Hurla Lexa, le visage déformé par les larmes.

Roan caressa son sexe tout en regardant la brune, un rictus sur le visage.

« Ah Lexa… Beaucoup de belles paroles pour peu d'actions. Ne gaspille pas ta salive ! Regarde-moi plutôt dompter ta jolie blonde »

Le jeune homme lâcha son pénis pour s'accroupir et venir se positionner sur Clarke qui n'était même plus à genoux mais complètement écroulée par terre. Il commença à arracher le haut de la blonde pour qu'elle se retrouve seulement la veste ouverte et le haut déchiré. Un de ses seins était encore sortit de son soutien-gorge suite aux gestes de Roan. A cet vue, l'homme sourit de plus belle.

Il commença aussi à défaire les boutons de son jean et se positionna sur elle tout en l'allongeant de tout son long sur le sol. Clarke pleurait et sut que le moment pour elle était venu. Elle agita ses jambes de toutes ses forces pour essayer d'éloigner l'homme mais rien n'y faisait. A bout de force, elle essaya tant bien que mal de penser à autre chose pendant qu'elle sentait Roan se frotter à elle dans des mouvements de va et vient.

« Je suis prêt ! Accroche toi ma belle ça va secouer » dit-il tout en positionnant ses mains sur le haut du jean de la blonde pour le faire descendre.

Clarke ferma les yeux et laissa son esprit se frayer un chemin vers d'autres pensées… Les échos des pleurs de Lexa lui tordaient l'estomac…

C'est quand elle pensa recevoir les traitements de Roan qu'elle l'entendit grogner puis hurler sous la douleur. Elle sortit rapidement de sa léthargie pour tenter de comprendre ce qu'il se passait tout en remontant le plus rapidement possible son jean. C'est alors qu'elle vit Roan, allongé sur le sol, le pantalon sur les genoux, avec un homme posé face à lui. Clarke n'en croyait pas ses yeux. L'homme en question était grand, brun, presque un géant vu de là où Clarke se trouvait. Il compressait entre ses mains le sexe de Roan.

« Eh ben alors mon mignon, tu n'aimes pas ça quand on te maltraite un petit peu ? » Dit-il tout en serrant encore plus fort le pénis de l'homme.

Clarke sous les hurlements de Roan, tourna le regard vers Lexa et put la voir debout, aux côtés d'une autre femme, en train de se défouler contre Nia et Ontari. Contrairement à tout à l'heure, les deux femmes étaient en bien mauvaise postures. Elle vit Lexa s'acharner sur Ontari et la ruer de coups.

Elle regarda du côté des deux hommes et vit la grand balèze assigner un coup de poing magistral dans la mâchoire de Roan le laissant inconscient.

« Mais… Mais qui êtes-vous ? » Demanda Clarke, sous le choc.

Le jeune homme, ne lui prêta pas vraiment attention et couru rejoindre Lexa et l'autre fille pour les aider. Lexa profita de l'arrivée de l'homme pour changer de cible et dans une rage incontrôlable, se dirigea vers le corps de Roan, étendu sur le sol. Elle se positionna sur lui et le frappa au visage encore et encore. Ses mains étaient en sang, le visage de l'homme complètement fracassé par les coups… La brune évacuait sa rage.

«Je vais te tuer ! Putain tu m'entends ? Je vais te tuer ! » Cria la jeune femme tout en continuant son assaut.

« Lexa stop ! Arête ! » Cria Clarke.

La brune, tellement enragée, ne prêta aucune attention aux paroles de la blonde. Elle frappait encore et encore l'homme face à elle jusqu'à ce qu'elle sentit une main la retenir. Furieuse, elle tourna la tête, prête à s'en prendre à cet intrus qui la coupait dans sa mission, jusqu'à ce qu'elle vit le visage de Clarke. Son visage qui semblait choqué autant par ce qu'elle venait de vivre que par ce qui se passait actuellement devant elle. Sous le regard de la blonde, Lexa s'écroula.

« Je suis tellement désolée Clarke ! »

« Je sais… Mais tu n'y es pour rien ! S'il te plait arête… Partons d'ici ! »

« J'aurais dû te protégée… Je… J'aurais dû… »

« Chut Lexa… Ne culpabilise pas » Dit-elle tout en lui caressant le visage de son pouce.

Lexa ne put s'empêcher de regarder dans quel état se trouvait la blonde. Une rage perçait à nouveau dans son estomac devant la vue de la blonde, les vêtements arrachés. Elle se leva dans un mouvement brut et couru vers son sac pour aller chercher la couverture qui s'y trouvait. Elle la saisie pour aller la mettre autour de la blonde. Les deux jeunes femmes se regardèrent longuement, ne sachant plus quoi dire. L'une comme l'autre savait la peine qui les rongeait, et parler à ce moment précis ne ferait qu'amplifier leur tristesse.

« Je ne voudrais pas gâcher vos retrouvailles mais on ferait mieux de bouger. Ces trois-là ne vont pas rester éternellement inconscient et si tu tiens à ta petite protégée tu devrais l'emmener autre part ! »

Lexa détourna le regard de Clarke et observa la jeune femme. Soudainement, elle se mit à courir vers elle pour la prendre dans ses bras. Ce geste surprit Clarke, qui n'avait jamais vu Lexa avoir un geste tendre envers quelqu'un.

« Je ne sais pas comment vous remercier » Fit Lexa

« Reste en vie ! Et fait toi le plus discrète ! C'est déjà assez dur comme ça sans qu'on en rajoute encore pour se foutre dans la merde! C'est qui cette fille ? »

Lexa s'éloigna de la femme pour se rapprocher de Clarke. Elle l'a pris par le bras et l'aida à s'avancer vers les deux inconnus.

« Anya, Gus, je vous présente Clarke ! Clarke… je te présente ma sœur et son copain ! »

Clarke resta sous le choc des paroles de Lexa. Sa sœur ? Mais elle lui avait dit qu'elle n'avait pas de famille…

« Je… Pardon ? » Répondit Clarke complètement ahurie.

La blonde n'eut pas le temps d'avoir des réponses à ses questions qu'Anya reprit la parole.

« On a pas le temps pour des présentations officielle ! Putain mais tu es inconsciente ou quoi ? Qu'est ce qui t'a pris de mettre cette fille en danger ? Tu as oublié nos règles ? » Dit-elle à l'attention de Lexa.

« C'est plus compliqué que tu ne le crois ! »

« Si tu le dis… Allez on a pas de temps à perdre ! Pour ce soir, allez-vous trouver un endroit à l'abri ! »

Lexa attrapa Clarke par la main, et la traina hors de la ruelle pour s'éloigner de ce lieu. Elle attrapa de son autre main, son sac, avant de se retourner vers Anya et Gustus.

« Merci… »

« Ne nous remercie pas ! Retrouve nous demain matin à notre endroit ! Il faut qu'on parle ! En attendant va te reposer ! »

Lexa acquiesça de la tête avant de se remettre en route, la main de Clarke toujours serrée dans la sienne.

« Tu comptes m'expliquer un jour ? » Demanda la blonde.

« Tu n'as pas besoin de tout savoir » Répondit Lexa.

« Tu te fou de ma gueule ? Je viens de presque me faire violer sous tes yeux et tu me dis que je n'ai pas besoin de tout savoir ? C'est une blague ? Et c'est quoi cette histoire ? Je croyais que tu n'avais pas de famille ! Quand on en a parlé tu m'as dit… »

« Clarke pas maintenant d'accord ? Il faut qu'on parte d'ici et que tu rentres chez toi ! Et c'est non négociable ! »

« Ok, mais tu viens avec moi ! Au moins pour cette nuit et c'est non négociable aussi ! »

Lexa ne contesta pas et suivit la blonde jusqu'à chez elle. Le trajet se passa dans un silence complet, chacune trop envahi par les pensées qui se bousculaient dans leur tête.

* * *

Une fois arrivées chez elle, Clarke put s'apercevoir que Raven était présente et en vue de sa tête, elle pouvait deviner qu'elle attendait son retour. Avant même que celle-ci ne lui pose trop de question, mettant alors mal à l'aise Lexa une nouvelle fois, la blonde se dirigea vers elle pour s'expliquer.

« Lexa va dormir avec moi, juste pour cette nuit. S'il te plait ne pose pas trop de questions ! Je ne serais moi-même pas y répondre ! Fais-moi juste confiance ! Demain on pourra en discuter ! »

« Mais qu'est ce qu'il t'est arrivée ? Je me suis fait un sang d'encre ! Ca fait des heures qu'on t'a laissée pour t'expliquer avec Lexa… Tu aurais pu au moins passer un coup de fil ! Et là, tu rentres à presque minuit et… Non mais tu as vu ta tête ? Tu fais peur ! » Répondit la brune tout en désignant la couverture sale qui enveloppait son amie.

« Le tact et toi ça fera toujours deux… J'ai eu un peu froid alors Lexa m'a prêté cette couverture » Dit-elle en faisant attention à bien la tenir contre elle pour ne pas que son amie voit dans quel état elle était en dessous. « Je sais que j'aurais dû prévenir je suis désolée… On peut en discuter après ? S'il te plait Raven… »

« D'accord… » Répondit Raven un peu sceptique. « Je vous laisse tranquille pour ce soir, mais je n'oublie pas que tu viens de me promettre des explications Clarke »

« Oui demain. C'est promis ! Si tu veux on passe la journée ensemble comme c'est dimanche »

« Ça marche ! Si tu as besoin de quoique ce soit je suis dans ma chambre. Je vais me coucher il est déjà tard » Précisa la brune avant de s'en aller et de jeter un dernier coup d'œil à Lexa.

Lexa sembla mal à l'aise mais ne bougea pas. Elle se contenta de s'approcher de Clarke pour lui parler.

« Je ne veux pas déranger… Je sais que ton amie ne m'aime pas vraiment… »

« Tu ne dérange pas et elle ne te connait pas ! Moi non plus d'ailleurs… » Murmura-t-elle plus pour elle-même que pour Lexa.

« Clarke… » Dit-elle en tentant un geste vers elle.

« Non ! C'est bon » Répondit-elle tout en se retirant vers l'arrière dans un geste d'auto défense. « Va dans ma chambre je passe à la douche ! Je te rejoins après ! »

Clarke partit dans la salle de bain sans même attendre une réponse de la brune. Lexa elle, resta figée sous la réaction de la blonde. Elle avait eu ce mouvement de recul… Comme si ses gestes pouvaient lui faire peur. Etait-ce dû au fait que Clarke l'ai vu frapper Roan de cette manière ? Ou lui en voulait-elle de ce qui c'était passé ? Apprendre qu'elle avait une sœur n'avait pas du arranger les choses non plus… Lexa avait plus que tout envie d'être là pour rassurer Clarke, prendre soin d'elle suite à ce qu'elle avait vécue… Mais elle savait que, pour l'instant, il valait mieux qu'elle se tienne à l'écart. La brune se dirigea donc vers sa chambre, un peu mal à l'aise malgré tout de faire irruption dans son intimité.

La chambre de Clarke était décorée dans des tons très clairs. Une décoration qui collait parfaitement à la personnalité de la blonde. Après un bref coup d'œil, elle décida de s'assoir sur la chaise qui occupait le bureau présent dans la pièce pour attendre le retour de Clarke.

* * *

Clarke avait besoin de se retrouver seule ne serait-ce que cinq minutes pour craquer. Elle ne voulait pas que Lexa la voit ainsi parce qu'elle ne voulait pas qu'elle culpabilise plus qu'elle ne le faisait déjà. Il fallait qu'elle se reprenne, mais la vérité c'était que Clarke était à ce moment présent, détruite par ce qui lui était arrivé plus tôt dans la soirée. Dès qu'elle fermait les yeux, elle pouvait revoir Roan lui renifler les cheveux, elle pouvait sentir encore son sexe collé à son visage… Elle pouvait ressentir toute la peur et la douleur qu'elle avait ressentie alors même qu'elle pensait qu'elle allait se faire violer.

A ces pensées, Clarke s'écroula sur le sol. Elle se sentait sale… Sale et faible. Savoir que Lexa l'avait vu ainsi… Et tenter vainement de faire comme si de rien était, c'était au-dessus de ses forces. Elle avait besoin de se laisser aller complètement pour pouvoir à nouveau reprendre contenance. Les sanglots venaient à mesure qu'elle repensait à tout ce qu'elle avait vécu, ce qu'elle avait été sur le point de subir… Si Anya et Gustus n'étaient pas intervenu… Non, elle ne devait pas penser à ça…

Elle tenta de se relever et dans son mouvement, elle aperçut son reflet dans le miroir. Elle avait encore la couverture que lui avait donnée Lexa. Non sans crainte, elle décida de l'ôter et la vision qu'elle aperçut face à elle la fit pleurer encore plus fort. Sa veste était recouverte de trace de terre, surement dut à son passage à même le sol sous le corps de Roan. Son tee-shirt complètement déchiré… Son soutien-gorge tenais à peine tant l'homme l'avait déformé par sa force. Les images de Roan, la main sur ses seins lui revinrent en tête… Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas su se défendre plus que ça ? Elle avait été tétanisée sur place…

Tout en s'observant dans le miroir, Clarke repensa aux blessures qu'avait subies Lexa suite à son ancienne altercation avec le trio. Avait-elle aussi été dans la même posture qu'elle ? Roan avait-il pu aller jusqu'au bout ? Imaginer Lexa dans cette position la rendait encore plus mal. En réalité, elle ne connaissait rien d'elle. Les découvertes de la soirée le lui avaient encore une fois fait comprendre. Et au fond, elle n'avait aucune idée des supplices qu'avaient pu vivre la brune. Avait-elle envie de les connaitre ? Arriverait-elle à regarder Lexa de la même manière si elle savait ?

Tout en ôtant ses vêtements pour rentrer dans la douche, Clarke se battait avec toutes les questions qui surgissaient dans son esprit. Au fur et à mesure que l'eau chaude coulait sur son corps, encore endolori par la poigne de Roan, les larmes coulaient sur son visage. Elle ne comprenait pas comment sa vie avait pu tourner ainsi aussi rapidement. Avant de rencontrer Lexa, jamais elle ne se serait mise dans ce genre de situation. Elle avait toujours fait très attention à ses fréquentations, pour justement pouvoir vivre une petite vie calme et paisible. Mais sa rencontre avec Lexa l'avait changée. Elle ne pouvait pas se l'expliquer, mais à la seconde où elle avait croisé son regard, elle s'était sentie proche de la jeune femme. Elle avait développée très rapidement de l'affection pour elle, trop rapidement… Et même si elle refusait de l'admettre à Raven et Octavia, cette affection dépassait la simple amitié. Etre attirée par une femme n'était pas une surprise, mais être attirée par une SDF, ça, elle ne l'avait pas vu venir. Quand Lexa était concernée, elle ne réfléchissait plus comme elle le devrait. Preuve en était… Elle avait failli passer la nuit dehors pour être avec elle... Elle avait pris des risques pour la garder à ses côtés…

Pour la première fois de sa vie, elle faisait des choses démesurées, pour quelqu'un. Et se rendre compte de ça était de loin la chose la plus terrifiante qu'elle avait eu à affronter de la journée. Parce que c'était peine perdue… Parce que ses sentiments n'avaient pas lieu d'être… Parce que cette histoire n'avait pas d'avenir. Elle n'avait aucune idée de la manière de faire pour se rapprocher de Lexa, pour gagner sa confiance, pour pouvoir l'atteindre et l'approcher comme elle souhaitait au plus profond d'elle-même l'approcher.

Une fois sortie de la douche, Clarke enfila des vêtements propres, et souffla à deux fois avant de sortir de la salle de bain pour rejoindre la brune. Lui faire face, pour la première fois depuis qu'elle l'avait rencontré la terrorisait, pour plusieurs raisons très différentes. Mais elle devait prendre son courage à deux mains pour garder une image stoïque devant Lexa. Ne pas lui faire peur, ne pas lui faire de peine, ne pas lui rajouter un fardeau de plus à porter sur ses épaules.

Elle rentra dans sa chambre et trouva la brune, assise devant son bureau, le regard perdu dans le vide. Clarke ne put s'empêcher de se dire que Lexa était de loin, la femme la plus belle qu'elle n'avait jamais vue. Outre ses vêtements, outre son apparence qui laissait légèrement à désirer… Son visage était ce qu'elle avait vu de plus beau de toute sa vie. Et cette pensée l'effrayait autant qu'elle ne l'exaltait… Son regard la percutait complètement et elle pouvait l'observer ainsi pendant des heures. Mais elle ne souhaitait pas que Lexa le remarque, alors après avoir secoué sa tête pour se forcer à se reprendre, elle tenta de faire sortir la brune de ses pensées.

« J'espère que je n'ai pas été trop longue… » Tenta Clarke pour entamer la discussion.

« Non. J'en ai profité pour faire le point sur différentes choses. » Répondit la brune.

« Ah… Et je peux savoir lesquelles ? »

Lexa la regarda, d'un regard sévère. Ses yeux, qui une fois dirigés vers les siens, lui faisait l'effet d'un électrochoc. Elle donnerait tout, pour voir cette femme la regarder indéfiniment… La brune se leva de sa chaise, pour se rapprocher de Clarke et lui faire face.

« Clarke… Ce qui s'est passé ce soir, ne doit jamais se reproduire… Si Anya et Gustus n'étaient pas intervenus, je… Je ne peux pas supporter qu'il t'arrive quelque chose par ma faute » Avoua-t-elle.

Cette fois ci son regard était triste… Et tellement prenant. Ses yeux reflétaient tellement de choses, qu'à cet instant Clarke n'avait qu'une envie, plonger dedans pour ne jamais en ressortir…

« Mais il ne met rien arrivée Lexa. Tout va bien… »

« Non ! Tout ne va pas bien ! Tu ne comprends pas que tout ça c'est un vrai merdier ? Et je ne veux pas que tu sois dans ce merdier Clarke ! Je ne peux pas vivre avec ça en plus de ce que je dois supporter au quotidien ! » Dit-elle plus fort pour que la blonde en saisisse bien tous les mots.

« Tu n'as pas à le faire. Je suis adulte, je peux gérer. Tu n'as pas à gérer pour moi. Tout va bien je t'assure… » Tenta-t-elle de la convaincre.

« Putain Clarke tu as failli te faire violer ce soir ! Comment tu peux dire ça ? Regarde-moi dans les yeux et ose me dire que tout ça ce n'est rien ! »

« Je… » Bafouilla la blonde.

« Tu ne peux pas ! Et c'est normal… Tu n'as pas à vivre toutes ces choses. Je mentirai si je disais que ta rencontre n'est pas la chose la plus belle qui me soit arrivée depuis bien longtemps mais… Je ne peux pas t'entrainer avec moi » Avoua Lexa.

« Alors reste ici »

« Je ne peux pas… »

« Pourquoi ? Pourquoi tu ne pourrais pas ? Tu passes ton temps à me dire que tout est plus compliqué que je ne le pense. A me dire que tu ne peux pas ! Merde, pourquoi tu ne peux pas ? »

« Clarke… » Murmura la brune.

« Non c'est bon, j'en ai marre d'entendre toujours les mêmes paroles ! Quand est-ce que tu comprendras que je ne partirai pas ? Je ne peux pas partir ! Tu la dis toi-même, ce soir j'ai failli me faire violer, mais malgré tout, non je ne peux pas partir ! Tu ne comprends pas ? » Cria Clarke.

« Comprendre quoi ? » Demanda Lexa, même si elle appréhendait la réponse à cette question.

« Je suis trop attachée, trop impliquée… Putain Lexa je tiens à toi ! Comment je dois te le dire ? » Tenta-t-elle le tout pour le tout.

« Je ne suis pas une fille pour qui il faut s'attacher Clarke… Je n'ai rien à t'apporter… »

« Oh arrête un peu les phrases dramatiques ! Personne n'a rien à apporter à personne ! On est qui on est ! Et c'est justement ce que tu es, qui a fait que je me suis attachée à toi. Tu peux me répéter cent fois que je ne dois pas l'être, c'est comme ça ! Et si je dois faire avec, toi aussi ! »

Lexa était abasourdi par ce que lui disait Clarke. Elle tenait à elle… Elle, la fille paumée, sur qui personne ne s'était retourné depuis plus d'un an. La fille, qui n'avait rien… Qui n'était rien… Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir de la joie à ces paroles mais la raison pris vite le dessus. Clarke était en danger à ses côtés, et la savoir saine et sauve était la seule chose qui lui importait vraiment.

« Il ne faut pas… » Fut le seul argument qu'elle réussit à donner.

« Il ne faut pas ! C'est compliqué ! Tu ne dois pas ! On ne contrôle pas ce qu'on ressent ! C'est comme ça ! Et quitte à être franche jusqu'au bout, pourquoi tu m'as dit ne pas avoir de famille ? Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas parlé de ta sœur ? Pourquoi tu n'es pas avec elle plutôt que seule ? » Demanda la blonde.

Elle avait tellement besoin de réponse à ses questions qu'elle ne se rendit pas compte qu'elle allait peut être trop loin. Mais Clarke n'en pouvait plus de stagner, il fallait qu'elle comprenne. Elle avait besoin de savoir, de comprendre.

« Je ne suis pas un de tes sujets d'enquête Clarke ! Tu n'as pas à tout savoir ! Je suis encore libre de garder des choses pour moi… » Tenta la brune plus pour se protéger.

« Je vois… »

Clarke était blessé par la réponse de Lexa. Elle avait espérée qu'enfin la brune lui ferait confiance. Qu'après ce qu'elles avaient vécu ensemble ce soir, les choses changeraient. Cette femme avait le don de lui laisser penser par ces réactions qu'elle comptait, pour qu'à la minute d'après elle soit rejetée.

« Tu devrais dormir… Tu as passé une soirée éprouvante » Fit Lexa pour tenter de changer de sujet.

« Oh je te remercie de t'inquiéter pour moi ! »

« Ne le prends pas comme ça… J'essaye d'agir au mieux pour nous deux ! Tout ce que je fais c'est pour te protéger… »

« Me protéger de quoi ? »

« De moi… De ce qu'est devenue ma vie. Tu ne crois pas que moi aussi j'aimerais, l'espace d'un instant, mettre tout ça de côté ? Oublier ne serait-ce qu'une minute l'enjeu de tout ça ? Crois-moi, je ferais les choses bien différemment te concernant si je n'avais pas toute cette merde que je traine derrière moi ! Je ne peux pas juste penser égoïstement ! Si je veux survivre comme je le fais depuis plus d'un an, je dois penser avant tout avec ma tête ! »

« Peut-être que c'est ça justement le problème… La vie ne devrait pas se résumer à une simple question de survie… Tu ne crois pas que tu mérites mieux que ça ?»

Mériter mieux que ça… La question ne c'était jamais réellement posée. Biensur depuis que Clarke était rentré dans sa vie, elle s'était surprise à espérer… Espérer plus de la vie… Espérer plus de Clarke… Seulement quand elle venait à y penser, sa raison tiraillait son cœur, parce que croire en ce genre de choses revenait à se voiler la face. Biensur parfois, se laisser aller à croire possible un avenir meilleur l'aidait à tenir… Elle essayait de se montrer forte, de mettre de côté ses émotions mais parfois, celles-ci prenaient le dessus…

« Peut-être oui… » Répondit-elle tout en cherchant le regard de Clarke.

Ce qu'elle vu dedans la terrorisa autant que cela ne l'a retourna. Clarke la regardait, d'un regard qu'elle n'avait encore jamais vu. A ce moment précis, elle sut que quelque chose avait changé chez la blonde. Et cette chose avait changée en elle aussi… C'était comme une révélation. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qui était en train de se produire, mais c'était très fort… Si fort et tellement déroutant…

Clarke elle, sentait son cœur battre de plus en plus vite. Les émotions qu'elle ressentait se battaient dans sa tête, partout dans son corps. Elle avait l'impression de comprendre pour la première fois ce que signifiait « perdre la tête ». Elle n'était plus capable de réfléchir, de raisonner de manière logique. La seule chose qui, à ce moment précis, sonnait comme une évidence, c'était que tout chez Lexa l'attirait. Comme un aimant elle se sentait attirée par elle, par ses lèvres, par sa personne et par tout ce qu'elle représentait. Alors dans un geste vif, prise par une impulsion, elle s'avança vers Lexa et plaqua ses lèvres sur les siennes. Le baiser était hésitant… Clarke attendait un retour de Lexa. Celle-ci ne bougea pas mais ne recula pas non plus… Elle pouvait sentir contre les lèvres de la brune toute la tension qui régnait entre elle deux… Cette tension qui électrisait tout son être… Mais peu assurée elle se recula, et dans un faible espoir, leva ses yeux vers ceux de la brune pour tenter d'y voir quelque chose… Quelque chose qui lui confirmerait que ses sentiments seraient partagés.

« Tu n'aurais pas dû faire ça… » Souffla Lexa encore sous le choc du baiser.

« J'en avais très envie… »

Lexa, à ce moment-là, n'était plus capable de réfléchir… La sensation qu'elle venait de ressentir la subjuguait. Clarke la regardait, et ses grands yeux bleu, plongés dans les siens la tétanisait sur place. Elle pouvait y voir ses doutes, mais aussi toute sa sincérité. A cet instant, il n'était plus question de se convaincre que tout ceci était une mauvaise idée… Elle le savait déjà. Mais cette femme, avait réussi à bouleverser sa vie, si bien qu'il lui était impossible de résister. Son cœur battait tellement fort qu'elle pouvait l'entendre raisonner dans tout son corps, sa bouche était si sèche qu'elle en avait des difficultés à avaler sa salive, ses jambes tremblaient tellement qu'elle se demandait comment elle arrivait encore à tenir debout. Et dans un dernier élan de courage, Lexa diminua les derniers centimètres qui la séparaient de Clarke pour faire ce qui l'avait tant effrayée… S'abandonner totalement auprès de cette femme qui, désormais, était devenu pour elle plus qu'importante. Elle était comme une évidence, son évidence.

* * *

 _ **J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. Il est pour moi comme un tournant dans cette fiction. Et c'est sans doute le plus important à mes yeux pour poursuivre cette histoire. N'hésitez pas à commenter pour me donner vos avis… Je suis toujours un peu stressée quand je publie. Peur de vous décevoir. J'ai reçu tellement de compliments que j'essaye de faire de cette histoire quelque chose de vraiment bien. Je sais que parfois, je suis longue à publier, mais il y aura toujours une suite je vous le promets. Cette fiction me tiens vraiment à cœur et la savoir suivi par autant de monde me fait vraiment plaisir. Tout comme chacun de vos commentaires.**_

 _ **Malheureusement, je n'ai pas le temps de répondre à chacune des reviews mais je tenterais de le faire en MP pour ceux qui commenteront. Pour les personnes n'ayant pas de compte et à qui je ne peux pas répondre, sachez que vos reviews me touchent énormément et me motivent à écrire pendant encore très longtemps. J'ai beaucoup d'idées pour la suite de cette fiction et j'espère qu'elles vous plairont. Bonne soirée à tout le monde :)**_


End file.
